


Reflection

by ArtemisLiCa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 14:05:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 50,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4224567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisLiCa/pseuds/ArtemisLiCa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What I have decided to call a 'companion piece' to The Slytherin Method. There is a point in Chapter 53 of the Slytherin Method where Seveus wonders how he ends up where he ends up...This is his reflection over the past year. Scenes from The Slytherin Method revisited from Severus' point of view and new scenes of what Severus was up to while Harry was busy else where. </p>
<p>(The chapters this work refers to are the matching chapters in The Slytherin Method.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

**_Chapter 1: The Breaking Point_ **

            Severus was careful to keep his blank mask in place as he listened incredulously to the absolutely insane idea Dumbledore was outlining. He was further shocked when others followed right along with it. _What right do you have, old man, to decide who anyone else marries?!_ _And what is wrong with these people that they just follow right along?!_ He barely managed to refrain from shaking his head in disbelief.

            As the discussion wore on, Severus became bored. He was not about to get involved with deciding who Potter married. He was actually surprised the boy was remaining so quiet during this discussion. He looked over and saw the boy looking at him calmly. He raised one eyebrow and watched as Potter just smiled.

            Severus narrowed his eyes at that smile. Potter had never smiled at him before, certainly not like _that_. As he watched, Potter’s smile grew, gaining an edge of wickedness Severus would have thought the boy incapable of. Severus was shocked as his heart beat faster and his cock twitched with interest at the sight of that smile.

**_Chapter 3: Detention_ **

            Severus was sitting at breakfast, eating his food, when he felt eyes on him. Sitting up at the Head Table, this wasn’t an entirely unusual occurrence, but something about this felt more…intense than usual. Glancing surreptitiously around the room, trying to find the source of the intense gaze, Severus’ eyes caught on Harry Potter.

            He watched the boy wince as he looked at his red-headed friend. As he watched, the boy breathed a sigh of relief, obvious even from across the room. The boy then glanced up at Severus and Severus realized he had found the source of that intense gaze. Severus raised his eyebrow at the boy and watched as Potter glared at him before turning back to his meal.

*********************************

            Nearly a month after the incident at breakfast, Potter managed to be late to his class and Severus gave the boy detention that evening. As Severus glanced around his classroom, trying to decide on what task to assign Potter for his detention, he was disconcerted when a brief, entirely inappropriate thought crossed his mind.

            _Severus sat in his chair behind his desk and watched as Potter approached him. The boy came around the desk and Severus turned his chair to face him. Potter sank to his knees in front of Severus and looked at him with those bright green eyes._

_“I’m so sorry for my tardiness earlier today, Professor.” The boy began to stroke his hands up and down Severus’ thighs. “Surely, I can make it up to you somehow.” With that, he began to open the fastenings on Severus’ robes and then the trousers underneath._

            Just as the fantasy began to get truly interesting, Severus heard a noise coming from his office. Drawing his wand, Severus cautiously approached the door connecting his classroom to his smaller office. (He had a larger one where he held his office hours and which led to his private quarters, down another corridor in the dungeons.) Quietly pushing the door open, Severus peered in, his wand raised.

            Seeing the back of the bright blond head looking over his shelves, Severus swore silently and put his wand away. He stepped into the office, closing the door nearly all the way. He watched for a moment as Lucius Malfoy, his best friend if he were allowed such a thing, riffled through his office.

            “Finding anything of interest?” Severus asked as he came closer and leaned one hip against his desk. This office didn’t have much room and Severus only used it to store items he might need immediately in his classes.

            At the sound of Severus’ voice, Lucius spun around, drawing his wand. Once he saw who had spoken he put his wand away. “Severus, you insufferable bastard. When was the last time this closet you call an office was cleaned?”

            Severus snorted. He straightened up. “What are you doing here, Lucius?”

            The elegant man smoothed down his robes. “I wanted to discuss something with you.”

            “What could be important enough to bring you to _Hogwarts_? Lucius, do you even realize the risk you are taking? You do realize I am the _only one_ who knows your true loyalties? Even Albus believes you are loyal to the Dark Lord. As far as anyone knows I am the only spy-” _Not that I don’t agree with your lack of desire to work with Albus. The manipulative old man is every bit a demanding master as the Dark Lord at times._

            “I am well aware I am at Hogwarts. Further, I am aware of the reigning belief concerning the direction of my loyalty, considering the trouble I went to to make that happen. Perhaps you can quite insulting my intelligence long enough for me to explain my presence.” Lucius gave him a raised eyebrow look of condescension.

            “Very well, Lucius. Do explain.” _Explain why I may have to keep you from getting killed, you arrogant bastard. Explain why you just felt the need to drop in on me at **Hogwarts** , where you are considered second only to the Dark Lord on the Light side’s hitlist. Annoying, difficult man._

            “Tell me, Severus. Have you considered the matter we discussed last time?”

            “You did _not_ risk your life and your cover as a loyal Death Eater to sneak into Hogwarts to continue _that_ discussion!” _If you did, I may just curse you myself! Irritating-_

            “Of course not! However, a decision needs to be made and plans put into place. Before the end of the war, Severus. You try to avoid this discussion every time it comes up and we do not have many opportunities to speak safely. So, before we get to the point of my visit, we will have this discussion.”

            Recognizing the stubborn note in his friend’s voice, Severus had to restrain himself from hexing the man. “I have no expectations of surviving this war, Lucius. What is the point of making plans for after the war?”

            “And what if you should survive? You can not have survived this long as a spy without being capable of making contingency plans!”

            “Fine! Should I survive this bloody war, I will take you up on your offer. Now may we get to the point of this _lovely_ visit?” _And you had better truly have another reason for coming here than just to get me to agree to start over with you in France after the bloody war!_

            “I have managed to acquire something you have been after for sometime now. I thought it best to bring it to you as soon as possible. I brought as much as I was able.” Lucius handed Severus a large vial.

            Looking at the vial and noting the viscosity and the color of the contents, Severus sent Lucius a sharp look. “This is what I think it is?” At Lucius’ nod, Severus looked at the vial again. _How did you managed to get venom from the Dark Lord’s pet, Lucius?_ “I should be able to work with this amount. Even so, did you have to risk coming here to bring me this?”

            “We will not be able to meet again for weeks. I did not think it would be of much use to you had I waited so long.”

            “What do you know?” _And why the hell don’t I know?_

            “Nothing of use. I overheard the Dark Lord saying he would not be calling another meeting for some time. He is probably working on another of his plots to kill the Potter brat.”

            “If so, I doubt he will ask you to be one of those involved. How many times now have you failed to kill Potter?”

            “Three. And it is harder to not kill that brat than you would believe. Especially without giving away my true loyalties.”

            “I assure you, I can believe it is difficult to restrain yourself from killing him. I have to deal with him far more often than you, remember?”

            “Indeed. Tell me, is the brat anything like either of his parents?”

            “Minimally. But each trait that he seems to have inherited from one or the other, he has managed to turn on its head. There is no mistaking he is not either his father or his mother.” Severus thought back to the fantasy he had been indulging in when Lucius arrived. _No, he is certainly not like either of his parents, no mistake about it._

            “Both a blessing and a curse, hm?”

            “All together a good thing. If it weren’t for this ‘Boy-Who-Lived’ nonsense, I would be able to just terrorize him as I would any other student I have been forced to deal with over the years.” Severus snorted.

            Lucius raised both eyebrows in surprise at this, but said nothing. Severus scowled at him.

            “Lucius. You need to _leave_.” _Before you get yourself killed! Continue to annoy me and I will even do it myself._ Severus narrowed his eyes as Lucius opened his mouth. Lucius simply smirked and shrugged before turning to leave.

            After Lucius left, Severus returned to his classroom to wait for Potter. A few minutes later, just as Severus decided on the task he would assign Potter for his detention, Potter burst through the door, panting. Enjoying the sight of a flushed and panting Potter far too much for his own comfort, Severus was grateful for his experience as a spy.

            “I see that tonight’s detention has done nothing for your habitual tardiness, Mr. Potter. Perhaps detention tomorrow as well will help you?” Severus raised an eyebrow, expecting Potter to point out that he was not yet late. Instead, the boy groaned and Severus felt his cock harden at the sound. “You will clean every work station thoroughly. Without a wand,” he managed to snap out before quickly turning to sit at his desk.

            He stared blankly at some first year essays as he tried to rid himself of his erection. He cock only hardened further when Potter groaned again as he turned to get the cleaning supplies. Severus glared at the boy’s back as he reached down to adjust himself. _If I thought the boy capable of it, I would think he was tormenting me on purpose._

**_Chapter 4: Friends and Enemies_ **

            Severus watched surreptitiously as Potter cleaned the work stations. He seemed to be working off some anger if the way he glared and scrubbed furiously at the stains was any indication. Severus turned his attention back to his list. He had never encountered a snake like Nagini and he was not entirely certain which ingredients would be necessary to produce the antivenin.

            As he concentrated on his task, he momentarily forgot he was not alone and impatiently pushed his hair back out of his face. He frowned as he read over what he had written. After several minutes, Severus heard a noise. Looking up, he saw Potter looking in his direction, smiling. Again, the smile was more open that any Potter had sent in his direction in the past.

            Feeling his body again react to that smile, Severus forced a sneer to his face. “Finished, Mr. Potter? I’ll just have to find something more challenging for you tomorrow. Wouldn’t do to have the hero of the wizarding world get bored, now would it?” Severus enjoyed the flush that his comments brought to Potter’s face. “Dismissed, Mr. Potter.”

            As the boy turned to leave, Severus found his eyes drifting over Potter’s body. His eyes had just returned to a more appropriate level when Potter glance back. Thankfully, Severus had managed to return the sneer to his face before the boy noticed his attention.

**_Chapter 5: Plans_ **

            Severus wandered around the classroom, checking on the work of each student. He forced himself not to keep looking in Potter’s direction. The few glimpses he had allowed himself showed the boy was clearly distracted, but the intense look on the boy’s face was distracting Severus. Finally, Severus found himself standing behind Potter.

            Leaning close and looking over the boy’s shoulder he saw, as he had suspected, something nowhere near what should be in the boy’s cauldron. “What is that, Mr. Potter?” As he had been watching closely, he noticed the little jumped the boy gave. When he looked down into his cauldron, Severus couldn’t stop himself from admiring the line of his neck. _His skin would show marks wonderfully._ Severus pulled himself back from thoughts of marking that skin as the boy squinted at the blackboard in the front of the room.

            “It’s, uh…” _The boy can’t even remember the potion his class is working on! Why would I have to be fixated on someone like him?!_

            “I think not, Mr. Potter. If you were working on the same potion as the rest of the class, the mixture would be dark blue with lavender steam.” Severus flicked his wand and vanished the disaster in progress. “No points for today’s lesson, Potter, and five points from Gryffindor for not paying attention.” Severus turned away, determined not to continue with this strange attraction he seemed to be developing for Potter.


	2. Part 2

**_Chapter 9: Explanations_ **

            As Severus sat down to dinner at the Head Table, he found himself looking for Potter. Severus had overheard two of his students in one of his classes earlier in the day discussing the torrid affair Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy were engaged in. Severus suppressed his snort. He was well aware of the hostility and rivalry between the two.

            When Severus noticed the youngest Weasley boy and the Granger girl come into the Great Hall without Potter, Severus nearly raised his brows in surprise. As he spotted Potter entering the Great Hall moments later, laughing with the Weasley girl he felt his suspicions were confirmed. He frowned at the pang of disappointment. _Why would I care who Potter is dating? It certainly does not matter to me!_ Severus ignored the small voice in the back of his mind that whispered he cared because he had been hoping Potter was gay. He had gotten very good at ignoring that little voice over the years, though it was quite persistent.

**_Chapter 10: Suspicions_ **

            The last class before exams for NEWT-level Potions, Severus noticed a particular tension between Potter and Weasley. He watched as, for the first time that Severus could remember, Potter actually seemed to pay attention to his potion. Weasley on the other hand seemed to spend most of his time glaring at Draco.

            As Severus watched, Draco glanced in Potter’s direction. Catching Potter’s eye, Draco raised an eyebrow and flicked a glance at Weasley. Potter just shrugged and Draco rolled his eyes and turned back to his potion. Severus narrowed his eyes at the exchange.

            Severus kept an eye on the two for the rest of the class. Soon, both Potter and Draco were finished with their potions and had their work stations cleaned up. He watched as the two had another silent exchange. Draco flicked a glance at Potter’s clean work station and raised an eyebrow. Potter just shrugged and then _grinned_ at Draco.

            Severus decided he had seen enough and stepped between them. “Have you decided this potion is beyond you, Mr. Potter?” Severus knew full well that Potter had actually managed to brew the potion correctly as he had watched him rather carefully.

            “No, Professor. I finished the potion.” _So I see, Potter. But where has this new found dedication to Potions come from?_

            Severus raised his eyebrow at the boy. “Is that so, Mr. Potter? Then you won’t mind if I check it right now?”

            “Not at all. Professor.” Severus glared at the boy. _So, perhaps the rumors are not so false after all._

            Severus turned around and made a show of testing Potter’s potion. _So, I wonder if Miss Weasley knows of Mr. Potter’s preferences or if Potter is using her to deflect attention from his relationship with Draco._ Firmly ignoring the feeling that was suspiciously similar to jealousy at the thought of Harry with either of his fellow students, Severus turned back to Potter.

            “Well, Mr. Potter. It seems even you can manage to brew a potion correctly at least once.”

***********************************

            The last meal before Christmas break began, Severus focused firmly on his food and ignored all of his colleagues. The last two weeks he had been catching himself watching Potter far too often. He found himself feeling rather glad at all the attention Potter seemed to be getting over his relationship with Draco.

            Severus scowled at his food. While he had no problems with his rather vindictive nature, he was annoyed with himself for feeling like that when he had no stake in the matter. Severus was distracted from his considerations when Draco shouted, “NO I AM NOT DATING HARRY _BLOODY_ POTTER, YOU STUPID COW!”

            _Is that so?_ Severus ignored the hex Draco performed on the next girl to confront him. Severus instead found himself gazing at Potter, wondering what exactly was going on. He knew Draco well enough to realize there was some truth to his statement. Suddenly, Potter looked up at Severus. A strange expression crossed the boy’s face before he turned away. _And what exactly was that about, Potter?_

**_Chapter 11: Memories_ **

            Severus watched as Potter came down stairs and stuck his head into the library of Grimmauld Place. He felt his eyes drift down over Potter’s form as the boy leaned over slightly. Suddenly the boy turned around and nearly walked into Severus.

            Trying to hide his arousal, Severus fell back on the usual animosity between them. “Sneaking around again, Potter?”

            “Can someone even sneak around their own house?”

            Severus felt a flare of appreciation for the quick rejoinder. Suddenly he couldn’t stand not knowing. He narrowed his eyes at Harry and asked, “What have you been up to, Potter? Don’t think I haven’t noticed something going on between you and Mr. Malfoy.”

            “Come on, Snape. You should know better than to listen to school gossip.” He made to move past Severus, but Severus _had_ to know.

            Refusing to look too closely at his motivations, Severus quickly stepped in front of Potter and cast _legilimens_ on him. He felt himself being pulled into the boy’s memory.

            Severus found himself in the Headmaster’s office. He saw Potter sit across from Albus. As he was inside Potter’s memory he knew this scene took place two days before the students left for Christmas break and Potter was excited about spending the break with the Weasleys.

            “What’s this about, Headmaster?”

            “Lemon drop, Harry?’

            “No, thank you.” _Wise choice, Potter. I’ve always wondered if there wasn’t more than just candy in those blasted things._

            “I’m sorry, Harry, but you will not be able to go to the Weasleys’ home directly after school lets out for Christmas.”

            “What? Why not?” _Probably because the manipulative old man has plans for you, Potter. Surely you have known him long enough to know this by now._

            “I can not tell you that right now, Harry. I will say it is related to the war. I suspect you and I will have a task to complete.”

            “I see.” ( ** _No, I don’t see_**.) “Why can’t I go to the Burrow until you need me?”

            “I’m afraid I need to keep this task completely secret. I don’t want anyone to know when we leave or how long we are gone. You may visit the Weasleys’ on Christmas, of course.” Dumbledore reached over and took a lemon drop and popped it into his mouth. ( ** _You mean you want to keep an eye on me!_** )

            Severus raised an eyebrow. _Indeed he does, Potter_.

            “I know this is distressing, Harry. I hope that you can understand this is necessary.” _You mean, it is convenient for you, old man. It is what will best suit your purposes_. Severus snorted. He had been in that position too many times to not recognize the reassurances.

            “I understand, Headmaster.” ( ** _Oh, choke on your damned lemon drop, you twinkly-eyed bastard!_** )

            Suddenly, Severus was once again standing in the hallway facing Harry. He stared at the boy for a moment in shock before he felt the laughter build up inside him. He did his best to fight it back, but soon he lost control and burst out laughing. He laughed so hard, he was struggling to catch his breath. Finally, his laughter died down.

            Once his laughter died down, Severus’ reason for the attempt to see into the boy’s mind came back to him. Before he could try again, Tonks came around the corner and dragged the boy off to the kitchen for lunch. Severus figured he would have plenty of chances to try again.

            He chuckled to himself as he remembered Potter’s memory. _How many times have I thought the exact same thing? Perhaps Potter is not quite the clueless Gryffindor after all._

**_Chapter 12: Horcruxes_ **

            More than a week into Christmas break, Severus found himself in the Headmaster’s office. As he sat there and waited for Albus to get to the point of this little visit, he stifled a laugh at the memory of Potter’s memory. He had found himself chuckling at the most random times at the memory.

            “Severus, I will need you to come to Grimmauld Place with me this afternoon. I will be picking up Harry and I want you to join us. You will need to hear what I have to tell him.”

            This time it was a sigh Severus stifled. “Of course, Albus.”

            “This may seem unusual, but I need you to be prepared to do a Side-Along Apparition with me. Harry as well.”

            Severus raised an eyebrow. “Is that really necessary? I am more than capable of Apparating my self.”

            “In this case, it is quite necessary.”

            “Very well, then.”

************************************

            As Severus, Harry and Albus arrived in the Chamber of Secrets, Severus was as surprised as Harry, though he hid it.

            Severus listened to the discuss on the horcruxes. He did not say anything until Albus mentioned a second prophecy.

            “What do you mean there is a second prophecy?” _And why didn’t you tell me anything about it you annoying old man?!_

            Severus clenched his jaw to stop himself from shouting at the Headmaster as the old man refused to say anything more about the prophecy, beyond that it existed. He came quite close to hexing the old man when he gave vague excuses for not sharing the details of the prophecy before turning back to the discussion on horcruxes.

            Severus just listened in resignation as Albus added aiding Potter in his search for the creation sites and sacrifice items to his seemingly unending list of responsibilities. As they began to head to the back of the Chamber, Harry surprised Severus by taking note of that.

            “Headmaster, doesn’t Snape- _Professor_ Snape-have enough to do as it is? I mean, he’s supposed to help me with this in addition to teaching and spying?” Severus looked at Harry in surprise. He never would have thought it would occur to the younger man just how many burdens he carried.

            “It is unfortunate that I must burden Severus so heavily. I’m afraid there is simply no one else I can trust and with the necessary knowledge to help you. I do hope you know how much your actions are appreciated, Severus.”

            Severus stopped walking to stare at the back of the old wizard. He noticed Potter had also stopped and seemed equally stunned. After a moment, he moved to follow, but he couldn’t help but think there was a perfect comment for what he was feeling at that moment. “Lemon drop, Mr. Potter. Lemon drop.”

**_Chapter 15: Cheating_ **

            As Severus finished grading the exams for his NEWT-level Potions class, he was shocked when he came to Harry’s exam. He went over the exam three times and still came up with the same score. Somehow a student who had barely managed to achieve an Exceeding Expectations in his first six years at Hogwarts had managed to get a perfect Outstanding score on his Potions exam.

            Severus frowned as he thought of the last Potions class before the break. Potter had managed to brew the potion correctly and it had been the most difficult potion the students had been assigned to date. Thinking back over the years, Severus began to suspect that Potter may have been capable of this level of work all along. He had simply found more important things to focus on, it seemed.

            Severus was furious. (He refused to recognize that his anger was disproportionate to the misdeed or that he was far angrier with Potter than he would be had it been any other student.) _Well, if the boy wants to simply coast along in my class for the past six years, he can pay for his laziness. Any other student and I would have suspected cheating._ Severus smirked. Yes, that was it.

*************************************

            The first class of NEWT-level Potions after the break, Severus was surprised at how industrious Potter seemed. He actually seemed to focus on the lecture and seemed to take adequate notes for once. Far from appeasing Severus, this further proof that Harry had put little effort into his Potions work further angered him.

            At the end of class, Severus stopped Harry as he packed up. “Mr. Potter.”

            “Yes, Professor?” Harry asked, not moving from his desk.

            “Would you have me continue to yell at you across the room or would you like to approach my desk?” Severus managed to suppress the malicious smirk he felt tugging at his lips. He could all but see the thought crossing Potter’s mind at his question.

            Harry walked to Severus’ desk. “Professor?”

            “I have some questions for you, Mr. Potter. I would like to know-What is it, Mr. Zabini?” Severus frowned as he noticed Blaise standing behind Potter.

            “I had some questions about today’s lecture, Professor.”

            _Damn, of course you do._ Severus tried to suppress his impatience. “Very well. Potter, come to my office during office hours next week. Ask your questions, Mr. Zabini.” Severus couldn’t resist giving Potter a glare as he left quickly.

            Severus turned to answer Blaise’s questions. He had answered several questions when he noticed Blaise’s attention drawn to the back of the room. He turned and saw Potter and Draco standing by the door…and Draco was blushing! Severus narrowed his eyes. He turned back to Blaise’s notes, but couldn’t resist one last look…and managed to catch Harry grinning at Draco before leaving.

            Severus again ignored the sharp prick of what he refused to recognize as jealousy. _Well, when we discuss his exam, I shall have to see if I can not get a more direct answer as to what is going on between those two._

***********************************

            Severus had to cancel his meeting with Potter when he was called to a Death Eater meeting. It was a blessedly brief meeting and, most amusingly, it was doting Bellatrix that was tortured during the meeting. Severus hid his shudder as the insane woman treated the torture like a sign of affection that the Dark Lord should take note of her.

            Severus managed to take a peek at the woman’s husband. He seemed excited by his wife’s screams. _God, what kind of sex life do those two have? Does he pretend to be the Dark Lord while they-?_ Severus repressed another shudder of disgust at his thoughts. _As if I really want to know._ Severus firmly shut off all thoughts that led him in the direction of thinking of the Dark Lord’s taste in sex and he refused to consider that the Lestranges, all _three_ of them, most likely cater to the Dark Lord’s…appetites at the same time.

            _Another reason I hate these bloody meetings._

*********************************

            The next week Severus was called to another Death Eater meeting. This time all three Lestranges were the focus of the Dark Lord’s ire. After the lengthier meeting, Severus managed to find some time to speak with Lucius.

            As they settled into chairs in the study in Malfoy Manor, they sipped brandy. “Tell me, Lucius. In this scheme of yours, you have just the two of us heading to France. What of Narcissa and Draco?”

            “Well, obviously Draco must stay here. The Malfoy name must continue. I have already produced a Malfoy heir. It is Draco’s turn to continue the line. Narcissa will join us later, of course. At first I want her to stay here and help Draco and put into place certain plans. I do not intend for us to be outcasts in our own country for forever, Severus.” Lucius sipped his drink. “I admit, however, that it may be several years before we return.”

            Severus shook his head. “As mad as you are for your wife, I find it difficult to believe you will leave her here all alone for any great length of time. Especially with the possessive streak you possess.”

            Lucius scowled. “I did not say Narcissa would be staying here very long.” A thought seemed to occur to him. “Tell me, Severus. Is your reluctance to leave because of an interest you have taken in someone? Tell me, there is someone you have your eye on.” Lucius smirked.

            Despite his best efforts, Severus thought of Harry. He took a sip of brandy and glared at Lucius. “Of course not.”

 Unfortunately, Lucius had known him too long to not have noticed the almost imperceptible pause. Lucius’ smirk melted away and was replaced by a look of surprise. Briefly. That look was quickly replaced with a wicked, gleeful expression. “Oh, now, this is quite interesting. Who is he, Severus?”

            “I do believe I said I was _not_ interested, Lucius.” Severus raised an eyebrow at his friend.

            Lucius just smirked. “Not interested in _who_ , Severus?”

            They bantered back in forth for nearly an hour, each determined to be the one to succeed in his aim. In the end, it was Narcissa’s arrival that saved Severus. Severus snorted as he let himself out and headed back to Hogwarts.

            The man might be an annoying, arrogant prick, but he loved his wife. Severus knew of the rumors both circulated about various infidelities, but he also knew it was to keep the Dark Lord from identifying the weakness they had for one another. Lucius was fiercely possessive of his wife and had a serious jealous streak. Any man who thought to take an interest in Narcissa quickly found himself on the wrong end of some very serious curses.

Despite himself, Severus wondered if Draco had inherited his father’s possessive nature…and if Harry ever felt the effects of it.

**************************************

            The following week, Severus decided that that was exactly the case. He looked up to see Potter coming into the Great Hall for breakfast with the Weasley girl at his side…as he had been doing for more than a week now. Suddenly, Potter was hit with a hex and had to go to the infirmary.

            Glancing over at the Slytherin Table, Severus caught Draco glaring at the Weasley girl as she followed.

            Severus heard of three more incidents over the next two days. _Yes, it would seem Draco has indeed inherited his father’s possessive nature. Though, I would think the Weasley girl would be catching a hex or two as well…_

*************************************

            NEWT-level Potions class later that week, Severus had expected more hexing. However, he noticed Draco and Blaise whispering intensely during class and assumed Draco’s classmate was trying to keep him out of trouble.

            Again, Harry managed to produce a correctly brewed potion, renewing Severus’ anger over Harry’s work in years past. After checking Potter’s potion, Severus dismissed the class. He stopped the younger man as he turned to leave. “Mr. Potter, I would like a word with you.”

            Severus watched as the younger man reluctantly turned. “Yes, Professor?”

            Severus waited until they were alone. “I have found some irregularities with your Potions’ exam, Mr. Potter. I expect you to report to my office during my office hours this week, prepared to take the exam again.”

            Severus appreciated the stunned look his statement produced. “What?! What kind of irregularities?”

            “Your grade, Mr. Potter. I have found your work on your exam to be incompatible with the level of skill you have demonstrated up to this point.” _And we would not be having this discussion if you had simply put forth effort in my class prior to this._

            “You mean you think I cheated and you want me to take the exam again, alone, while you watch, to make certain I don’t do it again. At which point you feel you will be able to give me a lower grade, which is what you feel I deserve.”

            Severus pushed away the images the phrase ‘while you watch’ produced. He raised an eyebrow at Harry. “Exactly, Mr. Potter.” _At least, should any one ask, that is the reason._

            Potter stared at him for a moment. “Of course, if you had any proof you would have just failed me.”

            “Perhaps you can save us the trouble of meeting later and simply confess.”

            “As the only thing there is to confess is that I have actually bothered to pay attention in class and study for Potions, I think you would be sorely disappointed. Out of curiosity, what grade do you feel I don’t deserve and are determined to keep me from?”

            Severus gritted his teeth. _As that is actually exactly what I have suspected, no I don’t believe I shall be disappointed._ “I shall let you know once you have taken the exam once again, Mr. Potter.”

            The insolent brat had the audacity to _grin_ at him. “I made an O, didn’t I? You now, Professor, given my work in class recently, you could just give me that grade in clear conscience.”

            _Perhaps you would like to explain why you have not been displaying a similar level of skill in previous years, first!_ Before Severus could express his extreme displeasure, the students from his next class began to file in. “I will see you in my office, Mr. Potter.”


	3. Part 3

**_Chapter 16: Understandings?_ **

            Lunch after NEWT-level Potions, Severus had the pleasure of watching Harry study Potions at the Gryffindor Table. He finally, reluctantly, acknowledged the perverse pleasure he found in seeing Potter focus so intently on _his_ subject. He looked forward to seeing Potter spend a great deal of time on it as well.

*********************************

            Severus was right. Potter spent nearly every spare moment, as far as Severus could tell, studying for his second exam. Severus managed, barely, to hide his satisfaction when Minerva came to him and told him she had caught Potter studying _Potions_ in her class. He was less pleased when she invited herself to the administration of the second exam, especially when he had to admit that Potter’s recent work had been of a level that it was possible the exam grade was correct.

            Of course, Severus didn’t really believe Potter had cheated, but he was not going to admit that. He had plans for Potter.

            By the time Minerva had arrived, Severus had set up a desk in the center of his office. He did not bother getting out ink, quill and parchment. After Potter’s cheeky admittance that he had simply not been putting any effort into his Potions work, and considering how hard Severus knew he had been studying, Severus decided that he would administer an oral exam.

            Potter arrived too soon after Minerva for her to question the lack of the items. As soon as Potter had sat down, Severus said, “Mr. Potter, I had intended to make you take a second written exam using only the parchment, ink and quill I provided. However, after discussing the issue with Professor McGonagall, I have decided that in light of your recent improvement in class” Severus gritted his teeth as he spoke those words, furious all over again at Potter’s lack of effort, “that your written exam may, in fact, have reflected your actual skill level. Then I remembered our discussion after class.” Severus smiled. “If you are so confident of your skills, Mr. Potter, then perhaps you will be capable of a similar level of performance on an oral exam.”

            Severus’ mind returned to his interrupted fantasy the night Lucius showed up at Hogwarts. Severus gave a mental shake of his head.

            “Mr. Potter?” Severus raised an eyebrow and smirked at the look on Potter’s face. He obviously had not been expecting to face an oral exam. _Focus, Severus!_ He noticed Minerva’s lips tighten. He knew she wanted to object, but he was well within his rights to chose to administer an oral exam.

            “Certainly, Professor.”

            “Then let us begin.”

            An hour later, Severus finally let Harry leave. _And do not think to slack off in my class again, Potter_.

**_Chapter 18: Revelations_ **

            Severus stood in his larger office and stripped out of his ruined robes. Frowning at his ruined shirt, he stripped down to his trousers. Looking at the soot covering him, he grimaced and fetched a large bowl, filled it with water and found a rag. Standing in his office cleaning himself up, he berated himself for his lack of attention.

            He could have let a student get hurt all because he was listening to the students’ gossip. He shook his head at himself. Why did he care that the Ravenclaws had seen Potter with the Weasley girl on Valentine’s Day? Or that Potter and the Weasley girl had spent the entire day together? Why was he putting so much effort into trying to figure out just who the younger man seemed to prefer?

            _It’s not like he would be interested even if he were gay! Even if he didn’t hate me, if he likes Draco, I’m probably not his type!_ Severus snorted in disgust. He could no longer deny his strong interest in Harry Potter. He didn’t have a chance with the younger man, but he still found himself trying to figure out Harry’s interest; even after the categories seemed to be narrowed down to two, neither of which Severus fit into.

            He was so focused on his musings that he almost missed the presence of the very person he was thinking about. As he pulled on a clean shirt, Severus heard a sound and looked up to see Harry Potter turning to leave his office.

            “Mr. Potter. What brings you to my office?”

            “Um, I, uh,” Harry said. The younger man seemed nervous about something.

            “Yes, Mr. Potter?”

            “I’ll just come back later.”

            As the younger man practically ran towards the door, Severus quickly grabbed his wand and used a spell to close the door before he could reach it. “Right now is fine, Mr. Potter.” _And perhaps I can finally get an answer to the question that has been annoying me._

            “Really, I can just come back. Later.” Severus quietly walked up behind Harry, who was refusing to turn around.

            “Did you think I had forgotten about you and Mr. Malfoy?” Severus enjoyed watching Potter jump. However, the younger man stubbornly refused to answer the question or turn around. “Mr. Potter?”

            Potter cleared his throat before answering. “Yes?”

            Severus stepped around him and cast _legilimens_ on him. Severus noticed he was not the only one shocked at Harry’s ability to use Occlumency to keep him out. After a moment Severus managed to speak. “Well, Mr. Potter. I see you managed to learn something from our lessons after all.”

            “Yes, you’re a great teacher. I really have to go now. I’m going to be late,” Potter said desperately.

            Severus was stunned at the words and simply stood there as Potter escaped. Only a few moments later, Severus managed to shake off his shock. Frowning, he followed after Potter. There was something going on and Severus was determined to find out what it was.

            Severus reached the last corner in time to hear Harry say, “Oh, my god, Draco!” He quickly looked around the corner and saw Potter and Draco embracing. Severus quickly turned and walked away, not wanting to see or hear any more. _Well, I guess I finally have my answer._ He refused to admit he felt anything even approaching disappointment at the sight and exclamation, much less any thing like…dejection. No, he felt nothing of the sort.

**_Chapter 19: Changes_ **

            The first NEWT-level Potions class after Severus’ discovery, he noticed that Potter seemed even more focused than usual on his work. Severus was surprised until he caught a look of _pride_ on Draco’s face. _So, that’s where the newfound interest in Potions came from_.

            Despite himself and, Severus suspected in part because of, his jealousy, Severus found himself staring at Harry, watching him closely. After all, he was careful to keep Draco from noticing and the Weasley boy was hardly going to notice. It was fortunate that Severus could repeat the lecture in his sleep as he found his mind wandering all too often to what Harry would look like naked and stretched out on his bed.

            By the end of class, Severus was only barely restraining himself from pouncing on the younger man.

*******************************

            That evening, Severus found himself invited to join the Headmaster for tea. Severus hated being invited for tea. It usually meant Albus was going to assign him some awful, horrendous task and thought he was making it all better by serving tea with the information.

            “Ah, Severus. Thank you for joining me. We have much to discuss this evening.” Albus beamed up at Severus and waved to the sofa. “Please, join me.”

            Severus sighed in resignation and sat.

******************************

            A few days later, Severus sighed in resignation again. He finished arranging everything for Potter’s visit that evening just as the younger man knocked on his office door. With one last look to make sure everything was in place, Severus said, “Come in, Mr. Potter.”

            _Damn Albus and his tea-makes-everything-better mentality._

**_Chapter 20: Tea_ **

            As Severus sat there discussing the details of their search for the creation sites, he admired the play of firelight against Harry’s hair. _I bet with his hair, he could have a bout of hot sex with his lover running hands through his hair and as long as he straightened his clothes, no one would really be able to tell. Hmm….or a man could run his hands through that hair while Harry’s on his knees and no one would probably be able to tell…_

            Severus returned his full attention to the conversation as Harry launched into a rant. “…Why can’t the bastard just do the world a favor and just get hit by a bus or something?!”

            Severus suppressed a snort of amusement at the thought of the Dark Lord being run over by a bus. Instead he raised an eyebrow and asked, “Are you quite finished?”

            “No, as far as I know Voldemort hasn’t had the decency to jump in front of any busses, so it looks like I still have to kill the bastard.” With that, Harry gave Severus a perfect Slytherin raised eyebrow look.

            The look, in connection with the words, caused Severus to choke on the tea he had just taken a sip of. He glared at the smirk Harry gave him as he summoned a handkerchief.

            Later, after more tea had been served and more plans and arrangements had been made, Harry sighed and said, “Tell me the next topic is something less complicated.”

            Severus couldn’t resist. “You would perhaps instead prefer to talk about what is going on between you and Mr. Malfoy?”

            “Still at it, huh? Why? And what about you? Do you particularly want to talk about your private life?”

            Severus just raised his eyebrow and said nothing, berating himself for even asking when he knew the answer.

**_Chapter 21: Shopping_ **

            The morning before the next NEWT-level Potions class, Severus was delayed when Albus decided they needed to talk immediately. The discussion was singularly unpleasant. By the time Albus finally let him go, Severus was practically mentally chanting _Lemon drop, lemon drop, **choke** on your damned **lemon drop** , LEMON DROP!_

            Extremely annoyed, Severus walked into his classroom late. As he walked in, he noticed Harry talking to Weasley. _Well, at least that part will be easy._ “Class has begun, Mr. Potter. Ten points from Gryffindor and detention this evening.” With that, Severus spelled the instructions on the blackboard and told the class to begin.

******************************

            That evening, Severus was still annoyed with the meddling old man. He set up for Potter’s visit and waited impatiently for the younger man to join him. He paced as he waited. When he heard Potter at the door he quickly turned and addressed the younger man.

            Despite Severus’ impatient greeting, Harry calmly sat and prepared a cup of tea for Severus, just the way he liked, before fixing himself a cup. Severus looked down at his tea, wondering how Harry had remembered how he liked his tea and why the other man had bothered. After a moment, he took a sip and proceeded to tell Harry about the insane idea that Albus had had.

            When he had finished, Harry stared at him, seemingly in shock. He had only a moment to feel smug before the younger man laughed and Severus realized Harry was amused by his fit of pique. _Find this situation amusing do you?_ “Well, I am glad you find our situation amusing, Mr. Potter. You do realize this means you will be spending the entire weekend shopping with me. And this will not warrant the use of the time-turner.”

            “You’re just refusing to use the time-turner in an attempt to make me dread this shopping trip as much as you are. Well, too bad. It won’t work. I didn’t really have anything important going on this weekend and I could definitely use some new clothes.” Severus glared at the impertinent brat. When he caught a glimpse of a grin before the younger man took a sip of tea, Severus decided he might have to hex the man. “You know, if it’s really about spending time with muggles, we may as well plan to make a day out of it. I mean, as much as I love the food here there’s a noticeable lack of certain muggle foods. Maybe we can find something good for lunch.”

            When Harry gave him an innocent look, Severus nearly choked on his tea. _As if I would buy that!_ “Potter-”

            “So, what excuse am I supposed to give for missing, well, the weekend? My friends will notice I’m gone.”

            “Tell them the truth.” Harry looked at him like he had lost his mind. Severus smirked. “You annoyed me and I am punishing you by making you spend the entire weekend with me.”

            _Though not necessarily pursuing activities I would like to spend the weekend pursuing._ Severus took a sip of tea and enjoyed a brief fantasy that he was able to keep Harry locked in his bedroom for the weekend rather than having to go _shopping_ in muggle London.

********************************

            Saturday morning, Severus stood in his office and watched as Harry took off the robes he had worn over his muggle clothes. In his mind, Severus stripped the rest of the clothes from the younger man’s body and pushed him down on the desk.

            Severus shook his head, angry with himself. He did not fantasize about other men’s lovers and he most certainly did not think about trying to gain their interest. Not from some Gryffindor-like sense of right and wrong, but Severus just didn’t share. And anyone who could be lured away from another man, Severus would never trust to remain faithful to him.

            Harry looked over at him and shook his head. “And you wonder why the Headmaster insisted on this trip.”

            Severus scowled. “And just what do you mean by that, Potter?”

            “Well, first of all you are going to have to address me by my first name while we are out. It will look very strange if you go around calling me ‘Potter.’ And just to warn you, this means I plan to call you by your first name too. Second, you can’t wear that. You are no where near old enough to wear something like that.” Harry wrinkled his nose. “Lose the vest, the tie and the coat.”

            Severus glared. _As if I needed another reason to rid myself of this interest in the brat! He’s barely half my age._ Severus removed the requested items. When he was done, Harry stepped close, unbuttoned a few of the buttons on his dress shirt and said, “There, much better.” Severus fought the urge to reach out and pull the younger man against him as Harry tormented him by standing close and taking his time adjusting Severus’ shirt collar.

            The young man stepped back and took a long moment to look Severus over. Finally he cleared his throat and asked, ““So, where are we going?”

            Severus held out the portkey. After a short discussion of funds and the manner in which they would bring their purchases back with them, they finally left.

            They arrived in London in an alleyway off a main street. Harry stumbled as they arrived and Severus grabbed him around the waist to keep him from falling. Severus enjoyed the feeling of having him in his arms, subtly pulling him just a bit closer.

            Harry asked a bit breathlessly, “So, where to first?”

            Severus reluctantly released him and quickly turned to the main street to hide his erection. “Whatever we come across first. I am unfamiliar with this part London.”

            “Sounds good.”

***********************************

            “Oh, I want to go there.” Harry pointed out a shop just up the street.

            Severus looked and suppressed a cringe. Three young men were coming out of the store in tight clothes. Just the thought of seeing Harry dressed similarly…no, absolutely not. Especially as Severus could very definitely not fully appreciate the clothing choices by being the one to remove them.

            “Potter-”

            “It’s Harry, remember?”

            “ _Harry_. I am not going in there.” Severus eyed the store warily.

            “Yes, you are. I want to get my clothes there. It’s not like we have to buy our clothes at the same store.” Harry rolled his eyes and grabbed Severus’ arm and Severus found all of his objections dying in his throat. Severus decided there was no harm in letting himself enjoy what seemed to be an instinctive need to cuddle as Harry pressed against him while dragging him in the direction of that bloody store.

            Once inside, Harry let go of Severus’ arm and moved off to browse. Severus moved in the opposite direction. He hardly needed any more fuel for his fantasies. He did, however, keep an eye on Harry.

            He watched the store clerk, a young man near Harry’s age approach Harry. Harry turned and the two began talking. Severus scowled as the store clerk very obviously looked Harry over. His scowled deepened as Harry blushed and the store clerk smiled. When whatever the clerk said made Harry blushed brighter, Severus wondered if he could get away with a curse.

            He saw the two look in his direction and watched Harry sigh in resignation. The clerk seemed to ask Harry something, to which he nodded. Then the clerk winked and began dragging Harry off to the changing rooms. Severus stormed over to intercept them.

            If they thought they were going to get some alone time in the changing rooms, they could think again. Severus might not share, but if Harry was going to be cheating on Draco, he could damned well do it with Severus or not at all. Severus reached the entrance to the changing rooms at the same time as the two younger men.

            Before Severus could say anything, the clerk addressed him. “There you are. Perfect. You are going to want to wait here for him. A second opinion is always needed when buying clothes.” He turned and shoved a large pile of clothes into Harry’s arms and said, “Here, let me just unlock a changing room for you.”

            Severus glared at the clerk. _Follow him into that changing room at your own risk, Muggle._ He just managed not to draw his wand. As he watched the clerk lean close and whisper into Harry’s ear and saw Harry grin in return, he slid his hand to where his wand was hidden. Fortunately for the muggle, he turned and left Harry to change alone.

            Severus was shocked when the younger man returned from the dressing room dressed in one of the outfit’s the clerk had chosen. The clothes were even tighter than those on the three men who had been leaving as Severus and Harry approached the store. The clothes molded to Harry’s fit body like another layer of skin. Harry slowly turned in a full circle, allowing Severus to see the outfit, and his body, from every angle.

            Harry turned to him and asked, “What do you think?”

            _What do I think? I think if it weren’t for the fact that Lucius is my friend and that Draco is his son, I would be doing everything it took to get you into my bedroom when we get back…where I would enjoy tearing those clothes off of you before thoroughly enjoying the body they are showcasing._

            Noticing the younger man waiting for his response, Severus quickly put his mask into place and said, “They don’t fit.”

            “Yes they do.” Harry frowned down at the clothes he was wearing. The simple faded blue jeans clung to his body and showcased his long legs. The tight black t-shirt with the dark green abstract pattern showed off Harry’s nicely toned body. Between Quidditch, fighting and training to fight Voldemort, Harry had a nice body and these clothes showed it off.

            Severus briefly considered his chances, slim to getting himself hexed for even thinking of it, of convincing the younger man to let Severus join him in the dressing room. “The shirt doesn’t even come all the way down to your waist!”

            “Yes it does. It just rises a bit when I move. This is the way these clothes are supposed to look. Don’t you like them?”

            “You are the one who has to wear them.” As Severus looked at the innocent expression on Harry’s face, he wondered just how far the physical side of the relationship had gone between Draco and Harry. He knew that if the two hadn’t gone to bed together yet, one look at these clothes and Draco would find a way into Harry’s bed within the day.

            The next several hours were torture for Severus. He thought that perhaps Harry could give the Dark Lord lessons in tormenting people. One outfit in particular brought Severus to the edge of his control. Black leather pants so tight they look painted on, a long sleeved, deep green silk shirt that brought out the color of Harry’s eyes…it was only his years of working as a spy that kept him from taking Harry right there on the floor, fuck making it back to the dressing room.

            Finally, Harry seemed to be finished with tormenting his professor and they took the clothes to the counter. Severus again came close to hexing the muggle when he grinned at Harry as Severus paid for the clothes.

            After they stepped into an alleyway to put the clothes into the messenger bag Harry was carrying, Harry said, “I’m starving. How about we get lunch before we get your clothes?”


	4. Part 4

**_Chapter 22: Lunch_ **

            “Oh, god. That’s exactly what I want. It’s been _years_ ,” Harry moaned.

            Severus looked in the direction Harry was looking in and spotted the establishment that had caught the younger man’s eye. The majority of the people entering and exiting were around Harry’s age… _couples_ around Harry’s age. Severus scowled. “Potter-”

            Harry stopped and turned on Severus. He leaned close and hissed at him, “You can’t keep calling me ‘Potter’! It looks _strange_. You are going to draw unwanted attention to us. From here on, when we are not around people you need to convince you are a Dark Lord-supporting, muggle-hating, student-torturing prick you are going to call me ‘Harry.’ I refuse to answer to anything else.” With that, Harry gave him one last glare and then turned back to the eatery he had chosen.

            Severus reached out and grabbed Harry’s arm, turning Harry back around to face him. “ _Harry_. I am not going in there,” he gritted out through his teeth.

            Harry looked at him a moment and then said, “Look, we have already agreed we are going to come back tomorrow to finish shopping. It will probably be another all day affair, so why don’t you let me pick lunch today and you can pick tomorrow? After all, we are already here and I’m starving.”

            Severus looked at the younger man in silence. It was a reasonable suggestion, but Severus didn’t want to admit it. Harry rolled his eyes and grabbed Severus’ arm again and dragged him into the building. Again, he seemed to cuddle without even realizing it, and again Severus decided there was no harm in enjoying the contact.

            As they entered the building, Severus looked around, curious despite himself. Seeing more couples, nearly all around Harry’s age or at most a few years older, Severus glared. He had just turned his attention to a hideous plant that looked, yes, it was, indeed, fake, when Harry pressed up against him.

            Looking down at Harry, Severus followed his gaze to a man standing in line in front of him. He was looking at the two of them with a mixture of hatred and disgust on his face. Severus automatically reacted with one of his best glares. The man paled and turned back around. He kept darting fearful looks over his shoulder at Severus after that.

            Harry leaned close to whisper, “A little more and I think you could have made him cry.” He smiled up at Severus. Severus ignored the pleasant feeling that flashed through his chest and continued to enjoy Harry’s cuddling.

            They finally reached the front of the line and made their selections. After only a brief wait they had their food and were sitting at a table. Severus watched Harry take a bite and then moan. Severus’ entire body tightened at the sound. Seeing the look of pleasure on Harry’s face as he closed his eyes in apparent ecstasy, Severus gripped the edge of the table as his cock grew rock hard.

            “So good.” Harry took a second bite before he noticed Severus was not eating. “Oh, come on. Give it a try. It’s good, I promise.”

            _I sincerely doubt it is quite as good as you have made it out to be._ Severus took a bite. It was messy, but actually rather tasty. “It’s not completely awful,” he said before taking a second bite.

            They ate for a few moments in silence. Severus’ mind drifted back to the store clerk. He wondered what Draco would say about that little flirtation, especially from how possessive he had seemed. Without looking up, he said, “That sales clerk was quite…friendly.” He took another bite of pizza.

                        “Yes, he was.” Harry smirked and then continued, “He thought I was cute and tried to get my number. Too bad he’s a muggle, he was pretty cute himself.” _Well, at least that answers one question. Whatever his feelings on women, Harry doesn’t seem to mind the thought of being with men._

            Severus looked up and raised an eyebrow. “What would Mr. Malfoy say?”

            “Draco?” Harry seemed confused by the question. “What does he have to do with anything?”

            “You don’t think he would care if his boyfriend were flirting with someone else?” Severus was surprised by the lack of concern Harry was showing.

            Harry snorted. “Hell yes, he’d care. He’d hex the poor guy being flirted with. Draco’s got one serious possessive streak. But what-?” His eyes widened. “Wait. You think-you think me and…?” Harry shook his head. “I thought I warned you about listening to school gossip. We are most certainly not dating.”

            “Oh? Then what exactly is going on between you two?” _And what exactly was it that I saw if you two are not together?_

            “You really want to know? Fine. We study together.”

            “You _study_?” _And where, exactly, in your studying does embracing your study partner come in?_

            “I choose to take that remark to be an expression of shock at my choice of study partner and not at the fact that I study.” Harry glared.

            “Certainly. That is what I meant.” Severus went back to eating. It seemed that the situation was not as clear as he had thought. Unfortunately, Severus now found himself right back where he was several weeks ago. Although he now knew Harry had some interest in men, Harry could just as easily still be interested in women. Was Harry seeing the Weasley girl, then? And what _was_ going on between him and Draco?

***********************************

            After lunch, Severus found a store to buy his clothes from. Deciding to simply continue in the style Harry had suggested that morning, Severus found several items of clothing quickly. He also chose a few nice suits he noticed a few of the men near his age wearing.

            It occurred to him that Harry would need some formal clothes as well. Albus had been very insistent on them both acquiring a _full_ wardrobe. Knowing that meddling old man, Severus suspected that if they didn’t get all of the items he deemed necessary, Severus would most likely be faced with another shopping trip.

            Harry frowned. “I guess you’re right. I suppose I’ll look around and find something here.” He brightened. “That means we will have to spend a little time finding you some jeans and t-shirts tomorrow.”

            Severus glared. _Not even the Dark Lord could get me into clothes as tight as those you chose today, Potter!_ He turned and moved off to finish finding his clothes.

            As soon as he was finished, he looked around for Harry. He scowled when he found him. He was holding the hand of a man near Severus age…who was giving Harry a flirty smile.

            Severus walked over. “It seems I can’t leave you alone for five minutes, _Harry_ , before you are off flirting with someone.”

            “Now, Severus, there’s no reason to get mad. You weren’t around and Alan here noticed I was looking a little lost…” Harry pulled his hand from the stranger’s grasp and grabbed Severus’ arm and snuggled close.

            The stranger smiled. “You should keep a closer eye on him. As cute as he is, if you’re not careful someone may just come along and steal him away from you.” He gave Harry a warm smile and turned and left.

            “ ** _Harry_** -” Severus said through gritted teeth.

            “Is it some kind of sign or something? One that says shopping alone for shirts means you’re gay and single? I don’t think I’m ever going to go shopping for shirts alone again.” Harry shook his head. Harry was so focused on what just happened he didn’t even notice he hadn’t let go of Severus’ arm.

            “You don’t think it’s the flirting that makes them think you are single?” Severus asked sarcastically. He didn’t mention Harry’s hold on his arm.

            “I didn’t flirt with him!” Harry said indignantly. “Yes, I flirted a bit with Ethan, but only after I made it clear I was just playing, that I wasn’t serious. I hadn’t even said more than two sentences to Alan! And one was just to tell him my name!”

            Severus shook his head as he considered Harry’s words: **‘I was just playing…I wasn’t serious.’** _It that what Harry was doing, then? Looking for a fling before settling into wedded bliss with the Weasley girl? Perhaps just getting his taste for men out of his system?_ “I have already chosen everything I need from here. If you are finished, we can head back to Hogwarts.”

            Severus was too distracted to notice that the younger man still held his arm.

***********************************

            Standing in Severus’ office taking all of the clothes from the messenger bag, Harry frowned. “What am I going to do with all of these clothes? It’s not like I can just keep them in the dorm.”

            Severus frowned. “I suppose you can keep them in my quarters,” he said reluctantly. “It would probably be best if you didn’t change into muggle clothes until we are locked into my quarters, anyway. You were lucky that no one noticed your clothes this morning. You’ll be even luckier if you make it back to your dorm without anyone noticing.” He turned back to sorting their clothes.

            Once his back was to Harry, Severus smirked. _And that way I’ll be the only one to see you in those clothes…_

**_Chapter 23: Surprises_ **

            Sunday morning, Severus let Harry into his private quarters. Very few people had ever been in Severus’ private quarters at Hogwarts. He noticed the younger man’s surprise as he stopped in the door way to look around.

            “This is very nice,” Harry said, trying to, and not succeeding completely in, keeping his surprise from his voice.

            Severus turned away to hide his smirk. Heading for his bedroom, he said over his shoulder, “Your clothes are stored in my armoire. It was the only place it made sense to keep them.” 

            Severus opened his bedroom door and walked in, leaning against the wall next to his bed as Harry stood in the doorway and looked around. He was obviously even more surprised by Severus’ bedroom than the rest of his private quarters. After several long minutes, Harry turned to Severus and said, “This is very nice,” this time completely failing at keeping the surprise from his voice.

            Severus snorted. “I have had to deal with the Dark Lord for most of my life. Between that and the rain of England, I’m damned sick of the dark and dreary.” He walked over and opened his armoire. “Your clothes are on the left side when you walk in. There are drawers in the center of the row for items you might store in a dresser. You may change in the bathroom.”

            Rather than turning to find clothes, Harry made a slow, thorough and very obvious appraisal of Severus. When he realized he had been caught, he gave Severus a smile part shy interest and part invitation. Severus quickly turned from the tempting sight. _You play a dangerous game by setting your sights on **me**. I am no one’s fling, Potter._ While Severus had, of course, had a not insignificant number of brief affairs in his life (among actual relationships), he held a certain amount of disdain for those men who hid their interest in other men behind wives they didn’t want, who indulged in secret flings with other men while playing entirely straight in public.

            And given the intensity of his interest in Harry, Severus knew he would not be satisfied with a short little affair. He knew himself well enough to know that it was not merely a passing interest. He refused to examine more closely what, exactly, it was, but he knew it was not a transient obsession. “Hurry up and pick out your clothes, Potter.”

            Hearing complete silence behind him, not even the sound of movement, Severus turned back to see Harry standing with his arms crossed over his chest. “I thought I told you to call me Harry when there’s no one around you have to impress.”

            “ _Harry_ , will you hurry up so we may leave?”

            Harry chose to wear the first outfit he had tried on and showed off to Severus. He changed quickly and they were on their way.

****************************************

            The second day of shopping went much like the first. Severus bought some jeans and t-shirts and then they went shopping for shoes. While looking for a store to buy the next set of items on the list Albus had given Severus, Harry noticed a large bookstore.

            Harry stopped and looked at it considering. “You know, it couldn’t hurt to just look…maybe buy one or two books…”

            Severus eyed the store longingly. Some of his favorite books were written by muggles. And he could always find more room for books and really, when would he get a better chance to buy muggle books? In the past he had always had to sneak off to find second hand stores, not having much chance to visit stores like this one. “You’re right. It really couldn’t hurt anything.”

            Once inside, they split up. As Severus had always found it distracting to shop for books with another person, he was relieved when Harry seemed to want to shop on his own as well.

***************************************

            After leaving the bookstore, the two managed to find a store where they purchased the rest of the items the Headmaster had charged them with acquiring. By the time they were done, both were famished.

            “This way, Harry. I saw the perfect restaurant down a side street.”

            When they drew near the restaurant Severus had in mind it was Harry’s turn to protest. “You can’t be serious!”

            “I am quite serious. It was also your idea to let me chose where we eat lunch today. I had to try your pizza. You can give this a try.” As Harry had done to him the day before, Severus grabbed Harry’s arm and dragged him inside.

            Once inside they were seated next to a window with a nice view of a garden kept behind the restaurant (kept exactly for providing the customers with a nice view). Harry let Severus order. 

            Their order arrived and, after a moment of Severus instructing him on how to use chopsticks, Harry tried his first bite of sushi. After swallowing his first bite, he said, “It’s not completely awful.” He grinned at Severus.

            Severus just smirked and continued to coax Harry to try different types of sushi. Altogether, it was an extremely pleasant lunch. Severus enjoyed sharing where he had acquired his taste for sushi. It was the first, and the last, time the Headmaster thought to try to hide his meeting with Severus by meeting in a muggle restaurant. Severus had actually enjoyed the food and for once hadn’t minded the Headmaster’s enthusiasm when the man had had the waiter demonstrate the use of chopsticks and explain about the different types of sushi. The Headmaster, for his part, had taken one bite and then decided he wasn’t very hungry at all. Harry laughed at Severus’ description of the way the Headmaster had turned a little green.

            The two did everything they could to draw out the meal. They even sat for a while after both were finished eating to continue to talk. Eventually, they could find no more excuses to linger and left the restaurant. Not being able to come up with any more reasons to stay in London, either, they reluctantly headed back to Hogwarts.

**_Chapter 24: Time_ **

            The next month was extremely busy for Severus. In addition to his teaching duties and his work in supplying the infirmary with potions, he was called to three Death Eater meetings.

            It seemed the Dark Lord was not satisfied with his follower’s efforts. At each meeting, a particular member was singled out for their supposed lack of effort. The result was more deaths and disappearances caused by the Death Eaters.

            After the third meeting, Severus again found himself in the study at Malfoy Manor. Again, he and Lucius sat and sipped brandy. Severus waited, knowing his friend had not forgotten their last private discussion.

            “Well, Severus. Are you prepared to tell me now?” Lucius asked.

            “Tell you what, exactly, Lucius?”

            “The name of the person you have set your sights on. I admit, I have tried to figure out who it might be and have only gotten more curious. The only places you ever go are Hogwarts and Death Eater meetings. Having ruled out all of the Dark Lord’s followers, I am left with people from Hogwarts to work through.”

            Severus remained quiet and sipped his brandy. That had never deterred Lucius before and it did not work this time either. Lucius watched Severus closely as he continued.

            “Well, obviously I could rule out all of the women, but that still left quite a few people. Dumbledore and the other professors were also quickly ruled out, unless you have taken an interest in that new DADA teacher?”

            Severus couldn’t stop the look of disdain from crossing his face. This year it was an ex-Auror, a close friend of Shacklebolt, who held the position. The old man was nearly as bad as Alastor Moody. Lucius noted the look and nodded.

            “I thought not. Have you been able to get away from Hogwarts without the excuse of these meetings then? I seemed to have ruled out everyone you come into contact with…except students.” Severus tried to keep his mask in place while he swore silently. Again, Lucius had known him too long for Severus to cover his reaction. Lucius’ eyebrows rose in surprise. “Really, Severus? A student? I do hope it is at least a seventh year student. Despite all of the crimes we have committed in our time with the Dark Lord, I have never known you to take an interest in children.”

            Severus glared at Lucius. “I have no interests in children, as well you know,” he said in disgust.

            Lucius smirked. “So, it is a student of Hogwarts that is of age. That certainly narrows it down significantly. Ah, now let’s see…”

            Severus stood. “Good evening, Lucius.” Severus left quickly, cursing the bastard he considered his friend. _It would be just my luck that he figures it out. I would have to hex him to get him to stop laughing._

**********************************

            The bright spot of this time turned out to be the evenings Severus spent with Harry. In order to keep others from becoming suspicious, Severus gave him detention every other week. They would have tea and talk quietly. Severus was surprised to find that they were able to converse on many topics of mutual interest.

*********************************

            One evening at dinner, Albus instructed him to join the Headmaster and Harry in his office after dinner. Severus was surprised the meeting had not happened sooner, with the way the war was going. He quickly walked up to the Headmaster’s office after dinner and sat in his usual chair after being commanded to enter. _Well, at least he is not serving tea._

            “Lemon drop, Severus? Harry?”

            Severus shook his head. “No, thank you, Albus. Although I do suspect this is going to be one of those conversations.”

            Harry choked back his laugh at this and managed to get out, “No, thank you, Headmaster.”

            Dumbledore looked back and forth between them, but apparently decided not to ask. “Well, my boys, I’m sure you are both eager to find out what I have learned about the creation sites. I would have discussed this with you sooner, but some other business delayed me.” He graced Harry with a benevolent smile. “It seems the committee has already begun selecting and screening some candidates for you, Harry, my boy.”

            Severus tried to keep a tight rein on his anger and his not-jealousy. “I believe, Albus, that the Dark Lord’s destruction is a bit more of an urgent matter than Potter’s potential bedmates!” he said sharply.

            “Of course, Severus, of course. Well, you should certainly be pleased with my news then. I have discovered the location of two creation sites. Both are in buildings currently occupied by muggles, but they are businesses, so you should be able to gain access fairly easily. By the way, how was the shopping trip? Did you enjoy London?”

            _I wonder if I can find a hex to get his lemon drops to attack him. I am fairly certain I could create a spell for it if it doesn’t exist._

            Harry smiled brightly. “It was great. Professor Snape discovered the most wonderful restaurant. You should have seen it, Headmaster. The entire back wall was made of windows so the customers could see the garden in the back of the building. And the food was excellent! You really should try it some time.”

            Severus snorted. _Perhaps he would have made a decent Slytherin. I am quite certain he has not forgotten my description of the last time Albus tried sushi, no matter what that innocent expression says._

            “Really, Harry? That’s wonderful.”

            “I must agree, Albus,” Severus said smoothly. “It was a lovely restaurant and the food was quite delicious.”

            “High praise, indeed, coming from you, Severus. I really must stopped by this restaurant and give it a try.” The Headmaster beamed at them both.

            Severus was surprised to find himself sharing a subtle look with Harry over that. As the Headmaster continued the discussion of the creation sites and the plans for how the two of them would get away unnoticed, Severus was further surprised when he and Harry shared more such private exchanges as well as a few private jokes. By the end of the meeting, Albus was giving them both concerned looks.

            “Really, boys, I know this has been most difficult, but you both should work on trying to get more sleep,” Albus said before they left.

*********************************

            Friday evening, Severus and Harry quickly changed and packed for their trip. After a brief explanation of the time-turner, during which Severus conveniently left out the fact that the chain that had to go around their necks to transport them could be lengthened, they were ready to go.

            As Severus had suspected, when asked to stand close, Harry cuddled up to him. Severus set the time-turner and they were on their way.


	5. Part 5

**_Chapter 25: Manchester_ **

            Severus and Harry arrived in Manchester far from the orphanage they needed to find and they decided to find a place to stay before trying to find the orphanage. They walked in companionable silence. Severus was surprised at how comfortable they had become with one another.

            They ended up choosing a nice, quiet looking inn. It was back from the road a bit and hidden by trees, but the sign seemed promising. Standing in the foyer, looking around and waiting for someone to come to the desk, Harry leaned close to Severus and whispered, “This looks nice. It’s quiet, looks comfortable, and it’s clean. What do you think?”

            When Severus turned to look around the foyer again, Harry, who was still standing close, looped his arm through Severus’ arm. Severus looked down and frowned. Harry usually cuddled close.

            After another moment, Harry did cuddle close. As he did so, he asked, “How long to you think we will be able to stay, Professor? I hope no one notices we are gone, but I doubt anyone will figure out we are together.” Harry smiled up at Severus.

            Severus looked down at him and narrowed his eyes, but before he could ask Harry what he thought he was doing a blushing clerk cleared his throat. “Welcome. What can I do for you today?” The clerk blushed brighter. He was probably only a few years older than Harry.

            Severus gave Harry an exasperated look before turning to the clerk. “We’d like two rooms for the next week.” Harry pouted and sulked.

            The clerk flicked his eyes to Harry then back to Severus. He hesitated a moment and then said, “Well, we are booked up with a tour group coming through soon. We really only have one room left for the amount of time you are requesting.”

            Severus closed his eyes and reached up to pinch the bridge of his nose. _Of course. Of course there is only one room left. And how the hell do I keep my hands off of Harry when we are sleeping in the same room?!_ Severus lowered his hand. “At least tell me it has two beds.”

            “Yes, sir,” the clerk said, before sending Harry a knowing look. “It has two queen sized beds.”

            Severus looked at Harry for a moment and then said, “Difficult brat.” Turning back to the clerk, he pulled out his wallet. “We’ll take it.”

            After putting their bags in their room and using a little magic to make some minor adjustments to their clothes to allow them to hide their wands on them, Harry and Severus started out for the orphanage.

*************************************

            They walked in silence until suddenly, Harry asked, “Hey, Severus. Have you ever thought about having kids?”

            Severus was so shocked by the sudden question he nearly tripped and fell face first on the concrete sidewalk. “What?!”

            “I said, have you ever thought about having kids?”

            “Harry, even before I graduated from Hogwarts I was dealing with the Dark Lord. Then I was a spy during the first war; after that I had to deal with the repercussions of my roll as a Death Eater; and now there’s another war going on and I am spying again and this time I will probably not survive. The only thoughts I have had about children have involved lamenting the stupidity of the students I am teaching.” This speech was made in a cold, clear voice with Severus staring straight ahead the entire time.

            Severus had long since accepted he would never have a family. As time passed he realized it was probably best that way.

            Harry was quiet for a long moment. He broke the silence between them by asking, “Well, now that we are on the subject, would you ever want kids?”

            “As I said, I will probably not survive this war, so it is an irrelevant question.”  
            Harry stopped and pulled Severus around to face him. “Stop saying you are going to die! And stop being difficult. Let’s try this. Picture this: the war’s over, we won, you’re alive and well and everyone knows you were one of the good guys. You are _finally_ free to live your life. Now, in this situation, do you want kids?”

            “My life has not been such that I would know how to be a father, much less a good one,” Severus said shortly.

            “So, what? My family life was horrible. Do you think I will be a bad father?” Severus frowned. _His family life was horrible? What-?_ “Besides, that’s not what I asked. I asked if you would _want_ kids.”

            Severus pulled his arm away and turned and began walking again. “Children are a dream I have long since given up, even before I fell in with the Dark Lord.”

            Harry hurried to catch up. “Again, that doesn’t answer my question. Do you _want_ kids?”

            As it didn’t seem that Harry would leave him be until he had answered the question, Severus considered the question seriously. Severus was well aware he was not a nice man. He was, in fact, a complete bastard. And he was fine with that. He liked being a bastard, actually. Contrary to what his students believed, however, he _was_ human.

            There was a time when he had thought about getting married. As he had always known he was gay, he never really thought about children. The wizarding world didn’t really have anything like this orphanage they were looking for; instead there were complicated laws involving who children went to in case their parents died.

            But…did he _want_ children? Without stopping or looking at Harry, he said, “Yes.”

************************************

            Harry and Severus stopped on the sidewalk outside the orphanage. It was a solid brick building with a very institutional feel. “So, any ideas, Severus?”

            “Without more information, there is little we can do but walk up there and knock on the door.”

            Harry nodded. “Just what I was thinking.”

            Walking up to the door side by side, Harry moved subtly closer to Severus. By the time they were on the stoop and Severus was reaching up to knock on the door, their shoulders were touching.

            When the door opened, both Harry and Severus looked down at the little elderly lady with bright blue hair who had answered the door. “Yes, can I help you?”

            Harry stammered out, “Um, uh, you see, er, we-that is to say-” Severus rolled his eyes at Harry’s lack of eloquence. Before he could step into the conversation, however, the woman beamed up at them.

            Wearing a huge smile and looking absolutely delighted, she said, “Oh, this is precious. Oh, I’ll help you any way I can. Do come in. Please, come in.”

            After exchanging a look, Harry and Severus stepped into the foyer of the orphanage. They turned to the woman and found her still smiling at them, though this time her eyes were a little misty.

            “Oh, you two make such a lovely couple. I suspect it’s difficult to find someone who won’t judge you. Well, no wonder you were so hesitant to tell me why you are here. In this day and age, you would think people would celebrate and appreciate love in all its forms. And wanting to add a child to your family. Ah, such a lovely young couple. Well, don’t worry about me, dears. You’ve nothing to be ashamed of with me.”

            Severus stared at the woman, incredulous. Before he could find his voice, Harry grabbed his arm and, as was quickly becoming a habit, snuggled close. “Thank you so much. You don’t know what it means to us to meet someone who thinks we are capable of being good parents.” Harry smiled.

            Severus tensed at his words. He jumped in surprised when Harry pinched him in the side. “Yes, there are those who would certainly be horrified at the thought of us raising a child together,” Severus added, dryly.

            “And Severus here is a professor!” Harry shook his head. “It’s difficult to believe people would give a professor such a hard time about wanting to raise a child.”

            The woman nodded her head. “Indeed. What do you teach young man?”

            “Chemistry.” Harry smiled.

            “How you met is it, dear?” She smiled gently and chuckled at Harry’s blush. “Well, young man, the fact that you are serious enough about each other to want to commit to a family with him is enough to convince me to overlook that bit of information.” She winked at them, then sobered. “You do realize what you are getting into with a child, don’t you?”

            Harry nodded. “We don’t have much practical experience with small children or infants, but we recognize there will be a lot of hard work involved.”

            “And you are ready to commit to this so young?”

            Harry gave her a serious look. “My parents died when I was an infant. I was placed with relatives who were…unpleasant. It has always been my wish to have a loving family of my own.” Harry was looking into the woman’s eyes and so missed the look Severus gave him at these words.

            _He was placed with relatives who were ‘unpleasant’? Albus always claimed he lived with his loving aunt and uncle…I was always shocked at the thought of Petunia as loving, but Albus insisted the boy was well loved. I may have to have a talk with that old man when we return…_

            The woman nodded. “I really can’t think of a better couple to raise children.” She sniffled a bit. “Why don’t I give you a tour?”

            “That would be lovely,” Severus said graciously.

            “Let’s start with-”

            “Miss Ida! Miss Ida! Lisa has locked herself in the closet again and Tommy got his head stuck in the railing again!”

            “Oh, dear! I’m sorry, my dears, but this could take a while. Perhaps you would like to look around for a bit while you wait? I’m afraid I’m going to have to ask you to stay out of the left wing of the second floor. Guests are not allowed in that area.”

            “MISS IDA!”

            “Oh, dear.” The woman hurried off.

            As soon as she was out of hearing, Severus turned to Harry. “What possessed you to go along with her madness?”

            “How can you ask that? What more prefect opportunity are we going to have than this?”

            Severus didn’t want to admit it was a good idea, so he glared and grumbled a bit more, then said, “It would be quickest to search systematically. I suggest we start at either the top or bottom floor and work our way through the rooms.”

            “I would say start with the basement, but that seems too obvious.”

            Severus sighed. “Let’s start with this floor and move up. With children around, a place like a basement will be difficult to get into. There is no reason to waste time trying to get in there when we may find what we are looking for somewhere else.”

************************************

            They found what they were looking for in the attic. As Harry stepped into the attic, a cloud of dust billowed up from the floor. Harry began coughing. Once he could talk, Harry said, “Well, this is going to be fun.” He grimaced.

            “Perhaps…” Severus looked around carefully, then stepped inside and closed the door behind them. He pulled out his wand and performed a quick spell. Suddenly all of the dust was gone.

            Harry grabbed Severus’ wand arm and said, “What are you doing?! Aren’t we supposed to not be using magic?”

            “Yes, but I doubt the Dark Lord would tolerate such things should he ever decide to return and I have seen him use that particular spell before. Not for something quite so harmless, but…Anyway, I thought he would probably make a few exceptions to his wards. Especially for something like a cleaning charm. If the wards targeting cleaning charms, it might draw attention to what the Dark Lord wanted to keep hidden. There is also the fact that I believe we are still far enough from the wards to have to worry.”

            Harry listened to all of the reasons Severus felt it safe to use that charm and then shook his head. “You just decided to risk it because you didn’t want to be killed by the dust before we even made it to the creation site.” He grinned when Severus just sniffed dismissively. “Well, let’s find it then.”

**_Chapter 26: Injuries_ **

            After Severus managed to find and disarm a large number of traps and wards on the entrance to the creation site, Harry managed to open the hidden door. The creation site was not much different than the one in the Chamber of Secrets. In fact, except for the magical symbols and the age of the corpse and stains in the center of the room, Severus had seen a similar sight many times before in his time with the Dark Lord.

            Harry was not so desensitized to such sights, however. Severus saw the horror and disgust on his face and he felt Harry pressed his face against Severus’ shoulder for a moment. He then straightened and went to work.

            They searched the room for a few minutes in silence. Severus glanced over at Harry and saw him reach out. He also saw a very deadly ward connected to whatever it was Harry was reaching for. He rushed over, shouting, “NO!”

            Severus tackled Harry to the ground just as the ward was tripped and a flame shot out where Harry’s face had just been. For a moment, neither moved. Severus enjoyed the feel of having the younger man under him. The felt the firm, lightly muscular body pressed against his own and felt his body react predictably to the closeness. When Harry wriggled under him, Severus barely managed not to groan.

            “Are you okay?” Severus asked. When Harry’s only response was to shiver, Severus used the excuse to run his hands over Harry’s body. “Harry? Where are you hurt?” Again, there was no response and Severus was beginning to think the younger man might be seriously injured. “HARRY?!”

            “Sev…just-”

            “Did you just call me _Sev?!_ ” Severus scowled down at the younger man. Severus had never allowed anyone to call him by any kind of nickname.

            “Can’t…breathe…so, deal…with…it…”

            “Oh,” Severus quickly rose to his feet and reached down to help Harry up. As he did, he noticed Harry wince. “Where are you hurt?”

            Harry started to brush his hands together and stopped when he realized they were scraped raw. He held his hands up to Severus. Severus frowned down at Harry’s hands.

            “I think I have something in my bag back at the room that will help with that. For now, we need to finish up here. And you need to be more careful.”

            “I know, I know. I just wasn’t thinking. I mean, a box of matches…” Harry shook his head.

            They returned to their search and eventually located what they had come to find. Finally they left the attic behind them. At the foot of the stairs to the attic they heard footsteps coming their way. “Severus, quick-” Harry turned to Severus.

            Before Severus realized what was happening, he felt Harry press up against him and wrap his arms around Severus’ waist. For a moment, Severus was stunned until he felt Harry shove the book in the back of his trousers. Rather than stepping back once the book was hidden, Harry moved his arms up around Severus’ neck and teasingly flicked his tongue out and across Severus’ lips. Severus growled and wrapped his arms around Harry, pulling him close and deepening the kiss.

            Harry moaned as Severus slipped his tongue into the younger man’s mouth. The kiss was hot and intense. Harry closed his eyes and leaned into Severus. Their tongues caressed and stroked and dueled. Harry’s tongue eagerly followed Severus’ tongue back into his mouth and Harry moaned again. Finally, reluctantly, they parted to breathe.

            For a moment, they just stood there, panting and staring at each other. Severus looked at Harry and knew he wanted him in every way he could get him.

            “Whoo!” They turned to see Miss Ida fanning herself. “I must admit, that was quite hot, my dears. Hoo!” Harry blushed. She grinned. “Now, I’m thinking you might not be wanting me to ask where you two had gotten off to for such long time.”

            Harry blushed brighter. Miss Ida frowned when she got a closer look at them. “Are you two alright? Not playing too rough I hope. You need to remember to choose a safe word, dear.” _The woman did **not** just say that! Damn her!_ Severus mind was flooded with all kinds of images involving a naked Harry Potter tied to his bed.

            “Um.” Harry cleared his throat and tried again. “Um, no. I wanted to look upstairs and, well, I’m afraid I’m a bit clumsy. About halfway up I tripped over my own feet. Severus tried to catch me, but we both ended up at the bottom of the stairs.”

            “Oh, dear! You’re not hurt too badly are you?”

            “No, but I think we will probably have to come back some other time. I should take Harry home and get him cleaned up.”

            “Well, of course. Let me walk you down.”

**************************************

            After getting back to their room, luckily without being seen, Severus directed Harry to take a shower while he looked for the potion for Harry’s hands. Severus mentally listed every potion he had brought with him in an effort to keep his mind off of Harry in the shower.

            When Harry came out of the bathroom wearing only a towel slung low around his hips, Severus he to fight for control to keep from removing the towel and tossing the younger man onto the bed and just having his way with him. Then, Severus tightened his grip on the vial in his hand and regained his control. “If you will sit down, I can put this on your hands.” Severus’ words were terse.

            Harry ignored the chair Severus gestured towards and sat on the edge of one of the beds and held up his hands, injured palms facing up. Severus glared at Harry and it was a full minute before he approached. _Again, if I thought the boy capable of it, I would think he was tormenting me on purpose._

            The entire time Severus worked, neither spoke. Severus focused intently on his task and refused to allow himself to look at the tempting sight sitting before him. When he was done, Severus quickly stood and turned away to put the salve back into his bag.

            Behind him Harry said, “You may as well leave it out. Take your shower and I’ll return the favor. I know you have to have a nasty scrape on your back from dodging that trap on the bookcase.”

            Severus looked at Harry and silently swore. Harry was right, he had been injured and there was no way he could reach the injury to treat it. He wasn’t sure, however, that he could handle having Harry’s hands on him. As he really had no other choice, he nodded and went to take a shower.

            Severus took a very cold shower and pulled on a pair of trousers before leaving the bathroom. When he walked into the room, he saw Harry in another pair of those tight jeans pulling a t-shirt over his head. Severus had a clear view of Harry’s chest and his stomach with its lightly defined abs and its trail of hair starting under Harry’s navel.

            When Harry pulled his shirt into place he turned and Severus found himself on the receiving end of an appreciative look. Harry frowned when he saw the bruises covering Severus’ left side. He lifted his hand and made a twirling gesture indicating that Severus should turn around. Raising an eyebrow at Harry, Severus turned.

            Once Severus had his back to Harry he heard the other man gasp. Harry said, “Why did you insist on looking at my hands when you were obviously much more seriously injured?! Come here. You are going to have to either stand or lie on the bed so I can reach everything. Where did you put that vial of salve?”

            “I have had many worse injuries than this.”

            “Yeah, and I’ve had much worse than some scraps on my hands. Now, where-here it is.” Harry frowned at him. “Come here.”

            Severus slowly walked over and stood in front of Harry, who had resumed his seat on the edge of the bed. He turned his back and began to give instructions for applying the salve. “Make sure to apply it-”

            “In the direction the scrape is running. This salve also works for bruises, but on bruises you apply it in small circles. When you spend about half of each school year in the infirmary, you tend to pick up some things. I actually spent a lot of time lying around. In an effort to try to keep from going out of my mind with boredom, I used to watch as Madame Pomfrey helped others. It was pretty funny when professors had to come in there. You guys complain worse than the students sometimes.”

            “I would think, with as much experience as you have with injuries, that you would want to become a healer rather than an Auror. You certainly seem to have an affinity for it.” Severus was quite impressed with Harry’s knowledge.

            Despite Harry’s words, Severus knew that that level of knowledge didn’t come from just observing. It came from inquiry and interest. He would have thought Harry would just spend his time reading about Quidditch or some such thing while he was free of classes.

            Severus continued, “And you most certainly have never seen me in the infirmary. I do _not_ complain worse than any student.” He sniffed disdainfully. _With all the injuries and the torture I have suffered at the hands of the Dark Lord, I most certainly do **not** complain worse than any snot nosed child._

**_Chapter 27: Unexpected Obstacles_ **

            After treating their respective injuries, the two went out for lunch. After returning to the room, Severus settled in to his research on objects and creatures that were considered rare and powerful while Harry sat down to read over the book they had found at the creation site at the orphanage.

            After a couple of hours, Harry slammed the book down and stood up to stretch. Severus looked up at the noise. “Is there a problem?”

            “Yes! I may be able to read Parseltongue, but that doesn’t help much! It’s like he wrote in some sort of code or something!” Harry paced, trying to work off some of his frustration.

            Severus frowned and watched him for a minute. “Perhaps if you could translate it, I could help you.”

            Harry shook his head. “I don’t think I could read it and write English. It’s sometimes hard for me to tell the difference between the two.”

            “Do you think you could read it out loud in English? If so, I can write down what you say. After we have the entire book translated, then we can worry about trying to understand it.”

            Harry stopped pacing and thought about it. “Yeah, I might be able to do it. I’m not sure how fast I could do it, but it might work.”

            Severus put his books away as Harry walked to the table and sat back down. Harry frowned then got up and retrieved one of the muggle notebooks and a muggle pen he had purchased earlier in the day, then handed them to Severus. “This will probably work better than parchment and a quill.”

            They worked for hours on the translation. Sometimes, Severus would have to stop Harry and point out that he had slipped into Parseltongue. Sometimes they had to stop for a few minutes to let Harry rest his voice and get something to drink. As Harry had warned, it was slow going.

            Finally, Harry had had enough for the night. “Let’s call it a night and grab dinner in the dining room downstairs. I don’t think I can work on this any more tonight.”

            Downstairs in the dining room, they waited for a bit for their table, which surprised them as it didn’t seem particularly busy. Eventually they were seated at a table next to a window. The table had two candles in the middle and the whole set up was extraordinarily romantic.

            Severus resigned himself to the inevitable. Taking a firm grip on his control, he stepped up behind Harry and pushed his chair in for him. Harry gave him a huge grin.

            Severus sat down across from Harry and they both turned to the waitress. She was wearing a dreamy look and started when they turned back to her. After taking their drink orders, she promised to return soon.

            “This is nice, don’t you think?” Harry asked innocently.

            “Quite,” Severus drawled, giving Harry a look that said he wasn’t fooling anyone. Harry grinned at him again.

            The entire dinner was incredibly romantic. Severus chose a lovely wine for the dinner. They talked quietly. For desert they had a lovely tiramisu. Harry moaned at his first taste. As it had before, the sound caused Severus’ blood to heat and his body to tighten. Severus leaned back in his chair and took a sip of wine, trying to ignore his aching erection. When Harry looked at him and slowly licked the spoon, Severus nearly threw him down on the table and fucked him in the middle of the restaurant.

            It was only by reminding himself that Harry was only looking for a bit of fun before he got married that kept Severus in his chair as Harry enjoyed his desert far too much for Severus’ state of mind. When they got up to return to their room, Severus couldn’t resist letting his eyes drift down and linger on Harry’s tight jeans.

            When they got back to the room, Severus did the only thing he could think of: he buried himself in his research and completely shut out the rest of the world. He distantly heard Harry enter and exit the bathroom, but he refused to let his mind drift from the book in front of him.

            Several hours later, Severus stretched. He looked over at Harry, who was fast asleep. As Severus watched, the young man moved restlessly and moaned. He moaned again and then he whimpered. Severus frowned. He knew Harry had been plagued by nightmares and troubling visions about the war and the Dark Lord over the last few years.

            As Severus tried to remember where he put the Dreamless Sleep potion he was fairly certain he had brought with him, he heard Harry groan. The sound had the same effect as the moans at dinner. Severus found himself rock hard and thinking about crawling into Harry’s bed. He heard Harry gasp and watched as the young man moved restlessly.

            Severus caught himself watching Harry groan and gasp as he dreamed. When Harry moaned breathlessly and began begging, Severus was so aroused he was panting. He stood and quickly walked to the bathroom. Once inside, he used a silencing spell on the door and leaned back against the counter fighting to open his trousers, his fingers clumsy in his haste.

            As soon as Severus had his hard cock free, he wrapped a hand around it and gave his mind free rein…

            _Severus was in his office when Harry walked in. As soon as the charms were placed on the door, Harry walked towards him, unbuttoning his robes as he approached. Severus leaned against his desk and watched. As soon as Harry was close enough, he reached out and grabbed the younger man._

_Severus pulled Harry close and devoured his mouth. As they kissed, they managed to get Harry naked. As soon as the last of Harry’s clothes was gone, Severus spun them around and pushed Harry face down on the desk._

_While Harry panted and moaned, Severus stroked one hand down his back. With his other hand, Severus freed himself from his robes. He didn’t bother to try to get naked. Summoning the lube, Severus quickly prepared Harry. By the time he was done, Harry was begging to be fucked._

_Giving them what they both wanted, Severus stepped close and pressed into Harry. They both groaned at the feel of Severus buried deep inside Harry’s body. As Severus’ hips pressed against Harry’s hips, as he was a deep as he could be, he paused to savor the feeling. Then he began to move._

_Harry moaned and begged and Severus thrust faster. It was hard and fast and, damn, so good. Severus leaned over Harry and pressed his chest against the younger man’s back as he pounded into him, hands gripping his hips tight._

_All too soon, Harry was crying out under him, his body tightening around Severus. Severus threw his head back and groaned as he came._

            Severus leaned against the counter, hand still wrapped around his softening cock as he panted. After few moments, he looked down and grimaced at the sight of his black trousers and his shirt covered in his come. A quick cleaning spell, and one last check to make sure everything was back in place and Severus removed the charms from the door and stepped out.

            Harry was resting quietly, so Severus decided not to wake him to offer the Dreamless Sleeping potion. Severus changed and got into his own bed. It was a long time before he slept, however, as he lay there listening to Harry breathe.


	6. Part 6

**_Chapter 28: Cardiff_ **

            The next morning, Severus was in a more unpleasant mood that usual. He and Harry managed to get ready for the day without saying anything to each other, but as Harry sat on the bed trying his shoelaces, Severus glared at Harry. If he were having nightmares, why didn’t he just ask Severus for a Dreamless Sleep potion? “Potter, do you always-”

            Harry shot to his feet and walked over to Severus, poking him in the chest to emphasize his point. “Oh, no you don’t, you bastard! You are not going to go back to calling me by my last name just because _some_ one got up on the wrong side of the bed this morning!”

            “Perhaps I would be in a better mood this morning if I had not been kept up all night-”

            “Oh, don’t even try to blame me for your sleepless night. Maybe if you hadn’t stayed up almost all night reading you would have gotten more sleep!”

            “Maybe if I had slipped you a Dreamless Sleep potion, I could have gotten some sleep!”

            “Well, it’s your own damned fault for being so sexy, you bastard!”

            Severus blinked in surprise at this exclamation. “I beg your pardon?”

            “You heard me!”

            “You’re telling me you are having nightmares about-” Severus began flatly. _He is going to blame his nightmares on my presence?!_

            “Who said anything about nightmares?” Harry was very confused.

            Severus frowned at him, equally confused. “You weren’t having more nightmares about the Dark Lord and the war? Exactly what kind of dreams were you having, then?” Severus thought back and fought back a groan…until it occurred to him to wonder just who Harry had been dreaming about. _Wait…it’s my fault for being **sexy**?!_

            Harry looked at him for a minute and then shook his head. “I’m not doing this today. Why don’t we go get breakfast and try not to kill each other?” With that, Harry turned and walked out of the room.

            For breakfast, they stopped by a bakery and walked through a park drinking hot chocolate and eating a pastry. By the time they got back to the inn, they had gotten over their fight and settled in to spend the day working on translating Voldemort’s notes.

************************************

            The first two days set the routine for the rest of the week. They would wake up, snap at each other, then go out for breakfast. Over breakfast they would both calm down. They then returned to the room and, leaving the curtains open to let in whatever sunlight was available, they worked on the translation. They would go out for lunch and linger, enjoying the break from their work. After lunch, they worked on the translation again, then went downstairs to eat in the dinning room of the inn. Each night they were presented with a romantic dinning experience.

            Each night it was harder and harder for Severus to remember why he wasn’t pursuing the hot young man sleeping in the bed next to his…especially as Harry had erotic dreams every night. Every night, Severus found himself in the bathroom, indulging one of his many fantasies about Harry.

**********************************

            The morning they were to check out of the inn, Harry came up with the idea of using their time away from Hogwarts as a bit of a vacation. Somehow, the younger man convinced him to spend the next week in Cardiff…

            Despite being greeted by a rather rude muggle when they first arrived, both enjoyed their time in Cardiff. They visited museums and the central market and tried out several restaurants. Severus was surprised to find Harry had no more desire to visit the nightclubs and bars than he did.

            Both enjoyed the walks of Cardiff. One morning they started the Centenary Walk, which they only later realized lasted for more than two miles. Afterwards they decided to have lunch at a nearby outdoor café.

            The waiter at the café was near Harry’s age and extremely flirtatious. Severus glared when the young man focused all his attention on Harry and flirted madly.

            “Hi, I’m Nate and I will be your waiter this afternoon.” At this he winked at Harry. “If you need anything, please do let me know.”

            “Perhaps we could have menus?” Severus asked sarcastically.

            “Of course, sir. Here you are. Would you like to choose your drinks now?” He sent Harry a flirty smile.

            Severus glared at him once more before turning to the menu. Harry sent him a quick look before turning back to Nate. “I’d like a glass of iced water.” Harry smiled.

            “Sure.” Nate wrote it down. After sending Severus a quick look, Nate sent Harry another flirty smile. “You from around here?”

            “No, we are only going to be in town a few more days.” Harry shook his head.

 When Harry gave the waiter his own flirty smile, Severus smacked his menu down on the table. “I’ll have tea.” He glared at Nate when he hesitated a moment.

            “Certainly, I’ll be back shortly with your drinks.”

            As soon as he was gone, Severus turned his glare on Harry. Harry just ignored him. The exchange between Harry and the waiter renewed Severus’ resolve not to give in to temptation when it came to Harry. If Harry was just looking for a bit of fun, Severus was the wrong person to turn to, especially as Severus realized that if he ever took Harry to bed he wouldn’t be giving the younger man up…possibly ever.

            Severus was annoyed with himself for giving in to Harry’s insistence that they again share a room. His resolve to resist temptation had been weakening from that first night away from Hogwarts and Severus suspected if it hadn’t been for that little display he would have soon given in.

            It had been a near thing the other night when Harry had gotten up in the middle of the night to go to the bathroom and had been too sleepy to realize he was getting into bed with Severus. Severus had stayed there for a few minutes fighting for control. Finally, he managed to subdue his desire enough to make it to the other bed…only to get up and move to the other side when he realized the pillow smelled like Harry.

            Severus started to make a sarcastic comment, but before he could say anything, the waiter returned with their drinks.

            “Here you are. Are you ready to order or would you like a little more time?”

            Severus quickly snapped out his order. Harry, however, lingered. After a few moments, he turned to Nate and asked, “What do you think is good here?” Harry smiled at him and ignored Severus’ glare.

            Nate smiled back. “Well, today’s special is actually one of the best dishes served here.”

            “Then that’s what I’ll have.” Harry sent Nate one more smile before Nate went to place their order.

            There was a long silence at their table. Harry sipped his water.

            “ _Harry_ , if you continue to flirt with everyone you come across-” Severus began, speaking through gritted teeth.

            “ _Severus_ , I do not flirt with everyone I come across. And you have no room to complain, difficult bastard.” Harry sniffed in annoyance.

            “What?! When have I flirted with anyone? I’ll have you know-” Severus was cut of by the return of Nate.

            As he set the food down in front of them, Nate kept smiling at Harry. After the food was in place, Nate said, “If you need anything else, please just let me know.” He winked at Harry and placed a napkin on the table beside Harry’s plate before leaving.

            Harry looked down and blushed.

            Severus could see something written on the napkin, but he was too far away to read it. _Not that I can’t guess. It’s obvious the message is an offer of some kind._ When Severus watched Harry put the napkin into his pocket, Severus assumed that when he had not given in to temptation, Harry had decided to move on in his search for a playmate.

            The rest of the meal was silent.

**_Chapter 29: Rules_ **

            The silence remained unbroken until Severus and Harry were walking down one of the nature trails after lunch. Severus was again berating himself for his weakening towards Harry, when Harry suddenly burst out, “Why are you even upset? It’s not like-Did you like him? Is that what this is all about?”

            “What are you talking about? Did I like who?” Severus asked impatiently, pulling his mind from his self recriminations.

            “Nate. The cute waiter. Did you like him? Because I mean, it’s not like I was the one who flirted first.”

            “No, Mr. Potter, I did not-”

            “Damn it! We have already had this discussion. You will **not** call me by my last name just because you get angry!” Harry glared at Severus.

            “No, _Harry_ , I did not like _Nate_ , the ‘cute waiter.’” Severus sneered.

            Before Harry could say anything back, they were interrupted by a loud voice. “Oh, look at the little lover’s spat.” This voice carried a sneer of its own and the laughter following this statement was not of the pleasant variety.

            Severus and Harry subtly drew their wands. When it became clear the three rather fat men were looking for a fight, they quickly stunned the men and erased the memory of the encounter. With any luck, any one who came across them, even the men themselves when they woke up, would think they had just had too much to drink and passed out.

            As Severus and Harry walked away, Harry looped his arm through Severus’ arm. Severus stiffened, determined not to weaken again, but Harry just kept holding his arm and he felt himself relax.

***********************************

            Early their last morning in Cardiff, Severus and Harry sat on a bench in a park. They were enjoying a quiet morning when a woman walking her dog stopped.

            “Nice morning isn’t it?” She smiled and tucked a strand of her honey blond hair behind her ear.

            Harry smiled. “Yes, it’s quite nice out.”

            The woman glanced at Severus, who had merely nodded at her question. When she noticed she had his attention she tried to smile shyly, but ruined the effect by preening instead.

            Severus was surprised when Harry sat up straighter at that. Harry smiled brighter at the woman and looped his arm familiarly, intimately, through Severus’ arm. “We were just saying how we were glad we decided to venture out this morning rather than stay in our room. Weren’t we, Severus?” Under the guise of cuddling close, Harry pinched his arm.

            Severus removed his arm from Harry’s grip. Severus was so amused by Harry’s apparent jealousy, he couldn’t resist taking advantage of the situation. Severus draped his arm across Harry’s shoulders. “We were. It would have been a shame to miss our last day away.”

            Severus was please when Harry snuggled close. When Severus looked down at him, Harry gave a small smile and then leaned forward and kissed him. It was a sweet kiss and it made Severus want the younger man more than ever. Severus had forgotten the woman until she spoke again.

            “Well, I hope the two of you are having a nice trip.” This was said sullenly and the woman left without bothering to wait for a reply.

            Once the woman was gone, Severus reluctantly started to move his arm from around Harry’s shoulders. When Harry responded by cuddling even closer, Severus allowed his arm to drop back around the younger man.

            They sat together in silence for a long while. Eventually, Severus asked, “Tell me, Harry. If I had interrupted your flirtations in such a manner, how would you have reacted?” He was curious as to why Harry would act jealous when he had a habit of flirting with nearly every man he came across.

            “I would have been ecstatic that you had finally shown some interest in me,” Harry said bluntly, looking up at Severus and giving him a serious expression. Severus narrowed his eyes at Harry and then turned to look at the trees across the trail from their bench. They continued to sit there in silence for another long while.

*********************************

            After lunch, Severus had to speak with the manager about some charges made to their room. After he finished speaking with the manager, Severus heading for the stairs. He and Harry had decided to spend the day in their room reading and Harry had already gone up to the room. At least, that’s what Severus thought until he saw Harry sitting on a sofa in the lobby next to another man.

            Severus had nearly reached his breaking point with Harry. The younger man had flirted with nearly every man he had come across and he still tempted Severus. Leaning over the back of the sofa, Severus asked, “Harry, I thought you were going to head up to the room?”

            “I was, but I forgot you had the room key.” Harry stood. “Enjoy your stay.”

            The other man nodded and picked up a magazine.

            Once they were out of hearing, Severus said, “Another conquest? I’m surprised. I had thought you had the ‘cute waiter,’” he sneered, “to keep you company.”

            Harry’s eyes widened. “First of all, the man is here with his wife. Secondly, even if he were interested I never would have taken him up on any offers, any more than I would ever call that cute waiter. I happen to already be interested in someone, for all that you are a difficult, stubborn bastard!” Harry turned on his heel and stormed up the steps.

            Severus followed more slowly. _He is already interested in someone? If he is interested in me, he may find himself more firmly caught than he wishes to be…_

            When Severus arrived to unlock the door, Harry just crossed his arms over his chest and looked away. Once the door was open, Harry went into the room first. Harry’s pouting finally pushed Severus over the edge. As he stepped into the room, Severus locked the door behind him.

            Harry turned and Severus stopped holding back. Before Harry could say another word, Severus had him pressed against the wall beside the door. Harry’s hands settled on Severus’ shoulders, while Severus’ hands settled on Harry’s hips.

            “Persist in teasing me, _Harry_ ,” Severus said, “and you may find yourself being _seriously_ pursued.”

            Harry’s eyes widened. “Promises, promises,” Harry managed breathlessly.

            Severus narrowed his eyes at that and he leaned in and touched his lips to Harry’s.

            The kiss started off slow and sweet, a gentle brush of lips-once, twice. Harry tightened his grip on Severus’ shoulders. Severus’ bit Harry’s bottom lip, not too hard. Harry gasped and tried to initiate a firmer, deeper kiss. Severus pulled back a little and again merely brushed his lips against Harry’s. Harry moaned.

            “More,” Harry breathed.

            Severus flicked his tongue out to taste Harry’s bottom lip. As Harry’s breath quickened, Severus licked the seam of his mouth asking for entrance. Harry immediately parted his lips in invitation. Severus slipped his tongue into Harry’s mouth and sweet turned into sensual, though the kiss was still slow.

            Harry moaned again and his hands start roaming. Harry ran his hands down and then back up Severus’ chest before pushing his hands into Severus’ hair.

            The kiss began to heat up. Severus became more demanding. He explored Harry’s mouth thoroughly. Harry writhed against him and tightened his grip in Severus’ hair.

            By the time Severus broke the kiss so they could breathe, the kiss had become hot and intense. When Severus began kissing and nibbling his way down Harry’s neck, Harry began unbuttoning Severus’ shirt. Severus used his grip on Harry’s hips to pull him away from the wall. He turned Harry and began backing him towards the bed, unbuttoning his shirt along the way. When the backs of Harry’s knees hit the edge of the bed, Severus gave a little push and sent Harry sprawling on his back on the bed.

            Severus stood there looking down at him. As he admired Harry’s bare chest he shrugged out of his shirt. Harry devoured him with his eyes. Harry frowned when Severus went to Harry’s nightstand and pulled something out. Harry’s eyes widened as he recognized the napkin with the waiter’s number on it. Severus held it up and, once he was sure Harry was paying attention, he walked over to the table and set the napkin in the ashtray. He then pulled out his wand and _incendio_ ’d it.

            Harry smiled. “I was never going to call him, you know.”

            Severus raised an eyebrow. “Then why keep it?”

            “Well, you were giving me the cold shoulder. It was a nice reminder that _some_ people find me attractive.” Harry’s smile grew.

            Severus snorted. He prowled back to the bed. Standing a few feet away, he quickly, gracefully, removed his shoes and socks. Harry quickly sat up to do the same. Once his shoes and socks, as well as his shirt, were gone, he leaned back on the bed on his elbows and gave Severus a nervous smile.

            Severus reached out and stroked along Harry’s outer thigh, from knee to hip. “Having second thoughts?” Harry shook his head emphatically. Severus patted his hip. “Then perhaps you’d like to move up on the bed.” He chuckled at Harry’s eagerness to do so.

            As soon as Harry was settled, Severus lay down on the bed alongside Harry. He propped his head up on one hand while the other reached out and slowly caressed Harry’s chest. Severus felt Harry relax as he took his time to admire the younger man’s body.

            After Harry had calmed some, Severus leaned over and kissed him again. This one also started out sweet, but it quickly grew heated. Severus brushed his lips against Harry’s and Harry raised a hand and buried it in Severus’ hair. This time Harry flicked his tongue out and licked Severus’ bottom lip.

            Severus growled and pressed his lips firmly to Harry’s. He slipped his tongue between Harry’s parted lips and the kiss was fierce, demanding. He leaned over further until he was half on top of Harry. His hand stroked down Harry’s chest and up along his side. Harry managed to reach his arm around Severus and the hand not in his hair started stroking up and down his back.

            The kiss ended when they couldn’t go without breathing any longer. Both were panting. Severus began kissing along Harry’s jaw. He placed a kiss just behind Harry’s ear, causing Harry to shiver with pleasure, then moved so that he was fully on top of Harry. He began kissing and licking his way down Harry’s neck, his hands skimming along bare flesh.

            Harry wrapped his arms around his Severus’ waist and pulled him closer. They both groaned when their clothing covered erections pressed together. Harry spread his legs a bit and groaned again when Severus settled closer, their erections grinding together more firmly. Harry moved his hands up the Severus’ back. He threw his head back and gasped when Severus bit him just where his neck met his shoulder.

            “Oh, god. Please, Severus!” Severus chuckled at Harry’s plea.

            “Please what, Harry?”

            Harry whimpered. “Ooooh, please fuck me!”

            Severus froze. “No.”

            “What?! No?”

            Severus pulled back and looked down at Harry. He knew that if they ever went that far, he would never willingly give Harry up. He was too possessive over the man as it was. If they were to fuck Severus knew it would only get much worse. “No. As long as you are my student there will be a limit to how far we go.”

            Severus knew the Order planned to wait until after Harry had graduated at the earliest to invoke Grant’s Law and have Harry married off, so he might have at least that long with Harry. With the way the Dark Lord was acting, Severus doubted he would have much longer than that with Harry in any case.

            “What? Why? There are no rules against us being together. I checked.”

            Severus narrowed his eyes. “It’s my rule. If you have a problem with it, this ends here and now.” _And just when, where and why would you have found that bit of information?_

            Harry sighed. “Fine, have it your way. Stubborn bastard.” He stroked the tips of his fingers up Severus’ arm.

            Severus leaned back down and brushed a soft kiss across Harry’s lips before he went back to kissing Harry’s neck.

            “Wait. I have a few rules of my own,” Harry gasped out.

            Severus again leaned back from Harry a little and looked down at him. He raised his eyebrow and waited.

            Harry licked his lips. “First, I, uh, want us to be, um, exclusive. We do this, it’s just us, no one else. No **anything** with anyone else.”

            Severus’ other eyebrow rose. “This applies to both of us, does it not?”

            Harry scowled at him. “Well, of course.”

            “And by no ‘ **anything** ’ I take it you mean not just no sex or kissing, but also no flirting, correct?”

            “Absolutely.” Harry nodded firmly.

            “Good. I am tired of tripping over your conquests. I should hate to have to start hexing random muggles just because I have taken you to my bed.” _With any luck, you will never find out just how much truth there is to that statement. Mmm, but at least I shall have you all to my self while I have you…_

            Harry gave the cutest little giggle. Severus was surprised at how much he liked the sound. Harry cleared his throat. “I have one more, um, rule.”

            “And what is that?” Severus had leaned back down and was kissing down Harry’s neck again. When he spoke, his lips brushed Harry’s skin.

            “As long as there’s no one around that we have to play our roles for or that we don’t want to know about us, there are no objections to PDA.” Harry blushed slightly. He moaned when Severus gently bit his earlobe.

            “PDA?” Severus whispered into Harry’s ear.

            “Public displays of affection. I, uh, like holding your arm and, you know, stuff like that, um, in public.” Harry blushed brighter. He didn’t let that stop him from tilting his head to give Severus better access, though. When Severus didn’t reply, Harry frowned. “Severus?”

            “Mmm?”

            “My rules? You agree to them? Both of them?”

            “I agree.” Severus’ hand trailed down the center of Harry’s chest, one finger dipped into his navel, and then the tips of his fingers slipped into Harry’s jeans and Harry moaned. “Are we finished talking now?”

            “Oh, god yes!” Harry gasped.

            Severus gave a low laugh and moved to Harry’s side again. Harry whimpered at the loss. Severus slid one hand into Harry’s hair and held his head back and to the side, giving Severus better access to Harry’s neck. Severus couldn’t wait to see his marks on Harry’s skin. Harry moaned when Severus began sucking up a mark on his neck over his pulse point.

            Severus’ other hand, the one that had been teasing Harry, unbuttoned the button on Harry’s jeans. He rubbed the back of his fingers along the trail of hair from Harry’s navel to where it disappeared into the unbuttoned jeans. Harry moaned and arched into the touch. Severus trailed his fingers along the still zipped fly and down to Harry’s erection, briefly cupping the aching cock and giving a gentle squeeze.

            “Oh, god! Severus, please!”

            Severus laughed against the side of Harry’s necked and slowly lowered the zipper on the tight jeans. He began kissing Harry’s shoulder while his hand pushed the unzipped jeans open.

            The whole time, Harry had one hand in the older man’s hair, gripping tightly. The other had the blanket under him twisted tightly in his fist. When Severus gently bit his shoulder Harry arched and cried out in pleasure.

            Severus managed to get Harry’s jeans and boxer briefs down far enough to free his aching cock. He teasingly brushed his fingertips against the younger man’s stomach in random patterns.

            “Severus! Please! Touch me.” Harry moaned.

            Severus bit Harry’s shoulder again at the same time he wrapped his hand around Harry’s hard cock. Harry began mumbling when Severus started slowly pumping his erection and Severus lifted his head to listen, though he didn’t stop moving his hand. Severus chuckled when he realized Harry was reciting potions ingredients. It pushed Severus’ desire even higher and he chuckled again and stopped moving his hand.

            “Am I distracting you, Harry?”

            “Noooo,” Harry moaned. “Don’t stop! Please…”

            Severus hand began moving again. It moved up and gathered some of the precome leaking from the tip of Harry’s cock to easy the way and then returned to slowly pumping. He moved his lips to Harry’s neglected nipples. He licked and sucked and bit, first one and then the other, moving back and forth between them. He tortured Harry like this for several minutes until Harry was begging constantly.

            Then he lifted his head and stopped Harry’s words with a hard, hot kiss. When the kiss broke, they were both panting. Severus placed a kiss on the tip of Harry’s chin then another at the base of his throat. He licked the small indentation there and then licked a line from the small indent down the center of Harry’s chest.

            As he moved down the younger man’s body, he began pulling the jeans and boxer briefs down. When he reached Harry’s navel, he dipped his tongue in. He did it again when Harry buried both hands in his hair and gave a breathless moan. He continued down, licking along the trail of hair under Harry’s navel, but stopped before he reached the hard cock weeping for him. Instead he placed a kiss on one of Harry’s thighs then moved down to quickly remove the clothing from Harry’s body.

            He slowly moved back up Harry’s body, kissing along the inside of one of Harry’s legs as he did so.

            “Oh, god,” Harry gasped. “You are an evil, evil man.” He groaned. “How long are you going to torture me like this?”

            Severus kissed along Harry’s inner thigh, then leaned up, his breath ghosting over the hard cock in front of him as he spoke. “I know you were not happy with the restrictions I placed on our physical relationship. I had hoped I was making it up to you. Or don’t you like this?” Severus bent down and placed a kiss on the tip of Harry’s cock. “Would you rather I stop?”

            Harry leaned up to look into his professor’s eyes. “Stop now, you evil bastard, and I will hex you into next week.”

            Severus gave a low laugh and decided he had teased enough. After one long lick up the underside of Harry’s cock, he swallowed it down completely and then sucked hard on the way up. He did it again, and then again. Severus moved his head faster and sucked harder. It was only a few moments more before Harry came, panting a quick warning. He swallowed every pulse of Harry’s release, continuing to suck to draw out Harry’s orgasm. Giving one last lick, he let the spent prick slip from his mouth and he looked up to see how his younger lover was faring.

            Harry lay on his back, panting. He was flushed and sweaty and obviously dazed. After several moments, Harry’s eyes finally focused on Severus’ face.

            “Enjoyed that, did you?”

            Harry blushed. “You didn’t even finish getting undressed.”

            “It was safer that way.” At Harry’s confused look, he continued, “Just because it is my rule does not mean it will be easy for me to follow it.”

            “Oh,” Harry said, then smiled. Harry pounced on his professor, rolling them over until he was on top of the older man. “Now, it’s your turn!”

            Severus leaned back against the pillows and folded his arms underneath his head. He smirked up at Harry. “Is it?”

            Harry gave him a wicked grin. “It is.”

            Harry proceeded to kiss and lick every inch of bare skin he could reach, staying strictly above the waist and avoiding Severus’ nipples. He placed a kiss behind an ear. He nibbled an earlobe. He stopped for a hot kiss on the lips. Only when he needed to breath did he move back to kissing other parts of his lover’s body.

            He finally brushed his lips over his lover’s nipples in gentle kisses, laughing softly when his teasing produced a growl from the other man. A few more teasing kisses and he finally gave in and began to lick and suck. When the scrape of his teeth caused the hands in his hair to tighten almost painfully, he bit down. Severus groaned and threw his head back against the pillows.

            Harry tormented him for several long minutes. Finally Severus broke. “Harry,” he growled, “what have I told you about teasing me?”

            Harry gave a little laugh against his lover’s skin. “I believe it was teasing you that finally got me into your bed. To make sure I get to stay in your bed I figured I had better keep doing what it was that got me there in the first place.”

            Severus growled at him again. “Difficult brat. Stop teasing me.”

            Harry laughed again, but began kissing his way down Severus’ body.  After reaching Severus’ navel, and returning the favor of dipping his tongue into it, Harry put his hands on the man’s hips and grinned up at him. He then began to unbutton his slacks with his teeth. Severus’ eyes widened and he threw his head back against the pillows, arching his back and pressing his head firmly into the pillows.

            Once the button was undone, Harry stopped and waited until Severus looked at him again. He gave another wicked grin and grabbed the zipper with his teeth, lowering it slowly. Once the zipper was down, Harry began to strip Severus using only his teeth. It was one of the hottest things Severus had ever seen, much less had done to him.

            Once Harry had him completely naked, he decided to return the favor and torment Severus as Severus had tormented him. He kissed his way up Severus’ leg and placed a kiss on his hip. Harry looked up at him and as Severus watched, Harry sucked up a mark on his hip. “Oh, god, Harry!” Severus groaned.

            Harry finally touched Severus’ hard cock. He ran his hand over it, learning the difference from his own. They were fairly evenly matched, though Severus was a little bit longer, but not quite as thick as Harry. When his explorations drew another groan from his lover, Harry closed his hand around the aching cock. He gave a few slow pumps before gathering precome to ease his movements. Several more slow pumps, and nearly an equal number of groans from Severus, and Harry leaned down to tentatively lick around the head of the cock in his hand.

            “You’ve never done this before.” Severus’ dark voice was rough with need. He felt a savage satisfaction at the knowledge. Harry looked up and blushed before shaking his head. Severus whispered a few instructions and used his hands to help show Harry what he liked.

            Harry licked a line up the underside of his lover’s cock and paid special attention to that sensitive area right under the head. He added a little twist to his wrist as he again pumped with his hand. Not being anywhere near practiced enough to be able to swallow Severus’ entire length, Harry kept his hand wrapped around the base and took everything above his hand into his mouth, sucking. He soon established a rhythm, matching the movement of his hand to the rhythm of his mouth.

            The groans and restless movements of his lover, as well as the tight grip in his hair, encouraged Harry. He moved faster, sucked harder.

            Another groan. “Oh, god, Harry! Harry, I’m-I’m-oooohhh…” Harry didn’t stop. He did his best to swallow as Severus came. He didn’t manage to swallow everything, but when the cock in his mouth was spent he slowly licked up everything he had missed. Then he began rubbing his hands up and down his lover’s thighs.

            When Severus opened his eyes and looked down at Harry, Harry gave a shy smile. “I’m sure with practice I can get much better.”

            Severus’ eyes widen at that. “Harry, I have managed to survive countless encounters with the Dark Lord. I am not sure I will be able to say the same of you when you get a little experience.” Severus groaned. “That was incredible.” Harry beamed at him.

            After a few quick cleansing charms, two very exhausted wizards pulled the blankets over themselves and drifted off to sleep. Severus pulled Harry close before succumbing to sleep.


	7. Part 7

**_Chapter 30: Holiday’s End_ **

            After breakfast, Severus and Harry went to the train station. Severus was amused by the obvious pleasure Harry took in the looks they attracted as they walked arm and arm. He was further amused when Harry began humming.

            “In a good mood this morning, Harry?”

            Harry grinned. “A very good mood. Don’t think I haven’t noticed I’m not the only one.”

            They boarded the train and took their seats. Harry had never heard of the town where they were getting off, but Severus told him it was only a stop along the way.

            “Hey, Severus. Can we stop by another bookstore somewhere along the way? I finished the last of the books I brought with me the day before yesterday.”

            “Certainly. We will be going through a city just before we get where we are going.”

            “Looking forward to getting a few more books yourself?” Harry smiled. “Hey, what were you reading so intently in Manchester, anyway?”

            “I had brought with me books on rare and powerful creatures, ingredients for spells and potions, and other such objects. It is my hope that I will have some knowledge of what we need to find from each site.”

            Harry nodded soberly. “Good idea.”

            They settled into silence. Just before the train left the station, a group of Americans boarded. A man about Harry’s age sat near him. He smiled at Harry as he sat down. Harry reflexively smiled back. His smile grew when Severus settled his arm around his shoulder and growled in his ear.

            “No more flirting, remember? It was your own rule, _Harry_.”

            “I wasn’t flirting. I was being polite. I know you have such little experience with being polite it may be difficult to tell the difference, but I assure you I have every intention of holding to all of the rules we agreed on.” Harry smiled up at Severus and playfully batted his lashes at him. Severus snorted and turned his attention to the window, but left his arm in place.

            They had been sitting in silence for several minutes when Harry nudged him in the side. Severus frowned down at him. “What?”

            “Listen,” Harry whispered. “Listen to the lyrics of this song.” He nodded toward the American muggle.

            _“-My body is your body, I won’t tell anybody, If you want to use my body, go for it, yeah-”_ The noise from the train drowned out the song for a bit, then they could hear it again. “ _My body is your body, I’m not just anybody, If you want to use my body, go for it, yeah, go for it, ye-eah_ -”

            Harry laughed quietly. “Where was that song when you were being stubborn? Tell me, if I had done a strip-tease to this song, would you have continued to resist me for so long?”

            Severus raised an eyebrow. There was a glint in his eyes as he said, “Why don’t you try someday and we shall see just how long I can resist you?”

            When Harry’s eyes widened, Severus smirked and turned back to the window.

**********************************

            Harry stood in front of a small cottage, examining the facade in front of him. Severus walked up behind him and put his hands on Harry’s shoulders. Severus noticed Harry’s surprise as he leaned close to kiss the mark on Harry’s neck.

            “What? Wasn’t it you who came up with the rule about, what did you call it? PDA?” Severus brushed his lips against Harry’s neck as he talked.

            “Oh, I wasn’t complaining, I assure you.” Harry grinned and leaned into his lover’s touch. “Where did you say you heard about this place?”

            “From the manager at the bed and breakfast we stayed at in Cardiff.”

            Harry laughed. “And he didn’t think anything of it? Didn’t wonder why we were looking for somewhere to stay?”

            “I gave the impression we were looking for somewhere to spend our holiday next year. He mentioned his friend owned these cottages and was having a hard time renting them out this time of year. I thought I would see if the friend had any cottages available this week, so I called him while you were sleeping.”

            “Sneaky.” Harry laughed.

            The cottage was pretty much what you would think of when picturing an English cottage, right down to the vines growing up the side of the whitewashed wall. It was standing in a lovely forest and it was a fifteen minute walk to the next cottage. It was quite a walk to the town, which is probably why this cottage was still available.

            Severus watched Harry as he stood looking at the cottage. After some time had passed, Severus asked, “Harry? Are we going in or are you going to stand here smiling at the cottage all week?”

            Harry leaned up and kissed Severus. “Well, let’s go then.”

*********************************

            The next week was quiet and relaxing. They took several walks in the woods and managed to find quite a few rare potions ingredients and were even able to collect them at optimum times. They walked hand and hand through the forest and Harry listened intently as Severus commented on many of the things they saw during their walks. Harry actually seemed interested in what Severus was saying.

            They also spent a lot of time reading. Harry finished three of the new gay romances he had bought just before they arrived at the cottage. Severus read a few new mysteries. After reading _The Ghost Wore Yellow Socks_ , Severus mentioned he wanted to buy more books by Josh Lanyon before going back to Hogwarts and Harry decided he would have to borrow that book when they got back.

            Severus was pleased to see Harry spending a couple hours a day studying. It seemed he was not going to be slacking off any more.

            And, of course, there was plenty of sex. Now that Harry felt secure enough in the response he would get, he did plenty of pouncing himself. Severus had to admit, even taking into consideration the restrictions he had place on their activities, it was incredibly good between them. Harry was a quick study and he enjoyed teasing Severus.

            One night Harry managed to keep him on edge for nearly three hours. He started to call Harry a teasing monster, but when Harry gave him that wicked smile, Severus reconsidered and called him a teasing master instead. He suspected Harry would have tried for another hour had he slipped and said what he originally intended to say.

            Harry also seemed to quite enjoy Severus’ attentions. The night Severus stripped Harry and tossed him onto the kitchen table and licked chocolate sauce off his body, Severus thought he was going to either have to levitate Harry to the bedroom or let him sleep on the table. Harry seemed to be quite fond of that particular memory.

            At the end of the week, they were both reluctant to leave.

            “I think that’s everything. I suppose we have to leave now.” Harry sighed.

            “It was a lovely holiday, Harry, but we have to get back to work. There is a war going on, remember?” Severus gave a sigh of his own.

**_Chapter 31: Gloucester_ **

            After arriving in Gloucester, they found they would not be able to gain access to the next creation site easily as the building was undergoing remodeling. They returned to their hotel room and worked on the translation for several hours.

            When Harry got up and stretched, Severus watched hungrily. He gave a soft growl and got up. Harry turned just in time to be tossed onto the bed. He landed flat on his back with Severus straddling his waist.

            “You have been in a very bad mood ever since we left the cottage,” Severus idly commented as he unbuttoned Harry’s shirt.

            Harry’s eyes widened. “Damn, I must be seriously grouchy for the Slytherin Potions Master, infamous at Hogwarts for his bad moods, to comment on it.” Harry rested his hands on Severus’ hips. He was still feeling a little sulky apparently.

            “Difficult brat.” Severus gave Harry a quick kiss.

            Harry snorted. “Like you’re one to talk. You must be the most difficult man I have ever met.”

            Severus raised an eyebrow. “And yet, you want me.”

            “You want me, too.” Harry gave a reluctant grin. Shaking off his mood, Harry suddenly turned the tables and rolled them over so that he was on top. He grinned down at Severus. “Lucky for me. Don’t think I’m not going to enjoy every minute of it either!”

            Severus gave a small grudging smile and Harry lost his breath. Severus reached up and pulled Harry’s shirt off his shoulders. He then ran his hands over Harry’s chest as Harry sat astride his hips.

            Harry leaned down and put his hands on the bed beside Severus’ shoulders. Looking him in the face, Harry asked him, “Hey, Severus? Would it really bother you if I called you ‘Sev’?”

            Severus’ hands stopped moving and he frowned up at Harry. There was a moment of silence before he answered. “I could, perhaps, tolerate it from you,” he finally said grudgingly.

            “I won’t call you that if you absolutely hate it.” Harry frowned.

            “No.” Severus shook his head. “It is simply a level of intimacy I have not allowed before. I have become used to quickly disabusing anyone of the notion that they would be allowed to call me by a nickname.”

            Harry gave Severus a grin. “Shall we see if you can’t make it all the way to a full three hours this time?”

            Severus growled at him and rolled them over again. As soon as he was on top of Harry he kissed him. The kiss was hot, intense. His hands were firm and demanding as they roamed Harry’s body.

            While Severus kissed him senseless, Harry fought to get Severus’ shirt off. He fumbled with the buttons, then gave a groan of frustration and just pulled at it, sending buttons flying. Both were too focused on the kiss to really notice. The only thing that was important was that Harry now had access to warm bare skin.

            Severus stopped touching Harry only long enough to shrug the ruined shirt off his shoulders and toss it to the floor. Their lips parted and they each took a much needed breath. Severus began kissing down Harry’s neck while his hands fumbled to get the tight jeans open. Harry sunk his hands into Severus’ silky hair and moaned. He moved his head back to give Severus better access.

            As soon as Severus lifted up to remove the rest of Harry’s clothes, Harry leaned up and attacked the fastenings of Severus’ slacks. They were soon both naked.

            Harry pushed Severus down and lay on top of him. Harry kissed him hot and hard. While they kissed Harry grabbed one of Severus’ hands and brought it between them. He wrapped both their hands around both their erections. A few pumps with their fists and they found a rhythm. Their hands slid easily along their shafts, using the copious amount of precome coming from both their hard cocks as lubrication.

            Soon they were both moving their hips to the rhythm of their hands. Their lips parted to gasp for breath and give a few moans, then they were kissing again. It was hot and they both raced towards completion. They found their release at almost the same moment. The kiss smothered the sounds of their satisfaction as the warm pulses of seed covered their hands and both their chests.

            Harry moved off of Severus and they both lay there on their backs, panting. Harry managed to gather enough energy to perform the cleaning spells.

            “You know,” Severus said casually, “you can’t be doing that when we get back to Hogwarts. I have a much more limited number of teaching robes.” It had occurred to Severus that Harry may be finished with his fling by the time they get back to Hogwarts and may be ready to return his attention to the Weasley girl.

            “Then you’ll just have to meet me for my detentions completely naked.” Harry grinned at him. Severus felt relief flood him at the confirmation that they would continue their affair once they returned to the school.

            Severus snorted. “Yes, and when Albus drops in unexpectedly, how exactly do you expect me to explain that?”

            “Ewwww! The images! The horrible mental images!” Harry turned to his side and pressed his face against his lover’s shoulder. “That has to be one of the very few situations I can think of where I would _not_ want to see you naked. Gah, if the Headmaster ever walked in on us I don’t know if I could ever get it up again!” Harry shuddered, then he lifted his head to look at Severus. “You have to teach me those stronger silencing and locking charms.”

            Severus frowned. “Why? Planning to use them with someone else?” He didn’t quite manage to hide the sharp edge to the question.

            Harry glared at him and punched him, hard, in the arm. “Absolutely not! It was _my_ rule that we be exclusive remember? As long as I’m with you there won’t be anyone else for me. **Ever**. And if you cheat on me…” Harry just glared for a few seconds. “Well, I can’t think of anything horrible enough at the moment, but I promise you, you will regret it. I‘ll make it something horrible enough, even Voldemort would be impressed.”

            Severus was surprised at the possessive streak Harry was showing over him. He tried not to get his hopes up that he might be able to convince Harry to turn their affair into something more permanent. He shook his head. He turned onto his stomach and threw his arm over Harry’s waist. “Go to sleep, brat. I’m not the one flirting his way across all of Britain.”

            “I am not-”

            “Sleep.”

            Harry huffed, then cuddled up to his lover and went to sleep.

***********************************

            The next day was incredibly productive. They finished the translation before lunch and after lunch they managed to find a way into the second creation site, with the aid of the time-turner.

            This time the site was more gruesome than before and Harry had more difficulty facing it. He quickly turned and pushed his face against Severus’ chest and took deep breaths. Severus reached up and ran his hands up and down Harry’s back soothingly. After several minutes Harry felt able to face the horrible site and he turned around to try again.

            They searched the room. After some time, Harry called Severus over. “Sev, come here a minute. Does any of this mean anything to you?”

            Severus made his way over to Harry and looked at the wall. “No, it’s written in Parseltongue, which I do not speak.”

            Harry rolled his eyes. “I was going to read it out loud for you.”

            As Harry read out loud what appeared to be a list, Severus listened, frowning in concentration. By the time Harry reached the end of the list, Severus was expressionless.

            “Sev, do you know what this is for? I take it it is a list of potion ingredients?”

            “Yes, it is a list of potions ingredients. That list is what is needed to create what’s called Viper’s Revenge. It is a very deadly poison. It is also very difficult to make. Many who have tried ended up killing themselves in the attempt. It must also be used within three days of its creation or it is useless. The sooner it is used after it is made, the more potent it is. Not even all Potions Masters can manage it. Voldemort could never have managed it with his skill in Potions.”

            “That would probably explain the next bit. This states that the man…um, over there, the one murdered for this horcrux, was the one to create it. He was some famous Potions Master or something from Italy.’

            “Yes, that would explain it.”

            “Um, are the ingredients difficult to find?”

            “Not really. I would have to be careful about letting others know I am getting that particular combination of ingredients, but for the most part they will be easy to obtain.”

            Harry bit his lip. “Do you think you can make it? We are going to need it to destroy the horcrux, but it sounds so dangerous. I know if anyone can make it you can, but…”

            Severus frowned at him. “It will not be easy, but I can certainly make it.”

            “Do you need to write this down?”

            Severus shook his head. “No, I know where to find a copy of the recipe.”

            “Then let’s get out of here.”

            Despite a close call, they managed to leave without being caught.

            Once again walking down the sidewalk, arm in arm, in the rain, Severus frowned at Harry and asked, “Did you really doubt I could make the Viper’s Revenge potion?”

            “Well, not really. Like I told Draco, I don’t think there exists a potion you can’t make.”

            Severus raised his eyebrow. “And you discussed my Potions’ skill with Mr. Malfoy…why?”

            Harry flushed. “Well, you see…there’s a potion that is very rarely used because it is so difficult to make and Draco is going to need it. I thought you probably wouldn’t have a problem making it for him because you like him and, like I told him, I don’t think there exists a potion you can’t make.”

            Severus was intrigued. “Which potion?”

            “I, um, sort of promised him I wouldn’t say anything to anyone. I probably shouldn’t have told you as much as I have. I can tell you after graduation, though.”

            Severus frowned. _Does this have anything to do with what is going on between the two of you?_

**_Chapter 32: Return_ **

            After two such successes in one day, Harry convinced Severus to take a few days for fun. Both recognized the stolen nature of the three days and when they were over, Severus made it quite clear that there would be no more fun until they had what they needed from the translated notes.

            It was the last day of their stay in Gloucester when they found what they needed from the book of Voldemort’s notes. The discussion managed to drift to the war and Severus waited out a rant from Harry before taking the younger man to bed. “Come to bed, Harry. We have to go back to Hogwarts tomorrow. Let’s enjoy our last few hours away.”

************************************

            Later, lying in bed together with only a few hours until they had to get up, Harry and Severus were awake and cuddling. Suddenly Harry said, “Charlie!”

            Severus jerked and glared at Harry. “What?” he asked in a very icy voice.

            Harry looked at him and rolled his eyes. “Charlie Weasley. He works in that dragon preserve in Romania I mentioned earlier. I was just thinking he might be able to help us with the issue of the Japanese River Dragon. I’m sure he’s part of the Order. It’s not like we have to tell him the details, either. Just mention it’s a war effort and it needs to be kept secret.” Harry frowned, thinking about the problem. “What do you think?”

            Severus relaxed a bit. “It might be worth investigating.”

            Harry settled back down. “Sev?”

            “Harry?”

            “About those ingredients you need for the Viper’s Revenge potion…”

            “What about them?”

            “Are there any you might be able to find in a muggle apothecary? It might help you avoid suspicion if you could get some of the ingredients from muggles. I know they won’t have some of the more, um, wizardy ingredients-”

            Severus laughed. “Wizardy?”

            “Oh, shut up. You know what I meant. I just thought maybe there were some that you could get from muggles, that’s all. Most of the ingredients listed on that wall, I haven’t heard of before.”

            Severus thought for a moment. “It’s possible. Some of the ingredients are useful medicinal herbs.”

            “Well, we can’t go back until tomorrow evening, so what could it hurt to spend the day looking? It’s not like we have anything else to do.”

            “Very well.” When Harry cuddled closer to him he grudgingly said, “It was a rather good idea.”

            Harry just smiled against his shoulder.

***************************************

            Friday evening of the second week in April, Harry and Severus arrived back at Hogwarts a few hours after they had left. Checking the time, Harry realized he had very little time left until curfew.

            Once everything was put away, Harry continued to pout over their return. Deciding to make Harry pay for the weeks of teasing he’d had to endure, Severus walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around Harry. “Insatiable little beast,” he purred in Harry’s ear, making Harry shiver. He slid one hand down Harry’s chest, down his stomach, and rubbed Harry’s growing erection. “I’m sure you’d like to play a little more before you go.” Severus gave a gentle squeeze and felt Harry grow even harder. Harry moaned at both the words and the accompanying action. Severus licked the shell of Harry’s ear. “Just make sure you remember your own rules.” He gave Harry one last squeeze and kissed the side of his neck, and then let go.

            Harry blinked at him, dazed. “What?”

            “I said, remember your own rules. Now, you should probably go. I can’t give you detention for being out past curfew as you were with me for detention, so there’s really no reason to be out late, is there? I have to go see if Albus is back yet.”

            Harry looked at him in disbelief. “You’re just going to leave me like this?”

            Severus gave him a wicked smile. “You are not the only one who knows how to tease.”

            “This isn’t teasing, it’s torture! And you! You are an evil, evil man!”

            “That’s just the attitude you need to take back with you. Good night, Harry.” Severus gently pushed Harry out the door, while Harry glared at him the entire time. Just before he opened the door between his office and the corridor, Severus leaned down and gave his younger lover one last quick kiss. Then he opened the door and shoved Harry out.

**_Chapter 34: Musings and Exchanges_ **

            Sitting at breakfast a few days later, Severus was in a foul mood. Not only had he quickly grown used to having Harry’s warm body pressed close to his at night, he had also gotten used to sex every night. In fact, from dealing with Harry’s seemingly insatiable appetite, Severus had gotten used to having _a lot_ of sex each day and now he was getting none.

            Not only was Severus sexually frustrated that morning, but he also managed to end up sitting next to Albus at breakfast. How that happened, he was not entirely sure, which was fortunate for the one responsible. Severus absently listened to the Headmaster babble about whatever caught his attention that morning, nodding occasionally. Severus stubbornly refused to look towards the Gryffindor Table…until he felt that intense gaze on him.

            He looked up and saw Harry looking at him. Harry smirked at him. Severus narrowed his eyes. _And just what are you planning now?_ Harry gave him an innocent look. Severus snorted. _I know better than to fall for that…especially after everything we have done together so far._

            Albus, thinking Severus was choking, began to pound him on the back. Catching Harry’s grin, Severus glared at him, which only made the brat grin wider. After Albus had stopped hitting him, Severus shot Harry another look.

            Severus narrowed his eyes as he caught Harry giving Draco a sheepish grin and a shrug. _And what was that about, Harry?_

**_Chapter 35: Luck_ **

            The first day of classes after Severus returned from his trip with Harry, he found himself working straight through dinner trying to finish grading some essays. He was distracted from his work by a knock on his office door.

            After giving the command to enter, Severus watched in surprise as Harry came in to his office. He was wondering how quickly he could get Harry naked when Harry grinned at him.

            “What are you doing here, Harry? You know we can’t risk-”

            “I have a very good excuse, I promise.” Harry began to prowl across the room.

            Severus pushed his chair back from his desk and started to stand, but Harry got there first. Instead of standing, Severus found himself sitting in his chair with Harry leaning down to kiss him. It was a hot, hungry kiss. Harry pushed one hand into Severus’ shoulder length hair and ran the other down his chest. He played with one nipple through Severus’ robes.

            Harry pushed Severus’ knees apart with his legs and then lowered himself to his knees between the man’s feet. He managed to do this without breaking the kiss. The hand playing with the nipple moved down, caressing Severus’ stomach and then settling over the hard erection below. Harry rubbed and felt his professor’s cock grow harder.

            The kiss broke and they both gasped for breath. Severus threw his head back against the back of his chair. Harry pulled at the neck of his robe, pulling it down just enough so that he could suck up a mark where Severus’ neck and shoulder met. Severus groaned at the action. Harry gently squeezed the hard cock he was caressing.

            Severus groaned again and let go of his white knuckle grip on the arm of his chair and buried on hand in Harry’s hair and moved the other up and down his back. When Harry licked the mark he had sucked up, Severus groaned, “Oh, god, Harry!”

            Harry suddenly pulled back. “Oh, Sev. I was supposed to tell you the Headmaster wants to speak to us in his office.” Harry rose to his feet and turned towards the door.

            Severus sat there looking stunned. “What?”

            Harry gave him a sweet smile. “We have to go.”

            Severus blinked, then glared. “You are going to-”

            “Do to you what you did to me? Yes, I believe I am. You know what they say about pay back.” Harry gave him another bright grin.

            Severus continued to glare at him as he rose to his feet. He winced as he straightened to his full height. He walked to the door and Harry removed the charms.

            As they started up the stairs, Severus took several deep breaths and tried to calm himself. If he weren’t extremely frustrated at the moment, on top of the last several nights alone, he would probably be admiring Harry’s almost Slytherin-like actions.

            Harry leaned close and whispered. “It really is too bad we didn’t have more time. Can you imagine what we could have gotten up to?” He grinned as Severus sent him another glare. “Do you even know how close I was to-?”

            “Harry,” Severus growled.

            “Yes?”

            “Stop it!”

            Harry just smiled. “It was so tempting to just keep going and taste you. Oh, it would have been so good,” Harry whispered in that voice that he knew Severus liked to hear from him. Severus smothered a groan.

            All the way up to the Headmaster’s office door, Harry kept up a stream of whispered wicked words. The only thing that kept Severus from pouncing on the younger man is the fact that there was a certain element of competition to what he was doing and Severus refused to break…no matter how painful it was to climb the stairs to the Headmaster’s office.

            Harry raised his fist and knocked on the door. After hearing the Headmaster call out an order to enter, Harry pushed the door open.

            “Ah, Severus, Harry. Good to see you. Please, sit down.” Harry and Severus sat in the chairs in front of the Headmaster’s desk. Dumbledore beamed at them, but then frowned in concern at Severus. “Severus, my boy, are you unwell?”

            “No, Albus. I’m fine,” Severus gritted out through his teeth. _Hard enough that I am even entertaining the thought of pulling Harry to the floor and having my way with him right here in your office, but other than that just **fine**._

            “Very well. How about a lemon drop, Severus?” The Headmaster still looked concerned.

            “No, thank you, Albus. Perhaps Mr. Potter would like one this evening.”

            Harry gave Dumbledore his most innocent smile. “No, thank you, Headmaster. Though it was kind of you to think of me, Professor.” When Dumbledore turned and beamed at Severus, Harry fluttered his eyelashes playfully at the man. Severus wanted to strangle him.

            “It’s so nice to see the two of you getting along, my boys. I’m glad to see your combined efforts have brought about a sort of truce between you. It is good to see you view each other in a more pleasant light. I had always felt the two of you would get along better if giving an opportunity to see more of each other in a less restrictive setting.” Dumbledore beamed at them both and popped a lemon drop into his mouth.

            Harry exchanged a look with Severus. _If the manipulative, supposedly all-knowing bastard only knew…_

            Harry sobered as Albus turned the discussion to the creation sites. When they began discussing the second creation site, Fawkes suddenly flew over and landed on Harry’s shoulder. As Severus and Albus gave Harry an inquiring look, Harry just carefully shrugged the shoulder opposite the phoenix and continued the discussion.

            They discussed what Severus would need to create the Viper’s Revenge potion and managed to make some plans for when the corresponding horcrux was found. Harry just continued to pet the phoenix as they lapsed into silence. After a bit, Harry broke the silence by inquiring about other horcruxes.

            The Headmaster responded by bringing out a rather gaudy old ring. Severus frowned down at the thing. Severus gasped as Harry simply reached out and picked it up. Albus called out his name, but Harry ignored him.

            Severus and Albus watched as Harry did something very bizarre and began holding the ring close and pulling it away. He moved his arm in nearly all directions before bringing it close to his face again. As he did so, the phoenix suddenly moved forward and attacked the ring.

            The men watched in shock as Harry dropped the destroyed ring on the floor when it began to billow smoke. After a few minutes, the ring stopped smoking and screeching and Harry picked it back up. Severus could not believe the boy had just picked up the horcrux without any thought to caution at all. Harry shrugged uncomfortably.

            Suddenly, Severus burst out laughing, giving the Headmaster another shock. _Only Harry could do something like this! Only he could completely by accident destroy a part of the soul of one of the most evil wizards the world has known._ “On-on-only…you!” Severus gasped out.

            Harry snorted. “Actually, my extraordinary luck usually only allows me to experience bad, unpleasant and outright horrible improbable, unusual or impossible events. I suppose it could be the law of averages that once in my life I would experience some good luck for a change.”

            “Ah, but my dear boy, your amazing luck has aided you in surviving your meetings with Voldemort. Most people do not survive the first meeting. You have survived many.”

            “Yeah, well, _most_ people haven’t ever met Voldemort. I’ve had to fight him every year since I was eleven. My luck just allowed me to survive so I’d be around for the next misfortune it decided to throw at me.” Harry snorted. “Just watch. I might have just destroy a horcrux and brought us one step closer to defeating Voldemort, but I’ll probably develop some kind of allergy or condition or something from the smoke I choked on. THAT is how _my_ luck works.”

            The other two men suddenly gave him horrified looks, then shared a look. “Severus, take Harry to the infirmary immediately. He is not to leave until Poppy has performed a thorough examination. She is to check for everything.”

            Severus stood, face grim, and nodded at the Headmaster. The truth of what Harry had said, that there were probably dangerous side effects to having inhaled that smoke, would need to be checked out. Severus tried to ignore the sick feeling in the pit of his stomach at the thought that Harry could be right. He would make certain Harry did not leave that infirmary without being checked _thoroughly_ and that medi-witch had better not try to put him off.

             Harry looked back and forth between them, aghast.


	8. Part 8

**_Chapter 37: Worries_ **

            The next two weeks were extremely busy for Severus. In addition to his teaching duties, Severus had to get the rest of what he needed to get to create the Viper’s Revenge potion. Despite what he had said to the Headmaster, the ingredients he had left to gather were still noticeable enough that those who would sell the more dangerous of the ingredients would be able to figure out that he was attempting to create the Viper’s Revenge potion.

            Severus came up with a solution to this problem one evening after a Death Eater meeting at the end of the first week. As had long since become the routine for them, after the meeting Severus and Lucius returned to Malfoy Manor for some brandy.

            Lucius, of course, returned to the topic Severus had hoped to avoid. “Well, Severus. In an effort to be thorough, I have managed to obtain a list from Draco of _all_ seventh year students. My first inclination is to dismiss all but the Slytherins as possibilities as they are the only ones you spend any amount of time with, but…I prefer to be thorough.” Lucius took a sip of his brandy.

            Severus also took a sip of brandy, resigning himself to the conversation. His one consolation is that Lucius would never guess correctly, though he had to brace himself for the potential sarcastic remark about Harry to keep from giving himself away.

            “I, of course, crossed all female seventh year students off the list of possibilities. That still left quite a few male students…tell me, Severus, that I can at least cross off the Hufflepuffs.”

            Severus snorted. “Yes, Lucius. I can assure you I am not sleeping with any Hufflepuffs.”  The thought was too ridiculous to let pass. When Lucius raised an eyebrow, Severus swore silently as he realized what he had given away. He frowned down at the brandy. It was not like him to make such a slip.

            “Oh? So we are no longer discussing an interest, but an affair…My, Severus, now I am even more curious.”

            “Well, you will have to remain curious, Lucius.” Severus placed the glass of brandy on the table at his elbow. He started to stand, when he had a thought. “However, I had another discussion I think might interest you.”

            Lucius lifted an eyebrow. From the calculating gleam in his eye, his mind was still on the topic of the identity of Severus’ lover.

            “I need to get some ingredients from Knockturn Alley, but I do not want anyone, particularly the Dark Lord, to hear of the combination of ingredients that I need.”

            Severus could tell that was enough to get Lucius’ mind off the topic of Severus’ lover. “And just what could you be doing that you need to hide from the Dark Lord?”

            Severus hesitated a moment, but Lucius was quite skilled in Potions himself. It was one of the reasons they were such good friends. It would not be difficult for Lucius to figure out the potion Severus intended to make. “Viper’s Revenge.”

            Lucius frowned and set aside his glass as well. “That is a very dangerous potion, Severus. What need would you have for such a potion? Surely there are many other poisons that will suffice.”

            Severus shook his head. “No, Lucius. It must be Viper’s Revenge. I need to get the equipment and some of the ingredients still. I had hoped you could make some of the purchases for me to prevent from causing suspicion.”

            “What need do you have for Viper’s Revenge, Severus?” Lucius looked at him very seriously.

            “I need it for the same reason we are marked, the same reason I am answering to the manipulative bastard that is the Headmaster of Hogwarts.”

            “You can not intend to try to use it on the Dark Lord, Severus. If it were that simple it is something we would have tried years ago.”

            “No, I will not use it on the Dark Lord, but it can still be used to help defeat him. I can say nothing more than that, Lucius.”

            Lucius looked at Severus for a long time. Eventually he said, “What do you still need?”

********************************

            After the next Death Eater meeting, Lucius gave Severus the rest of the ingredients and equipment he needed. As Albus had told him only just before he left for the meeting that he had the corresponding horcrux at last, Severus left immediately to begin setting up for the creation of Viper’s Revenge.

            The last class of the week, Severus announced that he would not be having his usual office hours that weekend. He was unsurprised when Harry approached him at the end of class. Harry would be aware of the real reason behind his absence that weekend.

            “Professor? I had some questions.” Harry stood in front of Severus’ desk and waited until the room was empty except for the two of them.

            Severus stood beside his desk, only a few feet from Harry. Harry put his book on the desk, opened to some random page. He leaned down over it. When Severus leaned down as well, Harry whispered, “He found it?”

            “Yes. I will be working on the potion this weekend.” Severus spoke just as quietly.

            “When do you think you will be done?” Harry randomly flipped a page in his book.

            Severus watched Harry’s hands move. “If all goes well, I should be done by Friday evening. It may take me Friday night and all day Saturday before I am back to full strength.”

            “Back to full strength?”

            “It is a difficult potion to prepare. One of the reasons so few people are capable of making it is that it takes a great deal of magic and concentration. As I said, I will need a while to recover.”

            “You need to be careful.” Harry bit his lip. “Are you sure you can-?”

            “I assure you, I am quite capable of creating this potion,” Severus said, very offended. He was a Potions **Master**. He was the best in his field. “What happened to your belief that there is no potion I can not create?”

            “I respect your skill at brewing potions, Severus. I’m just worried about you. I want you to be careful.”

            “You would not be worried if you honestly thought I was capable of making this potion, if you were as confident in my skills as you say you are.”

            “Don’t give me that, you BASTARD!” Harry yelled. “I just-!”

            “Um, Harry?” Ron’s fearful voice interrupted. Harry and Snape turned to glare at him simultaneously. Ron gulped. “We, uh, have to get going.”

            Harry gave a sharp nod. He turned and picked up his book from Severus’ desk. Then he turned and glared at his lover. “I will be here for my detention promptly at eight on Saturday.” Harry stared at Severus and dared him to say otherwise.

            When Severus gave a sharp nod, Harry leaned in and hissed. “Be careful, you stubborn bastard! I know full well you can do it. I just want you to be careful because I don’t want anything to happen to you.” With that Harry turned and stormed out of the classroom.

            Severus watched him go. He was surprised that Harry seemed worried about him, but if the younger man truly respected Severus’ skill he would not worry at all.

************************************

            After his last class that day, Severus locked and warded his office and private quarters securely before making use of the time-turner. Then he went into his private lab and began the arduous and dangerous task of creating the Viper’s Revenge.

            By Friday morning, Severus finally successful brewed the Viper’s Revenge. After managing to eat a rather substantial meal, Severus fell into bed around eleven in the morning. He didn’t wake until Saturday evening around six. Again he ate a large meal and then he took a hot shower.

            By eight Saturday evening, Severus was sitting in his office waiting for Harry. He knew the Gryffindor would come. Harry did not trust him not to have killed himself while attempting to create the potion and so would come to make sure Severus had, in fact, survived. Severus sniffed disdainfully.

            When the knock came, Severus gave the command to enter. Harry walked through the door and leaned against it after it closed behind him. Severus glared at him. Harry then sighed and walked towards Severus’ desk.

            As Harry moved from the door, Severus placed the silencing and locking charms on the door without getting up from his seat behind his desk. Once the charms were in place, he raised an eyebrow. “Still alive and in one piece, as you can see,” Severus said in his most sarcastic voice.

            Harry just ignored him and walked around the desk and pulled Severus’ chair out and around so that he could drop into the man’s lap. He sat straddling Severus and looped his arms around his lover’s neck. “Stop grouching at me. I knew very well you were capable of creating that stupid potion.”

            “Oh?” Severus’ voice dripped doubt.

            “Yes and it didn’t matter one bit. All I could think about all weekend was that Italian Potions Master we saw in Gloucester.” Harry shuddered. “I didn’t sleep at all. I was too afraid I’d dream about something like that happening to you.” Harry leaned close and pressed his face against Severus’ shoulder.

            Severus blinked in surprise at this. He had forgotten how badly that sight had affected Harry. It occurred to Severus that perhaps it was not that Harry doubted his skill, but rather that he…cared. He lifted his hands and began running them up and down Harry’s back. “I’m fine, Harry. Nothing happened to me,” Severus said quietly, in a gentler voice than he had used before.

            Harry raised his head and kissed Severus desperately. Severus wrapped one arm around Harry’s waist and pushed his other hand into Harry’s hair. It was hot and hungry, with a frantic edge. When their lips parted to allow them to breathe, Harry threw his head back and Severus began kissing and nibbling on his neck.

            “God, Severus! It’s been too long. A whole month with nothing but a little flirting and teasing. We haven’t even been able to talk. A few glances in the Great Hall, pretending to glare at each other in class…” Harry moaned. “Oooh, I need you, Sev!”

            Severus fumbled with Harry’s school robes. He was having trouble gaining access to skin and was getting frustrated. “Fuck!” he growled.

            “Really?” Harry asked hopefully.

            Severus stopped moving. “Harry,” he said disapprovingly.

            Harry groaned. “Sev, this is not the time to tease me!”

            Severus tugged on Harry until Harry took the hint and stood. Severus stood and grabbed Harry’s hand and dragged him towards the door to Severus’ private quarters. Once they were inside, Severus quickly turned and placed the locking and silencing charms on the door. Then he pulled Harry close and started kissing him hungrily.

            They only made it as far as the sofa. In the end, they didn’t even manage to get their clothes off.

            Harry landed on his back on the sofa with Severus on top of him. He parted his legs and groaned into the kiss as Severus settled closer and their erections ground together. He wrapped one leg around his lover’s waist and started rocking his hips. Severus broke the kiss to throw his head back and groan. “Harry!”

            “Sev, Sev, please!” Harry rocked his hips faster, one of his hands gripping the older man’s shoulder and the other buried in his hair.

            Severus reached down with one hand and pulled Harry’s leg a little higher, bringing their hips together just that much more tightly. With his other hand he pulled on Harry’s hair until Harry tilted his head back and gave Sev access to his neck. He placed a kiss and then a lick on Harry’s skin just over the pulse point in his neck before he began sucking up a mark.

            Harry gasped. They both loved marking each other. He panted. When Severus bit down on the mark he had created, Harry lost it. He arched his back and yelled. Severus moved frantically and then suddenly stiffened, groaning against Harry’s neck.

            They lay there for several minutes, panting. Their clothes were beginning to feel uncomfortable, but neither yet had the energy to do anything about it. “Much, much too long, Severus.”

            Severus gave a tired chuckle. They lay there for a bit longer and then Severus leaned up and performed cleaning spells on them. “We have to get up, Harry. I need to take the potion to Albus.”

            Harry wrinkled his nose and wrapped his arms around his lover’s neck. “It will still be good tomorrow morning, won’t it?”

            Severus raised his eyebrow. “Yes, but why would-?”

            Harry stopped the question with a kiss. “Because you are going to need more sleep after I leave.” Harry gave him a wicked grin.

**************************************

            By the time Harry left, Severus was exhausted again. They had both managed three orgasms in the two hours Harry had stayed. After giving Harry one last kiss and watching as the younger man left, Severus put his wards back in place and stumbled to his bed. He slept straight through breakfast the next morning.

**_Chapter 38: Viper’s Revenge_ **

            The next morning, Severus headed up to the Headmaster’s office with the Viper’s Revenge potion. Once he arrived, he took the potion over to the alcove Albus had prepared for the destruction of the horcrux. After an explanation of the effects of the potion and a brief discussion on the disposal of the potion once it had been used, Severus used the potion to destroy the horcrux.

            After a brief discussion on how to destroy another of the horcruxes, Severus and Harry left. Nearly halfway down the stairs from the Headmaster’s office, Harry suddenly stopped. Severus almost fell down the stairs when Harry stopped in front of him.

            “Severus?” Harry whispered.

            “Harry?” Severus whispered back impatiently.

            “He’s up to something.”

            “What are you talking about?”

            “He didn’t offer either of us a lemon drop. Not at any point. He’s up to something.”

            “You may be right,” Severus said slowly. “We will have to be careful. With that manipulative old man, there is no telling what he has planned.”

*************************************

            At the beginning of the next NEWT-level Potions class a few days later, Severus turned around just in time to see Harry give Blaise a wicked grin and a wink. As Severus watched, Blaise smirked and then leaned down to speak with Draco.

            “If you are all ready to begin,” Severus said in an icy voice.

            Harry turned around and Severus glared at him. _Did you not say you would stop flirting with other men, Harry?_

            As Severus gave his lecture, he noticed Harry acting strangely. After a bit, he realized what it was Harry was doing. The little flirt was tormenting him. Harry would run the feathered end of his quill up and down the side of his neck while he bit his lip, appearing to concentrate on his notes. He slowly licked the end of his finger before turning the page of his book. When Severus gave him a glare, Harry gave Severus a sultry smile. Severus swallowed and turned away before continuing his lecture.

            Severus tripped over his words twice: the first time Harry had licked his finger and the time Harry closed his eyes half way and licked his lips while running the feathered end of his quill up and down his neck. Finally, when Harry arched his back as if stretching, his face showing his pleasure at the move while he made a small sound of pleasure, Severus broke.

            “ _Mr. Potter!_ ”

            “Yes, Professor?” Harry had long since perfected Gryffindor-innocent looks and he gave one to his lover now.

            “You will cease disrupting my class.”

            “What am I doing, Professor?” Harry asked, portraying confusion.

            “You know very well what you are doing, _Potter_ , and I will not tolerate any more,” Severus gritted out, so turned on he was tempted to keep Harry after class to…discuss his actions in class.

            When Severus went back to lecturing, Harry dutifully took a few notes before slowly working his way back up to teasing his lover. He started with smaller gestures and gradually built his way back up to the large teases. He licked his lips and then ran his finger over his bottom lip while he frowned at his notes. He rubbed his neck before letting his fingers slowly play over the fading mark on his neck.

            By the end of class, Severus was trying to hide his shallow breathing. When class ended, Severus slammed a book down on his desk and growled, “Class dismissed! And Potter! You will see me Wednesday evening for your detention.” With that he turned his back on the class and began erasing the notes from the blackboard, rather more vigorously than necessary.

**_Chapter 39: First Fight_ **

            The day after Harry’s teasing in class, Severus was doing his nightly patrols of the corridors when he heard voices. He slowed down and moved quietly to the corner, around which the voices were coming from, hoping to surprise the recalcitrant students. After rounding the corner, however, he realized it was not students, but the portraits he had heard.

            Severus started to turn away, disgruntled, when he heard Harry’s name. Curious he turned back. “Well you know, Demelza, I don’t put any stock in those rumors that go around. You know how children are. So, few of the rumors that float around the school are true. That’s why I ignored the rumors for the longest time about Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley. Though, I admit, when I heard her brother telling one of the other Gryffindor boys in his year that Ginny was interested in Harry, I paid a bit more attention.

            “It wasn’t until Saturday, though, when I found out they were true. The poor girl waited for hours for the boy to return from detention. Then they went off together and they stayed in that storage room by themselves for quite some time. They came out laughing quietly. I heard the girl ask Harry if he was sure none of his friends knew about them. Harry said he was certain and they agreed it was best to wait until Harry had graduated to let people know they were together.

            “Then, of course, I was curious, so I slipped into that painting over the fire place in the common room. Well, they walked in with their arms around each other and then the girl hugged the boy, whispering sweet nothings in his ear before kissing his cheek and going up to bed. He got the sweetest look on his face as he watched her go up the stairs and he blushed so bright when he realized everyone was looking at him.

            “I don’t know who they think they are kidding. Everyone can tell they are crazy about each other.”

            Severus was too furious to listen any longer. He went straight back to his quarters. As he paced he berated himself for letting himself get in as deep as he had with Harry. He knew the boy was only looking for some fun before he married. He had thought, however, that his Gryffindor sense of honor would hold him to his promise that Severus would not have to share him while they were together. Apparently, he had only meant Severus would not have to share him with other men.

            Perhaps a bit of distance between Severus and the younger man would be best. Severus nodded to himself. Yes, some distance would be good. Severus was too far gone to deny the hurt mixed in with his anger, but he tried anyway.

********************************

            Wednesday evening, Severus was still furious. When the knock came on his office door, he gave a terse command to enter. After Harry had entered, Severus placed the charms on the door. He didn’t say a word to Harry as he led the way to his private quarters and placed the charms on that door as well. When he turned to Harry his face was expressionless.

            “Are you going to tell me what’s wrong?” Harry asked.

            “I think perhaps we should discuss the matter when we return.” With that Severus held up the time-turner and simply waited for Harry. He had not yet decided if he wanted to continue things with Harry and need some more time to think. Pouting a bit, Harry walked over to Severus. Harry snuggled up to Severus as he placed the chain around Harry’s neck. Severus stiffened.

            As soon as they arrived in the appropriate time, Severus put the time-turner away and quickly stepped back. Harry glared at him. “Shall we?” Severus held up the portkey. His voice was bland and gave nothing away.

            Harry said nothing and touched the portkey. He managed not to stumble when they arrived. When they arrived, Harry was greeted by name by a grinning Charlie Weasley. Harry grinned and returned the greeting. Both seemed to forget his presence.

            “Hey, Charlie! How have you been?”

            “Fine, fine. How about you? Looking good, Harry!” Charlie reached them and reached out and pulled Harry into a hug, squeezing tight.

            Harry hugged back. “I’m fine.” Harry laughed as his feet left the ground with the force of Charlie’s hug. “Charlie! You just saw me at Christmas break!”

            “I know. Though I must say, Harry, you’re looking pretty good. What exactly are you doing with all your free time?” Charlie grinned teasingly.

            “Studying for NEWTs,” Harry said ruefully. He didn’t quite manage to meet Charlie’s eye though.

            “Yeah. They’re next week, right? How do you think you’ll do?” Charlie left an arm around Harry’s shoulders as he turned and started walking them down a grassy slope.

            “With as much as I’m studying, I hope I don’t fall asleep during the test!” Harry laughed.

            Severus watched as they walked down the grassy slope, Charlie’s arm still around Harry. He began to wonder if perhaps he hadn’t been worried about the wrong Weasley. As they reached the river’s edge, they stood there, Charlie’s arm still around Harry, talking excitedly.

            “Perhaps, Mr. Weasley, we could do what we came here to do,” Severus cut in in a cold voice.

            Severus had the pleasure of watching Charlie Weasley jump. “Professor Snape!” Charlie seemed shocked to see Severus. “I didn’t know you would be coming along. I had thought, from what Dumbledore said, that Professor McGonagall would be coming with Harry.”

            Severus raised his eyebrow at Charlie, “And yet, you did not think to greet anyone but Mr. Potter.”

            Charlie gave a sheepish grin. “Sorry, Professor. It’s just been a while since I’ve seen Harry. I was glad he was looking so well.” Charlie grinned at Harry, who he still had his arm around, again before turning back to the Potions professor. “And how are you doing, Professor?” Charlie asked politely, in the manner of one who knew he was addressing someone who was going to be rude, but was determined to be polite anyway.

            Severus narrowed his eyes and glared at Charlie. “Let’s skip the pleasantries, Mr. Weasley. I have classes to teach.”

            Harry glared at the lie. Charlie shrugged and let his arm drop from Harry’s shoulders. “Of course, Professor. If the two of you would wait here I’ll go talk to the man I was supposed to check in with.” He shot Harry a quick look.

            He walked off. Harry crossed his arms over his chest and glared at Severus, who stood there glaring at him. They didn’t say a word to each other as they waited. When Charlie came back, Harry turned to him in relief. “Hey, Charlie. So, is everything set?”

            “Yep. Just going to have to wait for just a bit for the guy to herd a dragon downstream for us. While we wait, you don’t mind if Harry and I talk privately, do you Professor?” Charlie gave Severus a wide grin and dragged Harry off before he could reply.

            Charlie walked a good distance away, out of earshot but still within sight of the surly Potions Master. Charlie fixed that by turning his back on the man and placing his bigger bulk between Harry and Severus.

            Severus watched as they stood talking. He couldn’t see much, though he caught the sound of Harry’s laugh and saw briefly Harry grinning up at the bigger man. When Harry leaned close, Charlie laughed. They talked for several minutes, both seeming to enjoy the time alone together if the laughter was any indication.

            After some time, Charlie suddenly grabbed Harry around the neck and started ruffling his hair. Harry laughed and tried to get away.

            Severus turned away and saw a large dark blue dragon in the river. He turned back and walked over to the two younger men. “If you two are quite finished, I believe _that_ is the dragon we are waiting on,” Severus interjected coldly.

            Harry and Charlie turned to the river and there was a large dark blue dragon. “Isn’t she beautiful, Harry?” Charlie let go of Harry and walked towards the river, gushing over the dragon.

            Harry followed, ignoring the glare Severus sent his way. As Harry and Charlie reached the river, Charlie began lecturing on the dragon. Severus was annoyed at the stab of jealousy he felt at Harry’s obvious interest in the subject. “Mr. Weasley, you may take all the time you wish after we leave to coo over the creature, but Mr. Potter and I need to return. Soon.”

            “Right, right.” Charlie stood. “Well, what is it that brings you here?”

            “We need your help to get the dragon to use its flame. We need it to destroy an object of dark magic that we need to keep out of Voldemort’s hands,” Harry told him.

            At this, Charlie looked very serious and began looking around. “Here. Put whatever it is on this rock here. Then you need to back away, at least as far as that tree over there.” Charlie pointed. “I’ll try to get the dragon to focus on that area and see if I can’t get her to use her flame.”

            Severus walked over and placed the locket where Charlie had indicated and then moved to the tree-line with Harry. They watched as Charlie gently coaxed the dragon part way out of the water and began rubbing the back of her neck vigorously. Suddenly, the dragon let out what sounded like a mixture between a rumble and a purr. Then she let loose a pretty blue white flame that melted the locket, with the usual effects, and part of the rock it had been on. Harry and Severus approached and examined the rock. The locket had melted into the rock.

            “Well, how are we-” Harry began.

            Severus used a spell and the part of the rock with the locket separated from the rest. He reached out, picked up the locket and put it in the pocket of his robe after shrinking it. “Mr. Weasley,” Severus said, before giving Charlie a sharp nod and walking off.

            Severus looked back to see Harry and Charlie Weasley hugging again. Harry stepped back and grinned up at Charlie. Whatever he said caused the bigger man to blush. Harry’s grin widened.

            “Mr. Potter!” Severus shouted.

            Finally, Harry joined Severus and they returned to Hogwarts. When they returned, Severus said, “You may study in the living room.” Then he turned and walked down the short hallway to his private lab. He placed locking and silencing charms on the door and started working on some potions for the infirmary.

**************************************

            Several hours later, Severus checked the time. It was after curfew, so Harry should be gone. He left his lab and then stopped short at the sight of Harry standing in his living room. He glared and asked, “What are you still doing here? It’s after curfew.”

            “Well, first of all, you used wards far stronger than any I know, so I couldn’t leave until you removed the charms from the doors. Second, we-” Harry stopped as Severus quickly removed the charms from the door between his office and his private quarters and quickly strode into his office.

            Harry followed him. He watched as Severus removed the charms from his office door. Severus then turned towards Harry and gestured to the door.

            “You may leave now.” Severus started to walk back towards his private quarters, but Harry stepped into his path and glared at him.

            “ ** _Second_** , I will not be leaving until you tell me what the hell your problem is. You have been giving me the cold shoulder since I first arrived in your office.” Harry folded his arms across his chest.

            Severus stood there and glared at Harry for a minute. Finally he spoke, “The problem, Mr. Potter-”

            Harry pulled his wand out and pointed it at Severus. “Stop right there, Severus. We have already had this discussion. Why don’t you try that again?” Harry asked subtly shaking his wand threateningly.

            Severus sneered. “The problem, _Harry_ , is that you can not follow **any** rules. Apparently not even your own.”

            “What?! What the hell are you talking about? If you are trying to use Charlie as an excuse for your behavior, you-”

            “I admit, seeing you with Charlie Weasley was certainly enlightening, but I was referring to your tryst with the _female_ Weasley. Are you perhaps planning on working your way through the entire-?”

            “Severus Snape! Do not even think of finishing that sentence!” Harry shouted. “And what fucking ‘ _tryst_ ’ are you talking about?”

            “Apparently, I wasn’t enough to satisfy you Saturday evening. No, when you returned you took Miss Weasley to a private place, where you spent _quite_ some time alone and then returned to the Gryffindor common room discussing the details of keeping your affair quiet until you graduate.”

            “What?! Severus, where the hell did you get that? Because, seriously, you of all people should know better than to listen to school gossip!”

            Severus raised an eyebrow. “Are you telling me the fat lady from the Gryffindor entrance portrait was mistaken then? Did Miss Weasley spend an evening with some other Gryffindor boy with messy black hair, green eyes and-”

            “No, it was me. However, had you just _asked_ you would know nothing happened between us! God, Severus. I’m _gay_. And Ginny’s a girl, in case you hadn’t noticed.”

            “I do remember our Occlumency lessons. There was a memory that you shared with me. Of a kiss. With a _girl_ ,” Severus sneered, “if I am not mistaken.”

            Harry rolled his eyes. “Yeah. A kiss that did absolutely nothing for me. I’m not interested in any girls at all, whatsoever. And even if I were, I sure as hell wouldn’t be interested in _Ginny_. She’s like a sister to me, Severus.

            “And before you start in on Charlie, I think of him as a brother. There was no _flirting_ going on today at all. In fact, I told him I was seeing a guy and he happened to mention he was seeing a guy, too. Pretty seriously, in fact. I even offered to let him have one of my invitations to graduation so he could bring his boyfriend along and introduce him to Mrs. Weasley in a safe setting.”

            “Do forgive me if your track record-”

            “Damn it, Severus, you bastard! I am not going to cheat on you!” Harry shouted. He still had his wand in his hand, pointed at his lover. He muttered a quick spell.

            They both froze as Severus blinked and then stared down at his robes in shock. His formerly black robes were now hot pink with fuchsia flowers printed on them.

            Harry decided to take advantage of Severus’ shock and darted around him to the door. Severus quickly changed his robes back and shouted, “Get back here, Potter!”

            Severus came through the door with his wand drawn. He stopped when he saw their audience. He smoothly put his wand away. “Potter, I believe that is worth a week of detention.”

            “But Severus! NEWTs are next week. Perhaps you can tell me what Mr. Potter has done to earn such a punishment?” Professor McGonagall said, obviously much confused and shocked by the scene she had just witnessed. “Perhaps you can also explain why you kept Harry so far past curfew? Mr. Weasley came to me, quite worried about his friend’s absence.” She turned on the disapproval.

            “Certainly, he will need this next week to study for the NEWTs. However, the week after NEWTs Mr. Potter does not even have classes to attend. I do believe he will be free then.” With that, and conveniently ignoring all the other questions, Severus turned and went into his office, closing and warding the door behind him.


	9. Part 9

**_Chapter 40: Resolution_ **

            The next week Severus got the distance he had wanted. It gave him time to think of what Harry had said, before he turned Severus’ robe pink. In class, Harry firmly ignored him and obviously they had no contact outside of class.

            Severus decided he didn’t like the distance between them at all. Thinking over what he heard and what Harry had said, Severus had to admit he knew better than to listen to gossip. Too often what someone saw was not what they said they saw. Severus also had to reluctantly admit that the fat lady from the Gryffindor portrait entrance was a notorious gossip. And, looking back, he could see how the interaction between Harry and Charlie Weasley could have been much like that of an older brother with a younger brother.

            All of which meant, he had been wrong. Severus did not care for that fact at all. He also knew, despite his best efforts at denial, that Harry was important enough to him that he was willing to attempt an apology. He gritted his teeth at the idea. Perhaps he didn’t have to say it. Perhaps he could simply show Harry he realized his mistake.

*********************************

            The Saturday before NEWTs, Severus was in his office grading papers when there was a knock on the door. As he still had a little bit of time left for his office hours, he was not really surprised. He gave the command to enter without looking up from the essay he was grading. He finished the essay he was grading, then he looked up.

            Severus was surprised to see Harry standing there at the door.

            “I was hoping we could talk,” Harry said quietly.

            Severus nodded and stood. He pointed his wand at the door to the corridor and put the charms in place. He then went to the door to his private quarters. Once the door was open he motioned Harry inside. After they were inside he placed the charms on the door and turned to Harry. He hadn’t said anything to Harry since giving the command to enter his office.

            Severus led the way to his sofa and pulled Harry down next to him. When Harry turned to him, Severus leaned forward and placed a gentle, chaste kiss on Harry’s lips. He hesitated and then pressed his lips to Harry’s again. His lips brushed Harry’s softly, a request for permission to go further. Harry pressed his lips more firmly to Severus’ and put his hands on the older man’s shoulders.

            Severus rested his hands lightly on Harry’s waist. His tongue tasted Harry’s bottom lip. When Harry parted his lips, he didn’t immediately accept the unspoken invitation. He sucked on Harry’s bottom lip, letting go when he heard Harry’s breath hitch. He licked slowly at the seam of Harry’s parted lips and then slowly pushed his tongue inside.

            The kiss was sweet and soft. Harry moved closer to Severus on the sofa and slid one hand up into his lover’s hair. When Harry moved closer, Severus slowly slid his hands around and began moving his hands up and down his younger lover’s back.

            When the kiss broke, Harry sighed softly and rested his head on Severus’ shoulder, leaving his arms around the other man’s neck.  Severus’ held him, his arms wrapped around Harry’s waist. They sat there for some time, just holding each other in silence.

            “Harry…” Severus began softly, uncomfortably.

            “It’s alright. You wouldn’t be you if you weren’t a bastard at times. But I meant what I said, Severus. There’s no one else. I promise. No matter what you hear about me, I can promise you the only one I’m interested in is you.” Harry softly kissed the side of Severus neck.

            Severus’ arms tightened around the younger man. He brought one hand up and began to run his fingers through Harry’s hair. Harry sighed again then he drifted off to sleep.

            As Harry slept, Severus thought over what he had said. _‘The only one I’m interested in is you.’_  Severus began to wonder if it would be so very hopeless after all to try for something permanent with Harry.

            They lay on the sofa together for a while. Harry slept and Severus ran his hand through Harry’s hair. Eventually, Severus realized he couldn’t keep Harry with him all night. He began to try to wake Harry.    “Harry, you have to wake up. You need to get back to the Gryffindor Tower before your friend Mr. Weasley comes to rescue you again.”

            “Don’t wanna go, Sev. Wanna stay with you. Don’t sleep well any more. Miss you,” Harry mumbled, still half asleep.

            Severus was silent a moment. Severus certainly didn‘t _want_ Harry to leave, but it would not go unnoticed if Harry did not return to his dorm room. It pleased him to hear that Harry wanted to stay and that the younger man missed him. “Harry, you need to go if you are going get back to your common room before curfew.” Harry pouted and snuggled closer. “Harry,” Severus said in exasperation and…affection. _Yes, it is a bit too late to pretend I feel nothing for him._

            Harry leaned up to look into Severus’ face. Severus pulled his mask into place and raised an eyebrow. “You already have a week of detention with me, Harry. Surely you don’t need more time in detention?”

            Harry grinned. “Actually, I’m looking forward to my detention with you. It will be a nice reward for completing my NEWTs. More detention suits me just fine.”

            Severus smirked. “Yes, but as _I_ would not be the one to catch you out after curfew, you would most likely find yourself spending time with your Head of House.”

            Harry wrinkled his nose. “Um, no, thank you.” He sighed and sat up. He gave a soft laugh as he realized he was now sitting on his lover’s lap.

            “Are you comfortable then, brat?” Severus folded his arms behind his head and smirked at Harry.

            “Oh, yes sir.” Harry fluttered his eyelashes at the other man.

            Severus snorted. “Certainly. _Now_ you remember to call me ‘sir.’”

            “Should I be trying to come up with a  safe word, ‘sir’?” Harry snickered.

            Severus rolled his eyes. “Insane old woman.” Neither seemed to mind that Harry was still sitting on Severus’ lap.

            Harry laughed. “God, could you imagine what would happen if she and Dumbledore got together?”

            Severus gave a shudder. “The very thought would frighten even the Dark Lord.”

            Harry laughed again and leaned down to kiss Severus before standing. He stretched and sighed. When he looked back at Severus, the man was still lying on the sofa with his arms folded behind his head, admiring Harry’s body as he stretched.

            Harry raised an eyebrow. “Planning to keep me here all night?” He gestured towards the wards with a smirk.

            Severus rolled his eyes at Harry and rose to his feet in a smooth movement that Harry quite enjoyed watching. When the man approached the door, he was the one wearing a smirk. “After you,” Severus said with a gesture towards the door.

            Just before Severus removed the wards from the door to the corridor, Harry stepped close and wrapped his arms around the older man’s neck and gave him a slow, deep kiss. Severus held him tight for a moment after the kiss ended and then he removed the charms from the door and watched as Harry left.

**_Chapter 41: News_ **

            The evening of the last day of NEWTs, Severus was in his office. He was again grading essays when there was a knock on his office door. Severus frowned and gave the command to enter. His office hours had ended hours ago and with NEWTs over there was little reason for anyone to come to his office now.

            He was surprised when Albus entered, followed by Harry. As Harry shut the door behind himself, Severus stood, still frowning. “Albus? What are you doing here? What’s wrong?”

            “I wished to talk with you, Severus. This is a discussion that calls for tea I believe.” Severus swore silently. Any discussion Albus felt called for tea was usually quite serious and the old man would refuse to say anything at all on the topic until tea was served. Not even bothering to try and get anything out of the old wizard, Severus began setting up for tea.

            As Albus transfigured himself a chair, Severus transfigured a chair for Harry and then himself. After that he transfigured a table and arranged for all of the necessities for tea. Severus waited until everyone was seated and had a cup of tea before asking, “What is this about, Albus?”

            “I have recently received some very troubling news.” Dumbledore took another sip of tea. “As you are both aware, for the most part any mail coming in to the school is unmonitored. After all, what one says in their correspondence is a private matter. However, there are some exceptions made for the safety of the students and staff, especially in these dark times. All mail is check for any signs of dark magics before it is allowed to be delivered to anyone at Hogwarts. This can be done without compromising the privacy of the individuals involved, so there is little need to broadcast this fact.”

            Dumbledore took another sip of tea. “Recently, a letter came to Hogwarts addressed to one of the students. When it was check for dark magics it was, at first, considered safe to deliver. In these times, though, we have applied stricter regulations on monitoring the mail. Certainly, we do not penalize the children for the actions of their parents, but mail delivered from certain persons are check more thoroughly for dark magics.

            “By sheer luck, this letter, from a most unexpected source, became stuck to a letter from one such individual that we monitor more closely. This letter, when check closely, had very subtle magics applied to it. After some debate, the letter was opened and read.

            “The information contained in the letter not only allowed us to identify as a Death Eater someone I doubt any of us would ever have suspected, but it mentioned an impending attack on Hogwarts.”

            Harry gave a stifled gasp at the news. Severus had his expressionless mask in place, though he did carefully place his teacup on the table. “Are you certain, Albus?”

            The Headmaster nodded. “I am afraid so, my boy.”

            “Do you have any idea when this attack is supposed to take place?” Severus asked.

            Dumbledore looked down into his cup of tea for a moment before raising his eyes to look at Severus. “Most likely within the next week.”

            This time Harry didn’t succeed in stifling his gasp. “The next week? Headmaster, we still have one more inanimate horcrux to destroy and even then we have to deal with Nagini before I will be able to kill Voldemort.”

            “It will certainly be necessary to use the time-turner-” Dumbledore began.

            “Yes, but even then we won’t have much time. We used it recently to go to Japan to see Charlie. We can only go back about a week and a half,” Harry said.

            “I believe that may be sufficient time, Harry. There is a reason this last creation site has taken me so long to find. I have found information that suggests this last creation site is actually where Voldemort made his second horcrux, with the diary being the first. And, much as with the site in the Chamber of Secrets, I believe the means for destroying the horcrux will actually be found at or near the site,” Dumbledore said, before taking another sip of tea.

            Harry frowned. “Why would he take that risk?”

            “Well, as I said, it was his second horcrux. He was still quite young. As with the Chamber of Secrets, he considered the site sufficiently well hidden that it would be the best place to keep the sacrifice item hidden.”

            “Albus, where is this creation site located?” Severus asked.

            “It is in a forest in Albania. I was only able to locate it within a certain distance. I hadn’t mentioned it to the two of you yet because I had hoped to be able to pinpoint the location more exactly, but it seems we do not have the time. I’m afraid the two of you will need to search for the site within the area I have narrowed it down to. It will be well hidden I suspect. I also believe it may be best for the two of you to take the horcrux with you and destroy it there. It would save time, of which we have precious little.”

            “What about Nagini? She has to die before I can risk going after Voldemort,” Harry said.

            “I may have a solution for that. If there is to be an attack, I will be called to the Dark Lord’s side. I believe I may be able to get close enough to the snake to destroy it,” Severus said. Severus had spent quite a bit of time considering the problem of Nagini. The prophecy made it clear Harry had to be the one to face the Dark Lord, but Severus saw no reason Harry should have to worry about the bloody snake as well.

            “How? And how would you do so without betraying your position as a spy?” Harry bit his lip. Severus took pleasure in Harry’s concern for him, though he certainly did not allow it to show.

            “While I was working to acquire the ingredients for Viper’s Revenge, I thought to collect some other ingredients. These ingredients can be used to make other poisons. The two I have in mind are not quite as dangerous as Viper’s Revenge, but they are deadly enough I believe to work on the Dark Lord’s pet snake.”

            “But how will you get Nagini to ingest the potion?” Harry asked. “In one of the last of the visions I had had, Voldemort had begun keeping the snake close and was even thinking of using magic to protect it.”

            “Yes, but the Dark Lord also likes the fear the creature inspires. He often feeds it during important Death Eater meetings as a warning and a reminder of the price of failure. At a meeting just before a battle such as we are expecting, I am almost certain the snake will be on display. I believe I can…slip the poison into the creature’s food. It may take several hours to work as the poison was intended for humans and was never intended to be…applied in such a manor.” Severus waved his hand.

            Shaking his head, Harry asked, “Aren’t many poisons made to be hidden in food?”

            “Yes, but the snake eats rats. I will have to inject the rats with the poison, which will dilute it somewhat as it works on the rat.”

            “Ewwww.” Harry wrinkled his nose in disgust.

            Severus raised an eyebrow. “Precisely why I chose a less explicit description originally.” _Though, had I known you would make that cute face, I might have been more explicit from the first._

            The Headmaster frowned. “Is there a second method of destroying the creature should you be unable to…reach its food supply?”

            “If there is no other choice, I can use the second poison. It is meant to be applied to a bladed weapon and is inflicted by drawing blood with the prepared weapon. I have prepared a knife using this poison. This one is more deadly and certainly will work on the snake. The risk of attacking the creature with a knife is such that I thought to try the other method first, however,” Severus said. Severus really hoped it would not come to that. There were few chances of him surviving killing Nagini with the knife. Of course, he had known from the first he would most likely not survive this war.

            “Certainly, certainly.” Dumbledore nodded. “But it is a good idea to have another plan in place.”

            Harry sighed. “That just leaves me to deal with Voldemort.” He looked into his teacup gloomily.

            “Harry, my boy, you have been training for this for some time now. I have faith in you. I am sure you will find an opportunity to do what needs to be done.” The Headmaster reached over and patted Harry on the shoulder, unintentionally condescending.

            “Lemon drop,” Harry muttered, quiet enough that only Severus heard him.

            Severus snorted.

**_Chapter 42: Who…?_ **

            The three men sat in silence and drank their tea, until Harry asked, “Headmaster? Who did you identify as a Death Eater? You said it was someone unexpected.”

            Dumbledore cleared his throat and shifted in his seat. “Well, Harry. This may be a little…difficult for you to hear…”

            Severus was intrigued. He couldn’t imagine anyone close to Harry changing sides and he couldn’t think of any new Death Eaters that would be someone Harry would have a problem with hearing about.

            Harry frowned. “Well, unless you are about to tell me it’s one of the Weasleys or Hermione, maybe another Gryffindor…I can’t really think of anyone that I know that could be a Death Eater that would be so difficult to hear about…”

            Dumbledore shook his head. “No, Harry. Not any of those people. I’m afraid our dear Miss Cho Chang is now a Death Eater.”

             Harry was shocked. “What?!”

            “As the students say, ‘you know how to pick them,’ Mr. Potter.” Severus sneered. He remembered Harry’s attempts to gain Miss Chang’s attention and he remembered seeing them kiss in one of Harry’s memories. He refused to look too deeply into why he would feel jealousy over Miss Chang when he had never had a problem with any of his lovers’ past relationships before.

            Harry rolled his eyes. “Yes, I do. She had lovely long black hair and dark brown eyes.” Harry gave Severus a hard look. “I also broke it off with her when I got to know her a little better. Giving her personality, I’m actually not all that surprised.” Harry turned back to the Headmaster. “What surprises me is that she would join Voldemort after what happened with Cedric.”

            The Headmaster cleared his throat and went to take another sip of tea. He stopped and frowned at his empty cup. Severus took his cup to pour him more tea as he answered. “Actually, Harry, my boy…she seems to feel you are to blame for Mr. Diggory’s death. It is her belief that had Mr. Diggory not befriended you, he would still be alive. She also mentioned a plan she had had to kill you herself, but it seemed she did not have the courage to go through with it.”

            “Well, that doesn’t surprise me either. She only showed up to two of the DA meetings. She was always so worried about getting caught.” Harry snorted.

            “In her letter, she-” The Headmaster began.

            “Albus,” Severus interrupted, pausing in the act of pouring more tea. “How did you get a letter to the girl? She graduated last year, if I am not mistaken.” Despite the mask Harry was wearing, Severus knew that the younger man felt some responsibility for the other boy’s death. He did not need to hear about someone else who blamed him for the Dark Lord’s actions.

            Dumbledore nodded. “She did. She was writing to her younger sister, warning her of the impending attack and expressing her logic for joining Voldemort.”

            “But how would she know about an attack? She definitely wouldn’t be in a position to know something like that, especially before Se-Snape.” Harry coughed and hoped the Headmaster didn’t notice the slip.

            “Professor Snape, Harry.”

            “Professor Snape then.” Harry rolled his eyes at the correction.

            Severus kept his mask firmly in place, though he certainly noticed the near slip. Severus rather thought he might like for there to come a time when he and Harry could freely address each other by their first names. He pushed the thought aside and returned his attention to the discussion at hand. “I would also like to know what makes you so certain this information is reliable, Albus,” Severus said as he handed the Headmaster his cup of tea.

            “In the letter she tells her sister she was somewhere she should not have been, she was no more specific than that I am afraid, and she overheard Voldemort talking with someone who, from the description she gave, I am guessing to be Peter Pettigrew. They were discussing when the preparations for the battle at Hogwarts would be complete. As I said, we should expect an attack possibly within the next week.” Dumbledore took a sip of his new cup of tea.

            Harry ran a hand through his hair. “So, we need to take care of the last inanimate horcrux as soon as possible. What kind of preparations are we going to make for the battle, Headmaster? Surely there are some things that can be done.”

            The man nodded. “Yes, my boy. I will inform all of the teachers at a staff meeting after breakfast tomorrow. We will discuss what to do with the students in case of an attack. We will likely have them all either sent to their common rooms with their Heads of House or-.”

            Harry shook his head. “That won’t work. First of all, the professors will be needed to defend Hogwarts. Second, by sending them to their separate common rooms you are putting the Slytherins _not_ loyal to Voldemort in a lot of danger.”

            “Indeed.” The Headmaster seemed greatly surprised by Harry’s willingness to believe such Slytherins existed.

            “It might be best to send them to the Great Hall. It will be a central location but that means a few professors can be left with them and still be in a position to help with the attack. Also, you should let any willing older students help. I know many of the members of the DA have graduated, but there are still some here. Many will find a way to help whether you allow them to or not. It would simply be easiest to keep them where they can be of the most use if you accept this and take their help into consideration.” As Harry paused he noticed the other two men looking at him in surprise.

            He shrugged. “You forget what it was like when Umbridge was here. I also think it would be a good idea to have the Order members show up. Have them arrive discreetly and have them keep hidden until the attack. I know there are many available rooms in the dungeons for them to stay in, but obviously that is not an option. I know you know Hogwarts better than I do, Headmaster. Perhaps you can find them all suitable accommodations. As a last resort, Headmaster, I would suggest seeing if the Room of Requirement could be used as a dormitory. It would not necessarily be comfortable for the Order members, but from what you say, it wouldn’t be for long. Especially as it may take some time for the Order members to get here.  They should probably plan to arrive in twos and threes to remain discreet.”

            “You show a remarkable talent for clear thinking and strategic planning, Mr. Potter,” Severus said, looking at Harry with a raised eyebrow. “You might even have made a good Slytherin.” Severus was not only surprised to hear such strategic thinking from Harry…he noticed he felt a measure of pride as well. Another new experience for him.

            When the Headmaster frowned down at his tea, considering Harry’s suggestions, Harry smirked at Severus. Severus snorted.

            “These are certainly very logical suggestions, Harry. It would definitely be a good idea to have the Order members here. I am not certain about the students, however. It is my job as the Headmaster to protect the students-”

            Harry shook his head. “And accepting their help is the best way to protect them. As I said, they are going to help anyway. If you accept their help, you will be able to know where they are rather than have them sneak off trying to help.”

            The Headmaster frowned and took another sip of his tea. “I admit, I probably would not be able to stop those who have reached their majority.” He sighed. “I will begin making the firecalls tonight. I will also look at some of the wards of Hogwarts. I have been trying to strengthen them, but with my search for the horcruxes I have had limited time to attend to them. We will also need to find a reason for you to be missing for a few hours tomorrow I believe, Harry. The two of you need to leave a soon as possible.”

            Harry shook his head. “Actually, Headmaster, I can go tonight. I had told Ginny I needed some time. She said she would make sure no one came looking for me tonight.”

            Severus tensed. He realized Harry had no interest in the girl, but did the girl still think she had a chance of ending up with Harry?

            “In that case, my boys, why don’t you two get ready and pack while I go and get the horcrux from my office. I believe I will also be able to find a wizard tent somewhere in my closet.” With that the Headmaster finished his tea and stood.

            Harry and Severus stood as well. They waited until the Headmaster had left the office to make their way to Severus’ private quarters. Once in the bedroom, Harry moved to the closet. “You know, I’ve always wanted to go camping. Properly I mean, not like I did with the Weasleys at the Quidditch World Cup. In a forest, with hiking…I heard one of my classmates in the muggle school I went to before I came to Hogwarts talking about a camping trip he took. Too bad we don’t have time to go shopping. It would be great to have some s’mores.” Harry spoke over his shoulder as he put clothes into his bag. “Oh, and you might want to wear your jeans, Sev, and the hiking boots.”

            “S’mores? I have never heard of such a thing,” Severus grumbled as he joined Harry in the armoire/closet. He also began putting clothes in his bag.

            “They sound delicious, and are from what I heard. You stick marshmallows on a sharpened stick and roast them over a fire. Then when they are a toasty brown you put them on a graham cracker with a slab of chocolate, add another graham cracker on top like a sandwich and eat it. Doesn’t that sound good?” Harry asked wistfully.

            “Hmm,” Severus said, noncommittally. Severus thought he would like to have a chance to make it happen for Harry. Perhaps if he did manage to survive this war and keep Harry, he would be able to do something about it.

            Once they finished packing, with both grabbing several books at the last moment, they changed into jeans. They took care to avoid temptation and changed separately. Then they went back to the office to wait for the Headmaster.

            When the Headmaster returned, he seemed equally shocked by both of their outfits. When Severus looked over at Harry while the Headmaster stared at him in shock, Harry leered at him. When Severus glared, Harry gave an innocent smile. Severus rolled his eyes and turned back to the Headmaster.

            “Is there a problem, Albus?” Severus asked silkily.

            “Um,” Dumbledore cleared his throat. “Of course not, Severus. I am just surprised at the choice of attire.”

            Harry shrugged. “It will be easier to move through a forest in jeans than if we wore robes.”

            “Yes, yes of course, my boy,” Dumbledore said. “Well, you will need to take these with you.” He held out an intricately carved wooden box and a long canvas bag that Harry assumed held a tent. “The box is carved with protective wards. As long as you keep the box closed the negative effects of having a horcrux close for a lengthy amount of time should not be a problem. There is a simple spell to open the box.” Dumbledore muttered a complicated word.

            Harry snorted.

            Severus carefully took the box and placed it into his bag. Harry took the tent and pulled the strap of the canvas bag over his shoulder.

            “Very well, my boys. I wish you the best of luck,” Dumbledore said solemnly before he left.

            Once he was gone, Harry and Severus moved into Severus’ quarters. Severus warded both doors, then pulled out the time-turner. After using both the time-turner and the portkey, Harry and Severus arrived in early morning darkness in a forest in Albania.

**_Chapter 43: Finally_ **

            As they arrived in the morning, both felt duty bound to spend a full day searching before setting up the tent for the night. They lasted until noon. “Sev, we are going to have to stop for the day. I just finished my last day of NEWTs and I haven’t had a lot of sleep this week as it is. I’m also starving.”

            Severus nodded. “It would be better to continue when we are rested than to risk missing something. Let’s look for a place to set up the tent.”

            They found the perfect site next to a small river-a small grassy area under the cover of some very large trees. Harry pulled the canvas bag off his shoulder and took out the tent. He stepped back and Severus performed the spell to set the tent up. Breathing a sigh of relief, Harry walked in. Severus followed.

            As Harry explored the living room, Severus went into the kitchen to look around. As there were sometimes problems with the cooking equipment in older tents, Severus began a thorough inspection of the kitchen equipment. He heard Harry come into the room behind him.

            “Dumbledore says that there should be enough food to last for the entire trip.”

            “Hmm,” Severus said as he stood. “It appears everything is in working order. Why don’t you grab a snack while I fix something?” He waved a hand to a bowl of fruit sitting in the center of the table.

            Harry sat at the table eating an apple while he watched Severus cook. “Severus?”

            “Yes?” Severus did not turn away from the dish he was preparing.

            “Are you particularly fond of that shirt?”

            Severus frowned and tossed a quick look over his shoulder, “Not particularly. Why?”

            “Just asking.”

            Harry got another quick look, this one accompanied by a raised eyebrow. Harry continued to eat his apple.

            When the food was ready, Severus made up two plates while Harry set the table. As they both sat at the table, Harry’s stomach growled loudly. Harry blushed when Severus raised an eyebrow at him. “I told you I was hungry,” Harry muttered as he picked up his fork.

            “Indeed.” Severus also picked up his fork and they began to eat.

            After eating for several minutes in silence, Harry said, “Severus?’

            “Yes?” Severus looked across the table at Harry.

            “What was with your reaction to Ginny’s name? You don’t still think there’s something going on between us do you?”

            Severus dropped his gaze to his plate. He pushed his food around with his fork as he talked. “No, Harry. I have realized your Gryffindor morals would not allow you to…break rule Number Two.”

            “Rule ‘Number Two’?” Harry smiled. Then his smile faded. “Then what was up with your reaction? I noticed you stiffened up when I said her name.”

            “It simply occurred to me that while you may not be interested in her, Miss Weasley may still harbor hopes that you will take an interest in her.”

            Harry grinned at Severus. “Actually, Ginny made it clear she thinks of me like a brother. That Saturday when I got back Ginny was in the corridor outside the common room. She was obviously upset and I told her I was there for her if she needed anything. When we went into the storage room, she cried on my shoulder. Afterwards, she told me I remind her of Charlie.” Harry laughed. “This was before I knew Charlie was gay too! When she said she thought of me as a brother, she seemed worried I might think differently so I told her I was gay. She was relieved, Severus. We both were by the time we got back to the common room.”

            “I see.” Severus relaxed slightly at the thought that Harry didn‘t seem to mind if others knew he was gay. Of course, Harry did say he not only told Charlie Weasley he was gay, but that he was seeing someone, but for some reason the fact that Harry had told Miss Weasley was an immense relief. “How do you think you fared on your NEWTs?” Severus asked after a moment of silence.

            They spent the rest of the meal talking mostly of inconsequential things. Once they finished and put the food away and cleaned up the dishes, they headed off to explore the tent. Severus entered one bedroom and looked around. As he turned to ask Harry if he liked the room or if he wanted to look at the other before they decide which one they would share, Harry pounced.

            They managed to land with Severus in the middle of the bed, with Harry on his knees straddling the Potions Master’s waist. As Harry grinned down at his lover, he reached down and tore his lover’s shirt open.

            Severus folded his arms behind his head and smirked as Harry devoured him with his eyes. “I thought you were tired?”

            “Oh, I am. But I will sleep much better if I’m not so hungry.” Harry stroked his hands down the older man’s chest.

            “Oh? Perhaps we should return to the kitchen if you need more food.”

            Harry shook his head. “Not the kind of hunger I’m talking about.” He leaned down and captured Severus’ lips with his own.

            The kiss was hot, with weeks of unsatisfied desire behind it. Severus’ groaned and brought his arms around Harry. He stroked his hands up and down Harry’s back and returned the kiss fiercely. When their lips parted, both were panting. Severus gave a growl and jerked Harry’s shirt up and over his head.

            Harry started on the button and zipper of Severus’ jeans. Severus ran his hands over Harry’s back again, this time with nothing to keep him from feeling the warm skin against his own. Their lips met again. Severus pushed his tongue into Harry’s mouth and groaned at the taste.

            Harry eventually broke the kiss and began pushing Severus’ jeans and briefs down. He paused to suck up a mark on his lover’s neck, letting his fingertips stroke the bare skin just above the lowered jeans. Despite his hunger, Harry couldn’t stop himself from slowing down to savor his lover.

            As he moved down Severus’ body, pushing the jeans and briefs down his legs, Harry stopped here and there to suck up another mark. One on his shoulder. One just over his left nipple. One on his hip. Harry even left one just above the man’s ankle.

            Severus, during this slow torture, groaned and writhed under Harry, moving his hands over every part of Harry he could reach. When Harry began slowly kissing his way back up his professor’s body, Severus leaned up, shrugged out of his shirt, tossed it to the floor and dragged Harry up. He kissed Harry, slipping his tongue inside and exploring Harry’s mouth thoroughly, while his hands worked to remove the rest of Harry’s clothes.

            Harry wriggled and helped as best he could, but his main focus was on Severus’ body. When Harry was finally free of his clothes, he pushed the older man onto his back and let his hands roam that gorgeous body.

            “Harry!” Severus growled.

            Harry leaned up to grin down at Severus and let his hand move to the hard prick aching for his touch. He let his fingers play over the shaft in light, teasing touches.

            “Harry!” Severus growled again, arching his back and lifting his hips up.

            Harry gave a soft laugh. He trailed his fingertips through the precome leaking from the tip of the hard cock and, once his hand was slick, wrapped his hand around his lover’s cock and began slowly pumping.

            Severus groaned. His hands stroked over Harry, caressing his shoulders, stroking down his chest.  Harry leaned down and placed a kiss just above a nipple. Brushing his lips lightly against skin, he moved his lips down and kissed the nipple before flicking his tongue out in a quick lick. He smiled when this produced another groan.

            Harry tightened his grip slightly on the prick in his hand and began tormenting his lover’s nipples in earnest. Finally, when Severus was alternating groans and demands, when the older man’s hands had grown rough in his need, Harry began kissing his way down. Light nips on Severus stomach punctuated his kisses. He paused to dip his tongue into Severus’ navel, licking a circle around it before dipping his tongue in again. Harry nuzzled his way down the soft trail of hair that began at Severus’ navel and led to his cock.

            Harry gripped Severus’ hip tight in his free hand before he reached his goal. He knew Severus was expecting him to continue his slow, teasing torment. Instead, Harry brushed a brief kiss on the tip of the hard cock and then quickly swallowed it down. Harry moved until his nose brushed Severus’ stomach, moving his hand out of the way to help hold the older man’s hips in place. After swallowing around the shaft in his throat, Harry slowly drew back, sucking as he went. This produced a long, drawn out groan from Severus.

            Harry pulled his lips off the hard cock and grinned up at his lover. “I did it! I finally did it!” At the strained look on Severus face and the lack of response to his exclamation, Harry chuckled. Severus was not in any state to comment on Harry’s achievement.

            To prove he had, indeed, mastered the skill, Harry proceeded to attempt to swallow Severus’ cock whole with every bob of his head. He was for the most part successful, celebrating each success with a swallow around the shaft in his throat and an extra hard suck on the way up.

            Harry’s efforts quickly brought his lover to orgasm. He heard Severus groan and felt the cock in his mouth pulse and he swallowed his lover’s release. When it was over, Harry let the softened prick slip from his lips and he grinned up at Severus. His grin widened at the sight of the man.

            One hand was still buried in Harry’s hair, but the other arm was thrown over his eyes as he lay there panting. After a few minutes, his breathing slowed and he lifted his arm up enough to look down at Harry, who hadn’t moved from his position between the older man’s legs. And who had still not stopped grinning.

            Severus groaned and lowered his arm over his eyes again. Harry chuckled and moved up on the bed until he was lying beside the man. “I finally did it! Told you I just needed to practice,” Harry said smugly.

            Severus groaned again. “And I remember telling you I was not certain I would survive when you had more experience. It was very much a near thing this time.”

            Harry laughed and leaned over to kiss the man. As he did so, his still hard cock brushed the other man’s hip.

            Severus buried both hands in Harry’s hair and rolled onto him as they kissed. Harry’s desire, which he had managed to hold back in his delight with his lover’s body, suddenly surged back and with just a kiss, Harry was on the edge. As soon as Severus raised his head to let Harry breath, Harry began begging.

            “God, Severus! Severus, please. I-I-oh, please! Sev…” Harry groaned.

            Severus decided that Harry deserved a reward for his achievement and he quickly moved down the younger man’s body and began to demonstrate his own level of mastery at that particular skill. Harry didn’t last long at all. Soon he was shouting out his pleasure and tightening his hands in that silky hair as Severus returned the favor and swallowed his release.

            Severus moved up the bed and gave Harry a gentle kiss. Exhausted from testing, a trek through a forest and a delicious bout of sex, Harry was asleep before Severus brought the covers up over them.


	10. Part 10

**_Chapter 44: Search_ **

            For the next week, Harry and Severus searched the forest for any sign of a creation site. They were both growing frustrated with their lack of success. And then one day, as happens with Harry, they found what they were searching for entirely by accident.      They slowly moved to the secret entrance. They stepped through and found themselves in what appeared to be a building made of stone. It was dim, with the only light coming from a dusty window high up on one wall. They were in what looked to be an entrance hall, with a set of stone stairs in front of them a little to the left. To the right there was an archway into a room that might have been a living room. Beyond the archway was a wide corridor with a number of doors.

            “So…do you think we can risk a _lumos_ in here?” Harry asked quietly.

            Severus looked around intently and then ran through a few detection spells looking for wards and traps. After several long minutes, he used the _lumos_ spell. When there were no immediate results other than Severus’ wand producing light, Harry also used his wand to perform a _lumos_ spell.

            “We will have to be more careful here, but we may as well use the same search method as at the orphanage and the antique shop. We may as well begin on this floor.” With that Severus cautiously made his way to the archway.

            The room was not, in fact, a living room, but a library. It was decorated richly with luxurious furniture, but it was cold. There was no warm or cozy feel to the place. The furniture was dark and heavy and there was nothing inviting about the room.

            Harry frowned. “If he didn’t use magic to hide the creation site, but used a method similar to what he used to hide the entrance to this place it could take us much longer to search each room than at the orphanage or the antique shop.”

            “Yes, we will have to be much more thorough. However, we do not have to worry about being interrupted at least.” Severus walked over and began inspecting the books on the shelves.

            “Severus, is this really the time? And really, would you want the kinds of books Voldemort would keep?” Harry asked as he watched Severus scan the shelves.

            Severus frowned over his shoulder at Harry. “Surely you have read enough mystery books to have heard of secret rooms and passages hidden behind bookshelves.”

            “Um, yes, I have,” Harry said sheepishly. “But how will we find it by just looking at the books? Don’t you usually have to pull on one or something?”

            “Yes, but knowing the Dark Lord, there could be dangerous consequences for choosing the wrong book.” Severus turned back to the books.

            “Right.” Harry sighed. “Well, you’re going to have to tell me what to look for if you want me to help.”

            “Why don’t you look at the rest of the room while I look at the books? Be especially careful when you look at the desk. If you should have any doubts about anything, call me.”

            They searched the building thoroughly. As they had expected it took them much longer to search each room without the trace of magic to follow to the creation site. By night fall they still had not finished searching the first floor of the building. Neither even considered staying in the building to rest.

            However, when they set their tent up, they took care to choose a place within sight of the tree. They were too close to risk getting lost and not being able to find the tree again. After cooking and eating dinner together, they dedicated several hours to play before finally falling asleep. In the morning, they ate a quick breakfast before returning to their search.

            They searched for four days before they finally found the creation site. Both were beginning to worry again as they had little time left before they were to return to Hogwarts, despite their use of the time-turner to grant them even more time when they were in the building within the tree. In the end, they found the creation site behind a hidden door in a small room they almost over looked on the third floor.

            When they first opened the door to what appeared to be a small broom closet, it was tempting to give it just a brief cursory look and move on, especially as they both had become worried they would run out of time. However, both recognized the need to be thorough and they squeezed together in the small room and examined it carefully. When Severus noticed a small stone out of place low on one wall and pressed it, the entire back wall of the small room opened to reveal the hidden room.

            “Sev, the lights!”

            Severus turned to Harry, frowning and then looked around trying to figure out what Harry was referring to. It didn’t take long. He shrugged. “The Dark Lord can be rather lazy at times. I suppose he thought that hiding the room within a hidden building in the middle of a forest in Albania was sufficient protection.”

            Harry looked around again and ended the _lumos_ spell that had made the tip of his wand glow. When they had stepped into the room it had lit up brightly.

            After several minutes of silence as they search the room, suddenly Severus heard from behind him, “You have got to be joking! How arrogant can the madman get?”

            Severus turned to Harry. “What? What have you found?’ Severus quickly moved to Harry’s side.

            Harry just looked at him, his face still carrying an expression of disbelief, and pointed to the display case, forgetting for a moment the descriptions were written in Parseltongue. Severus looked at the case and then looked back at Harry, giving him a blank look. “Perhaps you would like to translate?”

            “Oh, right. Sorry. See that little sign right there? The one written in the bright green ink, whereas all the rest are written in black? It says ‘Sacrificed for the Second.’ It doesn’t say the second what, but I think we know what he’s referring to.” Harry shook his head.

            Severus frowned down at the case. “And the description under the item?”

            Harry read for a minute and was shocked all over. “Severus! Listen to this! This is the dagger the Bloody Baron used to kill Rowena Ravenclaw’s daughter! The ghost known at Hogwarts as the Grey Lady! Did you know about that?” Harry looked at Severus.

            “I had no idea.” He was surprised as Harry.

            Harry turned back to the card. “It says the blood on the dagger is special because it comes from Rowena Ravenclaw, through her daughter. I guess that is what he sacrificed. The blood.” Harry frowned. “So, we just need to use that dagger on the last inanimate horcrux. How do we get it out? Even hidden in this room, I can’t see Voldemort not putting protections in place for objects like these.”

            “You are right. Stand back and let me take a look.”

            Harry stood back and watched as Severus spent the next three hours performing detection spells and removing wards and traps from the case. When he was done, he was exhausted. “Severus? Are you alright?”

            He gave a sharp nod. “I believe I was able to remove all of the protections, however, to be safe I want you to stand back while I remove the dagger from the case.”

            Harry frowned at him. “This is far enough. If I’m too far away I might not be able to help you if you need it.”

            “Harry-” Severus began, frowning at him.

            “Nope. Not going to do it. I stand right here or I get the dagger out.” Harry glared at Severus.

            Severus sighed. “Fine!” He grumbled as he approached the case and carefully opened it and removed the dagger.

            “Right. Let’s get out of here,” Harry said, relieved. “I’d feel better if we took the dagger back to the tent rather than risking bringing the horcrux in here.”

            Severus nodded and they left, taking care to minimize the evidence of their presence and sealing the room back behind them.

            Back in the tent, which they had left up since the first night after they had found the hidden dwelling, Harry brought out the intricately carved wooden box and set it on the coffee table in the living room. “Um, you do remember the spell Dumbledore used, right?” Harry asked nervously.

            Severus nodded and brought out his wand, pointed it at the box and said the spell. The box clicked open and the lid slowly rose. They looked inside, both curious as to what this horcrux could be. Catching sight of it, Harry snickered.

            “A tiara? Seriously? Man, just picturing-” Harry broke off with a laugh.

            Severus, who had leaned in to inspect the horcrux more closely, inhaled sharply. “This is Rowena Ravenclaw’s missing diadem. See the inscription? ‘Wit Beyond Measure Is Man’s Greatest Treasure.’”

            Harry looked at him horrified. “He turned Ravenclaw’s diadem into a horcrux and for the sacrifice item used the dagger that killed her daughter, which was still covered in her daughter’s blood?!” Harry shook his head angrily.

            “After everything he has done, are you really so surprised?” Severus looked at Harry.

            “Not surprised, no. Disgusted, yes. I can’t believe that because of that madman we have to destroy objects that had belonged to the founders of Hogwarts rather than putting them in a museum or something where they belong.” Harry made a sound of disgust.

            Severus said nothing to this. After a moment of silence where both looked at the diadem and tried to memorize the way it looked before it was destroyed, Severus spoke. “Shall we then?”

            Harry sat back and nodded, then waved towards the diadem indicating Severus could proceed. After a moment of looking for the best place to strike, Severus stabbed the diadem with the dagger. Despite his strength and the force he used, it was only his wise choice of target that produced any result. As the dagger hit the prominent sapphire in the center, the usual smoking and screeching began.

            Both men moved back and waited. After the smoking and screeching died down, Severus placed the dagger in the box with the ruined diadem and closed it and performed a locking spell on the box.

            Harry checked the time and date. “Talk about cutting it close,” he said sadly. “We only have a few hours before we need to return.”

            Severus put the box away and then took Harry’s hand and led him into the bedroom. “Once more before we leave?” Severus asked Harry in a dark, velvety voice.

            Harry shivered in pleasure at the sound and pulled Severus into bed. It was slow and sweet. In the end, they returned to Hogwarts the morning after they left rather than later the same night.

**_Chapter 45: Mistaken Identity_ **

            It was the end of the week after Severus and Harry returned and no attack had come yet. Severus had not even been called to any Death Eater meetings. Tempers were running high and Severus had to resist the urge to draw his wand when he attended the staff meetings. He especially hated it when the others started suggesting that there would not be an attack. If anything, the Dark Lord had been _too_ quite recently not to be planning something big.

            Severus decided to take a walk before he had to meet with Albus in his office. As he walked down a corridor he heard from behind him, “Professor?”

            Severus turned to see Neville Longbottom standing in the corridor. The younger man seemed nervous, but determined. Severus had long since learned that a determined Gryffindor was trouble waiting to happen. “What is it, Longbottom?”

            Neville cleared his throat. “I was, um, thinking, Professor, that since I will be graduating soon, that perhaps, er, we could set aside our, um, differences and part…cordially.”

            Severus felt his brows rise in surprise. When Longbottom reached out a hand, offering his hand for a handshake, Severus looked at him as if he had lost his mind. Out of the corner of his eye, Severus saw Harry stick his head around a corner and make a hand motion indicating Severus should shake the offered hand.

            Severus’ eyes narrowed and he gave Neville a glare. Neville didn’t move or put his hand down. Finally, Severus snorted. “Now that you are not exploding cauldrons in my classroom, I find I can be persuaded to be…‘cordial,’ Longbottom.” With that, Severus gave Neville a brief handshake. _I can not believe I am doing this._ Severus resisted the urge to shake his head.

            When Harry beamed at him from his vantage point, Severus remembered why he did such a thing. He really was getting much too used to receiving such open smiles from Harry.

            Longbottom seemed about to fall over from the shock. While he stood there looking at his hand, Severus walked down the corridor towards Harry. When Severus came around the corner, Harry said “Professor?”

            Severus raised an eyebrow at Harry. “Mr. Potter.”

            “I was wondering if I could talk to you. Perhaps I could walk with you while we talk?”

            Severus’ other eyebrow rose. “Very well, Mr. Potter.” He then continued on his way down the corridor with Harry walking beside him. Severus was wondering what Harry was up to when suddenly Harry jerked him through a door and he found himself in a dark room. They ended up in a small, dark storage closet. Harry quickly cast the locking and silencing charms on the door. “I find this to be a very interesting beginning of a discussion, Mr. Potter. Perhaps before we get too far along in our ‘talk’ you will tell me why you seemed so insistent that I shake Mr. Longbottom’s hand.”

            Harry laughed as he pressed close and ran his hands through his lover’s hair. “You mean besides the fact that he’s my friend? Gratitude.  He has been a huge help with dealing with Ron lately. I didn’t realize you could see me though.”

            “Hmm,” Severus said as he wrapped his arms around Harry’s waist. “And what was it _you_ wished to discuss with me, Mr. Potter?”

            Harry kissed the side of Severus’ neck. “Mmm, perhaps I was just inspired by Neville. Maybe I was hoping we could ‘set aside our differences’ as well.” Harry chuckled. He nibbled on the older man’s ear.

            “I must admit, your arguments are much more persuasive than your friend’s, Mr. Potter,” Severus said in a dark voice. He pulled Harry closer.

            “Well, we do have much more to overcome, do we not?” Harry licked the outer shell of the ear he had been nibbling. Severus groaned.

            Harry’s hands fumbled with Severus’ clothes, trying to get to his skin. “I have to go to see Albus after this, Harry, so don’t rip anything this time,” Severus said, dark voice laced with amusement.

            “I want to touch you,” Harry pouted.

            Severus chuckled and moved his hands from around Harry’s waist and quickly opened his robes and the trousers underneath.

            Harry dropped to his knees and gently ran his hands up and down Severus’ clothed thighs. He leaned forward and managed, somehow, despite the absolute darkness to land a kiss to the tip of the hard cock in front of his face. Severus groaned.

            “Damn it, Harry! Do you always have to tease me?” Severus growled.

            Harry gave a soft laugh. “Don’t you remember what I said that first night, Severus? The first time you complained about my teasing?” Harry moved one of his hands and brushed his fingertips lightly over the hard cock in front of him. Severus groaned. “It was teasing that finally got me into your bed. I remember telling you that in order ‘to make sure I get to stay in your bed I figured I had better keep doing what it was that got me there in the first place.’ Besides,” Harry whispered, “you love it when I tease you.”

            Severus couldn’t deny that. Moreover, he had no inclination to argue when Harry was on his knees in front of him.

            Harry licked a line from base to tip along the underside of Severus cock. Severus tightened his hands in Harry’s hair and groaned again. Harry gave a little laugh and gave a few slow pumps with his hand before taking his lover’s prick into his mouth.

            “Oh, fuck!” Severus gasped. Harry hummed in agreement around the cock in his mouth. Severus hands tightened almost painfully in Harry’s hair. “Do that again,” Severus growled. Harry hummed again, eliciting an inarticulate growl from his lover.

            Harry worked hard to produce more of those growls. He reached down and played with his lover’s sac in just that way that drives him crazy and Severus gave one last groan and was coming in Harry’s mouth. Harry gave one more hum and swallowed each pulse of Severus’ release.

            He stood, running his hands up the older man’s thighs, up his sides, and finally resting them on the other man’s hips while Severus leaned against the wall and tried to catch his breath. While Severus panted, Harry leaned forward and pulled the neck of the other man’s robe down until he could place a kiss on the juncture between his neck and shoulder. Harry dropped a second kiss before sucking up a mark.

            Severus ran a hand through Harry’s hair while Harry sucked on his neck. When he finally caught his breath and felt the strength return to his legs, Severus flipped them around so that Harry’s back was pressed against the wall. He pressed his body firmly against his younger lover and kissed him fiercely.

            Harry gripped Severus’ shoulders as he reveled in the mouth devouring him. He moaned into the kiss. The kiss broke and they were both panting. Severus leaned back and pulled Harry’s robe aside so he could leave a mark of his own, then he set to getting Harry’s clothes out of the way.

            At the first touch of Severus’ fingers to his aching erection, Harry started begging. “Severus! Oh, please, Severus. Please, Sev…” Harry moaned when Severus’ hand wrapped around his cock and stroked. “Severus! Please!”

            After a few more teasing touches, Severus lowered himself to his knees. Harry ran his hands through that Severus’ shoulder length hair. When Severus placed a few licks and kisses on his aching cock, Harry whimpered. Severus gave a small chuckle and then he stopped teasing and took Harry into his mouth.

            It wasn’t long before Harry was moaning and coming. Severus swallowed everything Harry had to give. He continued to suck and swallow, drawing out Harry’s orgasm.

            Harry leaned against the wall afterwards, trying to catch his breath. He wrapped his arms around Severus’ neck as the man stood and kissed him languidly. Severus ran his hands up and down Harry’s sides soothingly. The kiss ended and Severus reluctantly stepped back. He straightened his clothes and heard clothing rustle as Harry did the same.

            Severus brushed a brief kiss across Harry’s lips. “We should leave separately in case anyone is in the corridor. I need to go meet Albus, so I’ll leave first. Wait a bit before you come out.”

            Harry sighed. “Okay. I’ll see you later.”

            Severus dropped another kiss on Harry’s lips and then he was gone.

            Severus made sure to stop in a restroom and double check that everything was in place before going up to meet with Albus. He had to use a quick charm to get his hair back to some semblance of order. Before he left he pulled aside his robe’s collar and looked at the mark Harry had left on him. He smirked in satisfaction before leaving the restroom and heading for Albus’ office.


	11. Part 11 (Interlude)

**_Interlude_ **

            Severus’ meeting with Albus ended abruptly when his Dark Mark started burning. Severus hissed in pain and grabbed his arm.

            “Severus? Is everything alright, my boy? Are you being summoned?” Albus looked at Severus in concern.

            Severus gave a sharp nod. “I am being summoned and it most likely means he is planning to attack soon. I suggest you get everyone in place.”

            Albus nodded. “Be careful, Severus.”

            Severus nodded again and left.

**************************************

            Severus took a chance and stopped by Malfoy Manor before going to the meeting place. He was in luck. Lucius had not yet left. “Lucius, I need to speak with you.”

            Lucius nodded and ushered him into the study. “I had hoped to get a chance to speak with you before the next meeting. I have a feeling something big is going to happen soon. The Dark Lord has been too quiet. I have managed to finish making the arrangements for us to start over. Here.” Lucius handed him a letter. “Read this if you survive the bloody war. After the Dark Lord is dead, I will wait at our usual meeting place. I will show up every night for two months. If you don’t show up, I will leave the portkey I had made for you.”

            Severus took the letter and looked at it for a long moment before putting it in his robe pocket. Lucius noticed his reluctance and frowned. “Severus? Don’t tell me you have changed your mind?”

            Severus shrugged. “I was merely contemplating my options.”

            Lucius shook his head. “You mean you were thinking about your new lover.”

            Severus shrugged again. He saw no reason to lie. As he had begun thinking he might have a chance at something permanent with Harry, Lucius may soon find out anyway.

            Lucius looked at him seriously. “Severus…you do realize that whatever the two of you have will not last after the war, don’t you? If he is from a loyal Death Eater family, your betrayal of the Dark Lord will be the end of it. If he is against the Dark Lord, your role as a Death Eater and the notoriety you will experience after the war will end it.

            “Someone the age of a seventh year student is not going to be thinking of something permanent. He is not going to be ready for the kind of commitment you will need after the war. He’s not going to want to deal with all the problems you will be facing.” Lucius sighed as Severus looked away.

            “Severus, he’s going to want to go out and have fun with his friends. How do you think he will be treated while he’s with you? Do you really see him having any kind of normal life as the lover of an, _at best_ , ex-Death Eater spy? Tell me, how many times do you think it will take for him to have someone tell him he can do better before he leaves?”

            Severus stayed quiet and refused to look at Lucius. Lucius looked at him for a long moment.

            “You really care, don’t you? It’s not just another of your affairs, is it? This time…this time you were really…you really put everything you had into this relationship.” Lucius glared and drawled arrogantly, the Slytherin version of casual, “Well, if you can manage to hide out for at least a month after things are over…just let me know as soon as the dust settles and if he’s willing to come along…I will make plans for him to join us in France.”

            Severus just gave him a bitter smile, the only response Lucius needed to realize Severus knew his lover would never leave with them. Lucius sniffed disdainfully and turned away, the Slytherin version of sympathy.

            “Well, we had better go or it will be our turn for torture if we are late.” Lucius walked to the study door.

            Severus’ voice stopped him less than halfway across the room. “Actually, that’s why I’m here. I don’t think this is a normal meeting.”

            Lucius turned back. “What do you know?” he asked sharply.

            “I think tonight we will be setting out on a full out attack on Hogwarts.”

            “What?! You can’t be serious. That is-”

            Severus shook his head. “I am fairly certain it will be only a few hours until Death Eaters are on the grounds of Hogwarts.”

            “Damn! Narcissa…and Draco. I won’t have time to warn Draco!”

            Severus shook his head. “I have a feeling you will not need to worry about him.” Severus was quite certain of two things: one, Draco and Harry are not lovers; and two, they are not enemies either. Severus had begun to suspect that somewhere along the line in the past year, the two had become rather close friends. And Harry looked out for his friends. With the clear thinking and ability to plan strategically that Harry had demonstrated with his ideas on defending Hogwarts, Severus was rather certain he had taken steps to at least keep his side from harming Draco.

            Lucius frowned at Severus. “And why is that? What do you know, Severus?”

            Severus shook his head again. “Nothing specific. However, he is your son. Surely he will manage to keep out of trouble.”

            Lucius snorted. “Severus, I am a spy against the Dark Lord _and_ , as you pointed out, second only to the Dark Lord on the Light side’s hitlist.”

            “And yet, you are alive and well,” Severus said, raising an eyebrow.

            The argument was ended when their dark marks burned again. “Damn,” Lucius hissed.

            Severus left as Lucius tried to fit a private good-bye to Narcissa into just a few moments.

**********************************

            Severus arrived at place where the Death Eater meetings were held and took his place. He looked around for signs of Nagini. He kept his face impassive, despite the feeling of triumph he felt when he caught sight of the snake at the feet of the Dark Lord. As Severus had suspected, the snake was going to be on display today. He looked around, subtly, for the usual sack of rats that the snake would be fed.

            He managed not to frown when he saw Pettigrew standing empty handed near the Dark Lord. Usually it was the twitchy Pettigrew who was responsible for holding the canvas bag of snake food. Severus kept an eye on the snake as the Dark Lord began his usual opening speech about the evils of muggles and the superiority of wizards.

            He turned his full attention back to the Dark Lord when he reached the part of his speech where he spoke of his intolerance of failure. It was never a good idea for anyone to let their attention wander during this particular part of the speech. Not if they did not want to be tortured, maimed or possibly killed as the night’s example. Tonight, the Dark Lord expounded on his intolerance of failure far longer than normal. Many people were beginning to get nervous, though most were smart enough to not move and thus draw attention to themselves.

            “And so, tonight I have a special example for you of what happens to those who fail me, to those who displease me,” the Dark Lord said. With that, he turned to his snake. “Nagini, come. You will help me with tonight’s example.”

            After the snake had settled at his feet in clear view of everyone present, the Dark Lord turned and pointed his wand at Pettigrew. With a softly spoken spell, he turned the man into a rat. He then petrified and levitated the terrified rat as it tried to escape. The Dark Lord slowly moved the rat around the circle of his followers at about eye level.

            No one moved or made a sound. They all watched as the rat was set down in front of Nagini and was subsequently devoured by the large snake. “I hope you will all keep in mind Pettigrew’s fate as I share with you the plans for this evening…”

************************************

            Severus was still cursing the Dark Lord silently when he finally found the opening he was looking for. As the evil wizard had not given Severus an opportunity to poison the bloody snake’s food, he was going to have to stab the snake with the poisoned blade he had prepared.

            A group of those considered the most faithful had been left with Nagini. Severus, Bellatrix, the Lestrange brothers, Macnair, and Avery were all walking slowly to the designated spot. Severus figured his true loyalties would be obvious when he began fighting for the other side so he saw no reason not to just stab the snake and quickly Apparate away.

            Severus had just managed to drop back behind the others and had the perfect shot at stabbing the snake without getting bitten and had pulled out the poisoned knife when Bellatrix turned and began cooing at the bloody thing. The snake startled and Severus’ blow did not land where he had intended.

            “Severus Snape! You bloody traitor!” Bellatrix shouted as all of the other Death Eaters turned and pulled their wands on Severus.

            Severus swore as the snake bit him. He ducked a hex from each of the Lestrange brothers as he took aim and stabbed the snake again. This time there was no doubt the snake was dead and Severus managed to get the thing off of him as he dodged another set of curses. He had just managed to avoid the cutting curses the Lestrange brothers sent at him when he saw Bellatrix summon fiendfyre.

            Severus had no choice but to attempt to Apparate, despite the fact that he could feel the venom in his veins begin to cloud his mind. He felt the heat of the fire as he Apparated away.

***********************************

            Severus had no idea where he was when he arrived. He landed somewhere cool was all that he could tell before he fell to the ground, stone from the feel. His mind was becoming even cloudier by the moment, but then it ebbed momentarily. In those few moments of clarity, Severus quickly found and swallowed the antivenin potion he had created just for this purpose.

            Soon his mind clouded again and at some point he fell asleep. Some time later, Severus had no idea how much later, Severus woke feeling extremely thirsty. As he sat up he noticed the sound of running water. Looking around, Severus found it too dark to see much. After using his wand to cast _lumos_ , Severus saw that he was in a large cave and that the sound he heard was a river flowing through the cave to one side.

            Severus was too tired and achy to move much, but he managed to make it over to the river. He did use a quick spell to determine if the water was safe to drink. Fortunately it was and Severus quenched his thirst before lying down beside the river and again succumbing to sleep.

            Severus woke several times to satisfy his thirst before returning to sleep. Eventually, hunger also made itself known. By this time, Severus was feeling a little stronger and he managed to stand. He found the opening to the cave and wandered outside. To his surprise there were several fruit trees only a short distance from the cave entrance. All were bearing fruit, in spite of the fact that many were meant to bear fruit in different seasons.

            Severus was too hungry to think much of it and instead focused on determining if the food was safe to eat. Like the water in the river, the fruit was also safe. After eating enough to satisfy his hunger, Severus felt a bit stronger. He picked some fruit to take back to the cave with him and he lay back down beside the river and returned to sleep.

            Severus had no idea how much time had passed as he recovered. Eventually, he felt strong enough and his mind clear enough to attempt to Apparate. As he had no idea where he was, he was unsure how far it was to return to Hogwarts. However, as he managed the distance with the effects of the venom weakening him, he was certain he would be able to make it back to Hogwarts.

*************************************

            Out of long habit, Severus returned as he usually did from Death Eater meetings. He Apparated to a certain point at the edge of the grounds and then used his secret entrance to enter the school. He had no idea what had happened while he had been gone. A check of the time and date told Severus he had been gone for a week. Much could have happened in that time.

            He was careful to make certain no one saw him as he made his way to the Headmaster’s office. Reaching the gargoyle that guarded the stairs to the office door, Severus tried the password Albus had used the day Severus was called away. He was in luck. The password was still the same. He only hoped it was because of Albus’ normal negligence on the issue and not because of something more sinister.

            As he reached the office door, Severus thought it prudent to listen and see if he could discover anything going on inside before announcing his presence. He heard Albus talking with Minerva.

            “Albus, I thought it was quite clear. Invoking Grant’s Law on Harry’s behalf-”

            “I know, Minerva, but I assure you it is quite necessary. In fact, even Harry has agreed with me once I was able to explain my reasons to him.”

            “What? You have already spoken to Harry on this matter? What did he say?”

            “Harry has come to a decision, Minerva. It was my hope that he could have more time, but…”

            “You mean he has already decided?”

            “In the end, he made his feelings on the matter clear. The candidates will still need to be made aware of the decision.”

            Severus could not listen any longer. The Order had already invoked Grant’s Law, all of the candidates had been chosen and Harry had made his choice. Severus quickly returned to his quarters.

            When he made it back to his quarters he took a long hot shower in an attempt to ease at least his physical pain. After his shower, Severus returned to his living room. He just stood and looked around for a while. Eventually, he fetched the letter Lucius had given him and opened it and read it. He read it three times before tossing it onto the coffee table and beginning to pack…


	12. Part 12

**_Chapter 51: Just Friends_ **

            Severus was in the living room, packing when he heard a noise behind him. He turned in time to be disarmed and bound with two quick spells. He hit the ground, stunned at Harry’s actions.

            “You BASTARD! You were just going to let me think you were dead! What the hell were you thinking? How could you do that to me?” Harry shouted.

            Severus, who was lying on the floor on his side where he had landed when the binding spell hit him, moved his head back and looked at Harry in shock. “Harry? What are you doing here?”

            “What am I doing here?! What the hell kind of question is that?!” Harry paced back and forth in Severus living room. “What am I doing here?!” Harry muttered.

            Severus tried to move so that he could see Harry as he stopped pacing and stepped around Severus. Severus was still too stunned at Harry’s sudden appearance and actions for his words to register. “Harry? Harry, what are you doing?” He heard Harry moving around behind him, but Harry did not answer him. “Harry, what are you doing?” Severus repeated, struggling to move so that he could see Harry.

            “I am looking for rope or something of the sort. That spell will eventually where off while I am gone,” Harry gritted out.

            “Gone? Where-never mind. Why are you leaving me tied up?” Severus continued struggling while Harry continued searching.

            “I’m going to find that lying bastard and _crucio_ him!” Harry said, ignoring Severus’ questions.

            “What?! Who? Harry, who are you planning to-?”

            “Lucius Malfoy!” Harry huffed. “He told me the two of you were ‘just friends.’” Harry gripped his wand tighter.

            “We are just friends! And when did you talk to Lucius?” Severus was completely bewildered.

            Harry turned on him. “Oh, really? You’re ‘just friends,’ are you?”

            “Yes, Lucius and I are just friends. Harry, when-”

            “Yes, of course,” Harry nodded his head. “You let your boyfriend think you are dead and then run off to France with ‘just a friend’!”

            Severus stopped struggling. _Damn. He must have seen Lucius’ letter. And when the hell did Harry speak to Lucius?!_ “Harry, I can explain…”

            “Oh, I’m sure you can, you cheating bastard!”

            “Cheating?! I never-”

            “Letting your boyfriend think you are dead does **_not_** count as breaking up with him! So planning to run off to France with ’just a friend’ makes you a cheating bastard! It also makes Lucius Malfoy a _lying_ bastard! Maybe I’ll _crucio_ him twice. I’m sure Draco will understand…”

            “Harry, listen to me…”

            “Don’t worry! As soon as I deal with Lucius I’ll be back to deal with you!”

            “Damn it, Harry! It wasn’t like that!”

            “Oh? What was it like then?” Harry stopped and stood over Severus and glared down at him.

            “Let me explain…”

            “Well, go on then.” Harry waved a hand. “Explain.”

            “Will you untie me first?” As lovely as the sight of an angry Harry was, the position Severus was in was very uncomfortable. And Harry was no longer his…

            “No. The only way you get untied is if you manage to say something that changes my mind about tracking down Lucius Malfoy. And how the hell could you just let me think you were dead, Severus?!”

            Severus sighed. “Harry, I had no idea you thought I was dead. I only just got back.”

            “From where?” Harry asked dangerously as his eyes narrowed.

            Severus sighed again. “I don’t know.”

            “You don’t know?! How can you not know?!”

            “Harry, would you please untie me?”

 Harry glared down at him and said, “No.”

            “This is really very uncomfortable.” _Especially with the way you are turning me on. And damn is that little vindictive streak sexy._

            “Tough. How could you not know where you just returned from?”

            Severus sighed again and shifted as he tried to find a comfortable position on the floor. “Before the battle, the Dark Lord did, as I predicted, show off Nagini. Only rather than feed her her usual meal, he decided to make it quite clear just how much he frowned on failure at that particular time. He had Pettigrew in rat form and fed him to Nagini. This, of course, meant that I had to attack the bloody snake with the knife.”

            The story seemed to cool some of Harry’s anger. He still didn’t let Severus free, but he did levitate him so that he was sitting up on the sofa. Severus, being Severus, didn’t say anything, but he did give Harry a nod. Harry waved his hand indicating he should continue.

            “Well, the best chance I had at the damned thing was ruined when Bellatrix decided she wanted to pet the Dark Lord’s snake.” Harry snickered and sat down next to Severus. Severus snorted. “In any case, she turned and surprised it just as I attempted to stab it. Rather than the quick, clean kill I had planned, the bloody snake bit me. I also had three curses coming at me. I attempted to Apparate away, just as Bellatrix was sending fiendfyre at me, but the venom disoriented me almost immediately and when I arrived, I had no idea where I had managed to Apparate myself to.”

            Harry smiled at the disgust in Severus’ tone.

            “When I arrived, I had a moment of clarity and I quickly used the antivenin I had managed to create using the venom Lucius had managed to get for me at the beginning of this school year. My mind would have occasional moments of clarity, but mostly I was rather disoriented. I was in a forest somewhere. I managed to find shelter in a cave with a river running through it. Fortunately, I did not encounter any animals in the cave. There were a few fruit bushes and trees nearby, which makes me think I had found someone else’s hide out as not all of those plants should have been bearing fruit at the same time.

            “As soon as it appeared that the venom had been cleared from my system I managed to Apparate back to the edge of the school grounds and I used a less well known entrance to make my way to my office.”

            “Where you just decided to start packing,” Harry said angrily.

            “Lucius gave me a letter before the battle began and named a place I should meet him should I survive the battle. When I returned I opened the letter and read it. Lucius seemed to think we would not be welcome in Britain, especially as few knew of our actions and true loyalties, so he arranged for us to start over in France.”

            “That’s not-” Harry began tightly.

            “Harry, there is not, nor has there ever been, anything romantic between myself and Lucius.” Severus snorted. “Despite appearances, Lucius is as straight as your friend Weasley. Even if he had not been, we simply do not see each other in that light. Again, any more than I suspect you and Weasley do.”

            Harry digested this. “Even if you didn’t know I thought you were dead, how could you just disappear without saying anything to me?”

            Severus face assumed a neutral expression and his voice gave nothing away. “We had not discussed the exact…parameters or, indeed, the…length of our…relationship. I was uncertain you would wish to continue our relationship after the war was over, especially with how I will now most likely be viewed by most of the wizarding world.” Severus said nothing about knowing Grant’s Law had been invoked and he refused to mention he had thought of staying here…with Harry. He also did not ask who Harry had chosen. He didn’t want to know, lest he be tempted to make something very unfortunate happen to him.

            Harry shook his head in disbelief. “You are such a stubborn bastard.” He suddenly removed the spell binding Severus and threw his arms around the man and kissed him passionately.

**_Chapter 52: Rules Revisited_ **

            When their lips parted so they could breathe, Harry laughed. “Lost! You were _lost_!”

            Severus glared at him. “Yes,” he said, rather testily.

            “Not ‘death and loss,’ ‘death and _lost,_ ’” Harry said and laughed again.

            “What?” Severus frowned at Harry.

            Harry shook his head. “I’ll tell you later.” Harry leaned over and kissed Severus again. This kiss quickly became heated.

            Their hands began roaming, slowly at first and then more urgently as the passion built. Harry pushed Severus back until he was laying half on top of him. Harry’s movements were almost desperate as he tried to get the older man’s clothes off. He growled in frustration when he couldn’t get the robes to part.

            The kiss broke and they were both breathing hard. Harry quickly leaned down and began frantically kissing along the side of Severus’ neck. “Harry?” Severus pushed his hands into Harry’s hair and pulled him back so that their eyes could meet. “Harry, what’s wrong?”

            Harry closed his eyes. “I thought you were dead, Severus. For the past week, I was completely convinced that you were gone.” He opened his eyes and let his need show on his face.

            Severus looked at him for a long moment. Then he pushed on Harry’s shoulders. “Come. We are not doing this here.” Once they were both standing, Severus grabbed Harry’s hand and started towards the bedroom. He stopped short and, without letting go of Harry’s hand, reached into one of his bags and pulled out the time-turner. Shaking it, he then set it on the coffee table. “Now we do not have to worry about anyone noticing your absence right away.”

            They continued into the bedroom. Despite all that they had done together, they had yet to make use of Severus’ bed here in the dungeon. They could never seem to make it past the sofa in the living room when they were together in Severus’ private quarters. In the bedroom, standing at the foot of the bed, Severus turned to Harry.

            “Are you certain of this, Harry? Once done, it cannot be undone. This is not something you can change your mind about afterwards.”

            Harry’s eyes widened as he realized what Severus was saying. “You mean you…” He swallowed.

            Severus frowned. “I was not mistaken, was I? You are a virgin?”

            Harry nodded, blushing.

            “You can decide you are not ready for this and even if you think you are, you can tell me to stop at any time. But I meant what I said, Harry. You will only have one first time. Do this tonight, with me, and you will not be able to give your virginity to someone else later.” _Perhaps I shouldn’t do this, but if you are going to belong to someone else, I can’t stand the thought of him being your first. I want to know that I had something with you no one else could ever replace or take away. I want a claim on you no one could ever deny…_

            Harry blushed a deeper shade of red, but he scowled at Severus. “Severus, I have no doubts at all about this. I was simply surprised you were willing to do this tonight. I thought I was going to have to wait until graduation.”

            Severus raised an eyebrow. “If you would rather not do this tonight…”

            Harry glared and stepped close to the older man, wrapping his arms around the other man’s waist. “It wasn’t a complaint.”

            “Ah, but perhaps you are right. It is so close to graduation. Do we really want to start breaking the rules? Once one is broken we may have to worry about the others…” Despite his words, Severus’ arms came up and wrapped around Harry.

            “Well, first of all, we aren’t really _breaking_ the rule. I mean, I’m not your student any more. I’m a student in name only now. And I do believe we have thoroughly covered the second rule. We have already covered, in detail, the fact that _I_ am not about to break that rule and you now know I would resort to the use of Unforgivables if you thought to, so…I think we have no worries on that count.”

            Severus snorted and pressed his lips gently to Harry’s to stop him from talking. “There is nothing wrong with being nervous. But are you certain this is what you want?” he asked quietly.

            Harry gave a small, embarrassed smile. “I’m nervous because I’ve never done this before, not because I have any doubts.” Harry moved his arms up around Severus’ neck, pushing his hands into that silky hair, and kissed the older man.

            Severus ran his hands up and down Harry’s back slowly, soothingly. He kept the kiss slow at first. Harry slowly relaxed. Kissing was something they had done plenty of and the slow pace helped ease his nervousness. The kisses were kept slow and sweet, the touches gentle as they undressed one another.

            By the time they made it to the bed and were lying next to each other, Harry had stopped worrying about what was to come. He just enjoyed the familiar sensations of his lover’s attention.

            Their hands drifted over each other’s body, stroking and caressing. Harry tilted his head back and moaned as Severus kissed and nipped and licked and sucked on his neck. He buried his hands in the older man’s hair and arched his back to press their chests closer together.

            Severus’ hands caressed Harry’s chest. He turned his attention to Harry’s nipples and used feather light touches to torment them. When Harry moaned his name, he smiled against Harry’s neck and began using firmer touches. He pinched and flicked the nipples before finally moving down to torment them with his mouth.

            As Severus moved his mouth to Harry’s nipples, he slid his hands slowly down Harry’s sides eliciting another moan. As he kissed one of Harry’s nipples he settled his hands on Harry’s hips and teasingly stroked up and down lightly with his thumbs.

            Harry shivered in pleasure. Severus was placing soft kisses on Harry’s nipples, moving back and forth between them. Then he stopped teasing and suddenly bit down gently on the nipple he had just kissed. Harry groaned and arched his back again, tightening his hands in Severus’ hair.

            While Severus began lavishing serious attention on Harry’s nipples, his hands began moving again. They stroked up and down Harry’s thighs and across his stomach. They moved closer and closer, but they never quite touched Harry where he wanted it most.

            Harry broke and began begging, which is what Severus had been waiting for. “Sev, please…” Harry panted. “Please, touch me…please, Severus, please…”

            Severus hummed as he placed one last lick on Harry’s nipple before he leaned back to look Harry in the face as his hand finally touched Harry’s aching cock. Severus wanted to see every expression of pleasure on Harry’s face as he gave the younger man pleasure. Severus wore a fierce expression as Harry cried out and grabbed his shoulders, arching into the touch. Severus didn’t tease Harry with light touches this time. He gripped Harry’s prick firmly and pumped slowly. He brought Harry to the edge, watching his face the entire time, before suddenly letting go.

            Harry gasped. “Severus! Oh, god, Sev, please!”

            Severus dropped a kiss on Harry’s lips and then moved his lips to Harry’s ear. “Shhh,” Severus said softly. He licked around the outer shell of Harry’s ear and then placed a kiss just behind the ear. He kissed his way down Harry’s neck, down the center of his chest. He stopped to dip his tongue into Harry’s navel, a move Harry particularly liked. Once, twice his tongue flicked out before he moved on.

            Harry was so on edge as he felt Severus’ hot breath ghost over his hard prick that he never even noticed Severus summoning a small jar of lubricant. Severus placed a kiss on the tip of Harry’s cock as he took the lid off the jar and set it to one side.

            Severus then gripped Harry’s hips firmly and held them down as he took Harry’s cock into his mouth. Harry threw his head back and cried out at the feeling of Severus’ warm, wet mouth taking him in.

            Severus moved slowly, making sure to keep Harry on the edge. After few minutes, he moved one hand from Harry’s hip down between Harry’s legs to fondle his balls. He moved one finger behind them and stroked with his finger. He moved his finger a little farther back and stroked lightly over a part of Harry that had never been touched.

            Harry was so on edge he didn’t really notice at first. As Severus stroked again, using a firmer touch, Harry gasped. Some of his nervousness suddenly returned, but he couldn’t deny that it felt good. As Severus continued stroking, Harry slowly relaxed again.

            Severus continued to keep Harry on edge, keeping the rhythm just slow enough to keep Harry from going over. When the tip of Severus’ finger pushed inside him, Harry tensed up. Severus leaned up, replacing his mouth with his hand, and talked Harry through everything he could expect and made it clear Harry could still change his mind.

            Harry took a deep breath, ran his hands through Severus’ hair. “Don’t stop. I want this.”

            The fire in Severus’ eyes seemed to burn brighter. He replaced his mouth around Harry’s erection and, after adding some of the lubricant, pushed his finger into Harry. He slowly moved his finger in and out of Harry in an imitation of the act to come. He gave Harry a chance to adjust to the sensation and then slowly pushed a second finger in beside the first.

            It was uncomfortable and Harry felt a slight burn, but he tried to focus on the heat of Severus’ mouth and remain relaxed. He nearly jumped off the bed when Severus touched something inside him and it felt like fireworks went off as pleasure burst through him. Harry gasped. “Oh, god! Severus, that was…that was…” Harry moaned. “Oh, please do that again!”

            Severus hummed around Harry’s cock in his mouth as he touched that place inside him again. It was very nearly enough to push Harry over the edge. Harry held back, using the last bit of control he still had. He refused to end this before he learned what it was like to have Severus inside him.

            Severus took advantage of Harry’s distraction to twist and scissor his fingers. He spent several long minutes gently stretching Harry before he added a third finger, managing to add more lubricant as well. Harry hissed at the slight pain, a mixture of the burning sensation with an added edge of a stinging sensation. Severus hummed again and Harry focused on the pleasure he was feeling and tried to remain relaxed. Slowly, as Severus continued to thrust his fingers in and out of Harry, the pain lessened until it disappeared.

            When Harry was moaning almost constantly, Severus added a fourth finger. He had warned Harry about the slight pain he could expect his first time and that he would prepare him as best he could. Harry hissed again in pain and stiffened briefly. He relaxed again as Severus hit his sweet spot with nearly every thrust of his fingers.

            Again Severus moved slowly until the pain disappeared. When Harry was again moaning in pleasure and pushing back onto the fingers invading him, Severus lifted up and moved up Harry’s body.

            “If you are certain, Harry…” As much as Severus wanted this with Harry, he was not going to force Harry into something he didn’t want or wasn’t ready for. Whatever happened between them, Severus refused to be a regret.

            “Severus, please!” Harry reached up and pulled on the older man’s shoulders, pulling him down into a desperate kiss. “I need you. Please!”

            “Are you ready, then, Harry?”

            “Yes, yes! Oh, god yes!” Harry moaned and hooked one leg around Severus’ hip, stroking his foot along the older man’s calf.

            Severus placed one hand on the bed beside Harry’s hip and leaned up a bit. He reached down with the other hand to guide himself into place, after making use of the lubricant. Slowly he pushed his slick cock inside Harry.

            Harry breathed deeply and tried to remain relaxed. Yes, there was more of that pain, but not as much as he had been expecting. As soon as Severus pushed past the tight ring of muscle and was inside Harry, he paused to allow them both to adjust. Harry managed to relax at bit more.

            Severus had a hand on each side of Harry now, still keeping most of his weight on his hands. Severus pushed in a few more inches before pulling back and starting slow, shallow thrusts. With each thrust he pushed a little deeper into Harry.

            Finally he was completely inside Harry and he paused again to allow Harry to adjust. He closed his eyes, breathing hard. “God, Harry. You are so unbelievably tight!” he panted out.

            Harry, trying to adjust to the feeling of having Severus deep inside, clenched his muscles around the hard cock inside him, drawing a gasp and then a groan from Severus. Finally, Harry pushed back against Severus, indicating his desire for the other man to move. Severus began thrusting slowly, but deeply.

            After a few minutes, he changed his angle slightly and his prick hit that sweet spot inside Harry. Harry gasped. “God, Severus! There, right there!”

            With nearly every thrust after that, Severus hit Harry’s sweet spot, quickly pushing the younger man to the edge again. Harry’s erection, which had wilted slightly at the pain of being penetrated, was once again rock hard. Harry threw his head back and panted and moaned. With the little breath he could manage for speech, he begged for more. Harder, faster, deeper. Just _more_.

            Severus moved his hands under Harry and grabbed his shoulders, resting his weight on his elbows as he thrust into Harry. With the new position, their chests brushed with each thrust of Severus’ hips and his cock brushed more firmly against that sweet spot inside Harry. What finally pushed Harry over the edge, was the friction on his cock as Severus pressed himself more firmly against Harry, trapping Harry’s cock between them.

            Suddenly, Harry arched and screamed out Severus’ name as he came. He coated both their chests and stomachs with his release. As Harry’s body tightened around him, Severus stiffened above Harry and groaned as he flooded Harry’s body with his own release.

            Severus collapsed onto Harry as they both struggled for breath. After a few minutes, he managed to ease out of Harry’s body and move to lie beside him. A few minutes more and Severus turned to his side, leaning up on his elbow to look down at Harry. Harry gave him a tired smile as Severus ran a hand through Harry’s hair.

            Harry reached up and pulled Severus down into a kiss. After the kiss ended, Harry gave another sleepy smile and began to drift off. Severus used his wand to perform the cleaning spells. Harry turned to his side and threw an arm over Severus’ waist and fell asleep.


End file.
